


Healing Souls

by pikkugen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I'll add more pairings and tags when appropriate), (can i tag baculum? just did), Dog orgy, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Heat Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Medical Procedures, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Frisk, Robot Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slime Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, basically everyone - Freeform, consensual vore, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkugen/pseuds/pikkugen
Summary: You live in what's called the Monster District and meet a hot bartender one day. Geez, where will this lead to? We Just Don't Know, do we? Of course we do, look at the rating. Also, more monsters in the following chapters. You have a lot of soul healing to do, dear Reader...





	1. Fire in my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapters you'll find the other monsters quite attractive and attracted, too. Please don't call the Reader a slut, she's an ethical one if she's one. Almost everything will be consensual, I'll put proper warnings when I get to that chapter. If you have any ideas about other monsters, let me know in the comments! I have plans for several and will update whenever I get the chance, so patience! There is a greater story arch somewhere among the porn, but don't expect anything spectacular. 
> 
> Also not betaed, not a native English speaker, don't own Undertale or the characters, just having some Totally Innocent fun (cough cough), if you notice anything that should be corrected please notify me, have fun. Kinks coming along, never mind me, going away now.

You were coming home from work one day in early September, walking tiredly the kilometer from the bus stop along the rows of houses that had fallen into slight decrepitude. This wasn't exactly a bad part of town, just old and waiting for getting fashionable again, and that's why you had managed to buy a house here, too. Your day had been long and tiresome, and all you could think of was getting home and eating something. 

A sudden laughter and running steps from a closed-down school yard made you lift your tired head and take a side-step. Not quite fast enough, though; you bumped into a yellow monster kid who took a fall but bravely clambered back up and was ready to run away again in some game, if you hadn't called back at them. They had dropped their key that had been hanging round their neck in a string.

"Hey! Kid! Wait! You dropped your key, you might need it yet," you called, and the kid turned back. 

"Dude, I didn't even notice. Thanks, er, miss?" The kid was lizardlike, grinning from ear to ear and apparently armless, which didn't seem to slow them down at all. 

You retied the key string back around their neck, ruffled the soft spikes in their head and smiled at the kid. "There you are. Watch out a bit next time you run to the sidewalk, will you? You seem to have had your share of black eyes already." They smiled too and ran back to the yard, and as you looked after them still smiling, you noticed that there seemed to be quite a party of monsters there around a barbecue. A lovely smell of charcoal and hamburgers and hot dogs made your stomach growl. 

"hungry, or just growling for fun? come on in and have a burg." A short skeleton was leaning on the fence watching you. 

"Oh! I wouldn't want to intrude," you began, but the skeleton waved a hand and grinned even wider. (How could he do that?) 

"not intruding at all, lady. it's our first annual barrier-break-barbecue, there's more than enough food for everyone. unless you're uncomfortable about monsters?" His tone turned challenging, and you looked him straight to the eye(socket). 

"Wouldn't dream about it," you said and walked to the gate. "I'm (Y/N), by the way." You extended a hand to the skeleton, who grinned and grasped it with a rude sound. "i'm sans, and now i have an even number of people falling for the old whoopiee cushion in the hand trick," he announced. "grillby there will make you whatever you want, tori has the desserts. you seem like you had a rough day." 

He guided you to the barbecue, where a fire monster was busy with the burgers and hot dogs and anything else that could be cooked over a fire, and you sat on a bench to wait for your turn.

As a loud fish monster with a bright red hair had gotten her burgers, the fire monster – Grillby? – turned to you. White eyes behind the rectangular glasses made a sweep over you.

"Hey, Sans invited me in, if that's okay? Could I have a burger, please?" You grinned a bit awkwardly as your stomach growled again, and the fire monster nodded and made you a burger in less time than you would have thought possible. As you devoured the burger, the fire monster served a few other monsters but checked on you regularly as if making sure you liked the burger. You smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

"That was the best burger I've ever had, and not just because I was hungry!" you said beaming as soon as you were done. The monster nodded and offered you another with a tilt of his head.

"Uh, thanks, but I shouldn't be abusing your hospitality," you began, but at that point you felt a nudge on your leg and a smallish monster who looked like a tortoise with a water container for a shell asked: "Wosh u hands? Wosh u dishes?" You thanked it, washed your hands and gave it your plate to wash. 

Grillby waited until the little monster had washed your dishes and pointed at a purple-dressed large goat monster who was handing out pieces of pie farther off. He gave you a small grin and a nod seeing your hesitation and you smiled back and went to the line. Before you stood a little kid, a human one, who signed something to the goat lady and got a braying laughter, a ruffle of hair and what seemed to be at least their second piece of pie. 

"Hello! You're a new one here. I'm Toriel and this is my child Frisk. Would you like a piece of my famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie?" The goat lady greeted you before you could say anything and plopped a huge piece of pie on your cleaned plate. 

"Thank you, my name is (Y/N), and I'm here merely by accident," you began, but Toriel just patted your arm in a motherly fashion and answered, "Yes, Frisk told me MK bumped into you and you gave them their key back. That was very kind of you. Have you had a burger or a hot dog yet?" 

"Yes, I did! The burger was wonderful... and so is this pie," you said after taking a bite of it. Toriel laughed delightedly and served another monster a slice of pie. 

"Do try one of the hot dogs too, they're Sans's specialty" she said and translated Frisk's signs, "Frisk says the hot dogs are gone, but there should be some hot cats left." 

You shrugged, finished your pie slice – you considered briefly licking the plate – and went back to the barbecue. You noticed that Frisk had followed you. 

"Hello again! I was told to try a, uh, hot cat?" You saw Grillby glower at the kid, who shrugged and signed quickly something, and then you were served a hot dog with cat ears on one end. You politely declined the ketchup that was offered to you, but the bottle was grabbed by the small skeleton who said, "more for me, then," and proceeded to drink the stuff straight from the bottle. Grillby just sighed and dug out another bottle from a box of condiments. 

You grinned at this show and took a bite of your hot cat, and jumped with a squeak as the thing meaowed. Frisk doubled over with laughter, Sans poked your ribs and told you it only did that the first time you bit – “and no, there's no cat in there" – and Grillby rolled his eyes at the pair.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he said to the kid. You stared at him. His voice was wonderful: smoky, crackling, with dark ashy undertones and a crispness that really caressed your ears. You couldn't help thinking it as a great bedchamber voice. 

The kid signed something, and Sans translated: "frisk says sorry. they're just so amused by everyone's reaction to hot cats... but i can tell you their's was just as funny the first time." 

"Oh! It's all right, it is funny. ...what's it made of, anyways? It's delicious!"

You got a long, translated lesson from Frisk and Sans about this plant from Underground that the monsters used for sausages, so the stuff was vegan, too. 

"Really? Can you get them anywhere here on the surface? You could make a fortune selling them to vegans! I know all my friends would love them." 

Sans shrugged. "i've been meaning to start up a hotdog stand like i did underground, and grillbz here is re-opening his old bar&grill soonish. you know that old bar building a few blocks away? there." 

"Oh, that one! Funny, I live right across the street of it," you said, delighted. "I'm going to be a regular!"

"you live in the monster district?"

"Is that what it's called now? Well, after my parents died in a car crash a few years ago, I bought the best house I could afford with what I inherited and it was there. Hah, tells you something about my family riches." Your joke fell a bit flat and you apologized; the monsters had been settled into the quarters no-one else wanted. 

None of the monsters seemed to mind. "it's going to be good neighbourhood after we get all the houses fixed. nice old buildings." 

"You think so? Well, speaking of houses, I need to get going towards mine. My cat has been home alone since the early morning and I need to go feed her. It was nice meeting you guys! Thanks for the food, it was delicious. Um, whose house is this, anyway?"

Sans chortled. "it's an old decrepit schoolhouse they gave us for free when we came out from underground. tori is using the other end as a school for monsters, as she has her own house already, the rest of us just share. i guess me an' my brother papyrus will be the last ones left. and yes, it's a bit stuffy and full at the moment, but we'll manage." 

"Um, my house has one room I'm not using at the moment, so, if any of you needs a room for their own..." Your eyes strayed for a second at the imposing figure of the fire monster, but your gesture was wider and included the whole yard full of monsters before you. 

"heh. thanks, we'll keep that in mind. be sure to pop in anytime." Sans poked Grillby not-so-discreetly to the ribs, but you pretended not to notice. You waved merrily at your new friends and set towards home. 

Your house was a slightly run-down affair with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms in one floor. You had some cold storage space upstairs and a basement underneath, but you didn't have much use for either. One day you might do something about them, but for now you had neither the money nor the skills. You greeted your cat, a talkative calico you called Sparky, gave her some food and went straight away to your spare room. 

It was the bigger of the two bedrooms, you didn't like to sleep with a lot of space around, and at the moment it had mainly some empty carton boxes and an old rug on the hardwood floor. A bit dusty, since you didn't use it, but you were energized enough to do some basic cleaning and thought it would be nice to have a housemate. 

For a moment you wondered how Grillby would be as a housemate. Very privately you wondered how he would be as a bedmate, but since you couldn't say even if monsters in general could have sex with humans, let alone fire elementals, you sighed and let that thought go. Then you started your old tabletop computer and started Googling for monsters.

They had emerged a year ago from under Mt Ebott, where they had been imprisoned by a magical force field called the Barrier. Apparently they had been underground for about a thousand years, and all records from beyond that were considered as folklore and myths. You nodded thoughtfully. In Middle Ages there were all these stories about dragons and here-be-monsters and stuff, and after that the stories had just... stopped. There had been a war? And some human wizards had imprisoned the monsters? And after that they had just been forgotten, just like the wizards, in the wake of all the new inventions. It all seemed quite fantastic, but when the monsters had emerged after a little child called Frisk... Hey, that was the kid you had met today! They had broken the Barrier (how, no site told you) and released the monsters and now they were the ambassador for the monsterkind. 

You made sure to be more polite to them if you met them again. 

The list of known monster types was large, but apparently not many wanted to be known by name. King Asgore and the former Queen Toriel, who was Frisk's adoptive mother and their tutor in ambassadorial business, were among the few named. (Nowhere was it said that Toriel also made some excellent cinnamon-butterscotch pie.) You found a site that seemed to be a kind of monster Facebook, UnderNet, and you made a profile there in order to search for your new friends. 

You found Sans and sent him a friends request, and also Toriel, whose profile was full of photos of Frisk doing stuff. Frisk also seemed to have a profile there, and after they had accepted your request, several monsters who you never even remembered seeing sent you requests too. You accepted them all. 

Grillby had an old profile as Grillby's, which you presumed was his Underground place. You followed it anyways. While you were perusing the photos associated, you got a pile of funny private messages in a silly font, all puns and mostly to do with fire. You didn't even know one could change the font... must be Sans's doings. The small skeleton was smarter than he let through. 

You answered in like fashion, and asked about the font. You ended up punning late into the night.

The next day when you came home from work it was raining and your umbrella had broken as you stepped out of your workplace's door. You were soaking wet, tired and hungry as you toiled towards home. You didn't even look up at the monsters' house, certain of no one being out unless they absolutely had to be. So you were surprised to hear a familiar voice at the gate.

"hey. not popping in? he'd dry you in a minute. unless wet was what you both wanted? ...sorry. that was uncalled for. but he's been checking the roadside window the whole day." 

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" You wiped the water from your eyes and looked at the small skeleton who just grinned at you in his habitual blue hoodie. 

"inviting you in, since you obviously don't know how to just pop in. come on, it's raining and grillbz is making burgs for you." How could you say no to that?

The house was old and stuffy indeed, especially today when most monsters were inside. You were herded into the kitchen, which was large and comfortable, and sat next to a large table with a delicious burger in front of you. Grillby was standing next to you, as if hovering, and you smiled at him all the while eating your burger. 

"Don't worry, it's just as good as it was yesterday," you said amused. 

"Your hair is wet," he said, a weird non sequitur. 

"Well, it is raining outside," you answered. "I'll dry it as soon as I get home." You pulled your fingers through your hair a bit too consciously; your hair was uncommonly long and you knew it would take ages to dry. 

"I... could dry it for you. If you wanted." His warm fingers hovered near your head, waiting for the permission. 

"Won't it hurt you? Water, I mean." 

"Not that amount of it, no." You smiled and agreed, and he combed his fingers through your hair like he enjoyed the feeling as much as you did. 

"This is what I imagine putting your hand into running water feels like," he said dreamily, playing with the drying strands and making sure no moisture remained. 

"Well I don't know. Less fibers in water?" you suggested, but he just sighed and played some more, muttering: "Let me keep my illusions." You smiled and relaxed to the touch closing your eyes for a while.

When you opened them again, your empty plate was gone and there was a flyer before you on the table. 

" 'The New Grillby's opens this Friday at six PM, welcome! Free drinks!' ...Is this an invitation?" 

"...I thought you might like it," his voice came from other side of the kitchen, by the dishwashing machine. 

"I would like it very much, thank you! I'll see you then!" You picked up your bag and shouldered on your wet... no, dried and warm coat. To your amazement it stayed that way all the way home despite the rain. 

That Friday you dressed up, put on some make-up and checked yourself in the mirror nervously before shouldering your coat and walking across the street to the newly fixed old wooden building. At the door stood a wolf monster you didn't recognize. 

"Um, hello? Is the bar open yet?" you asked a bit nervous. 

"More of a private opening, but sure. You're Grillby's human? Come in! I'm Jimmy Hotpants and I'm the bouncer tonight," the wolf monster said jovially, opened the door for you and turned again before you could ask about the moniker. 

 

The place looked cosy, there was a jukebox playing softly in a corner, and several monsters, both strange and familiar, were sitting in tables and booths talking, eating and drinking. You looked around curiously and saw Grillby polishing a glass behind the counter. As he noticed you, the flames on top of his head fluttered suddenly and whatever Sans was saying to him was forgotten. The small skeleton turned his head, saw you and grinned gleefully, beckoning you to join them. 

You sat on an empty chair next to him, greeted both monsters and a red bird-monster on your left, and answered half-heartedly to an obnoxious pun that Sans threw in your direction. You searched for a list, but remembered Grillby's excellent burgers and asked for one. Immediately he went to the kitchen and made you one. As you were digging into it, he gestured onto the wall of bottles behind him and tilted his head expectantly. You peered at the labels, none of which you recognized. 

"Um, surprise me? I don't really know monster drinks," you said, smiling. He tilted his head expectingly and reached out his hand.

“i think you just got carded,” said Sans smugly, as you stared at him not understanding.

“Oh for... I haven't been carded in, like, ten years! All right.” You dug out your ID and showed it to Grillby. He took his sweet time checking it out and gave it back, nodded, picked some bottles and proceeded to mix you a drink, which he then promptly set aflame and put before you. 

There were layers. And ice cubes, which for some reason didn't melt. And the fire was orange, not alcohol-blue. You stared at it, not knowing where to start. 

"it's not real fire, you can drink it," came an amused voice beside you. "he just likes to show off. won't burn you."

You picked the glass and touched the flames – they were warm, but not hot. You raised your glass to salute and tasted the drink; the orange flames tickled your palate and doused off. 

"Delicious," you said. "Just one question – how strong is it? I'm quite a lightweight, and I'd like to be able to walk home." 

"oh, you'll end up home alright if he has to carry you," said Sans and laughed so hard he almost choked on his ketchup. You smacked him on the skull, and smirked as a fiery hand did exactly the same from the other side. 

"Not strong at all," Grillby answered. "It might be for a monster, but humans aren't affected as strongly."

"And the fire? I thought alcohol burned blue," you said, taking another sip. To your amusement Grillby's cheeks turned blue for a moment. 

"It's... magic," he admitted. 

"Your magic? Well, it didn't taste bad. Can I have another?"

To be honest, the drink tasted awesome. The main flavors were sweet and sour, but the fire added something spicy, something you almost recognized but knew you had never tasted before. 

You drank another, wandered around a while and met some new monsters, half of whose names you lost at the same moment, and had some more drinks. When you returned to the bar, you were swaying lightly and laughing and there was a sweet blush on your cheeks, and of course Sans noticed it. 

"getting a bit hot under the collar? have another drink." With a wave of his hand he offered you a drink, and you took it while saying, "I really shouldn't, I'm tipsy enough as it is!" and downed it. 

Your next drink was a glass of water, and you took it and smiled gratefully and just a little cross-eyed at Grillby. "You're right, I should keep hydrated too. Besides tomorrow will be much less painful if I drink only water for the rest of the night." Grillby nodded and made sure your drinks were non-alcoholic from there on. 

As the evening proceeded, some of the monsters started to leave and the rest occupied themselves in a way that didn't involve Grillby's incessant work. A pack of dogs set a poker game on the largest table, and a bunny monster just passed out in a booth. Sans checked his empty wrist and proclaimed loudly that it was time for Papyrus's goodnight story and left, winking at you very obviously. You rolled your eyes, finished your fruit juice and started to think about leaving yourself. 

"...Did you see upstairs already?" asked Grillby quietly, with his habitual crackling of fire like a clearing of throat. 

"I didn't know you had an upstairs!" you said. Grillby nodded at a staircase that wound up behind the bathrooms, apparently there only for the benefit of humans, since you hadn't seen one monster using them. He picked a tray and invited you to go with him with a gesture. 

You followed, curious. The stairs ended to a smaller space with tables and chairs, with some monsters sitting there in relative quiet, and Grillby started to pick the empty glasses and plates from the tables. 

You noticed that there was a balcony on one side of the upstairs and a closed door with a sign "Private" on the back, just above the kitchen. Your estimate was that there must have been a very small room behind the door. You went to see the balcony. 

It was mostly empty, but there were some empty glasses on the railing. In a corner there sat a small monster that looked like a volcano, humming by themselves, keeping the balcony nice and warm despite the chill of the season. You smiled at them and noticed there was a cup of coffee steaming on their crater. 

Grillby came to the balcony too, collected all the empty dishes and nodded to the little volcano. 

"I'm closing the upstairs, Vulkin. You can go home." Vulkin nodded, took down their coffee and drank it, and strolled happily inside and down the stairs. Immediately it got cold, and you shivered. 

"...I didn't have a balcony in the Underground," said Grillby quietly and stepped closer to you. "I like it here. You can see the stars on a clear night." 

You looked out over the roofs of the nearby houses taking care not to look down. It wasn't quite high enough to trigger your acrophobia, but you didn't take any chances. There were very few street lights, so the brightest stars were indeed visible. You were shivering lightly and hoping you had brought your coat, but then Grillby came to stand behind you, set his hands on the rail beside yours and just stayed there, staring out at the dim stars above the city. He was tall enough that it didn't feel like he was crowding on you, but his warm presence all around you felt at the same time very safe and very titillating.

For a moment you two just stood there, watching the flickering lights, and you basked in his warmth and tried to find something to say with your booze-addled brain. 

"It must be late," you finally uttered. "You're closing soon, I guess?" He hummed wordlessly very near your ear. "You're staying at the old school?" 

"I was planning to stay here. I have a bed in the staff room." His breath tickled your ear and you could hear the minuscule crackling of his flames. The warmth made your cheeks blush – or so you told yourself. 

"The one above the kitchen? Isn't it awfully small?" He gave an indifferent huff at that. 

"I still have that spare room..." you mentioned coyly, almost cringing at your clumsy advances. As you turned slightly, you almost tripped, but he was close enough to hold you upright and he had the nerve to grin at you. 

"Maybe I should walk you home and check that room of yours," he admitted, easily managing to help you in from the balcony and taking the tray full of dishes with him. As you negotiated the stairs and went for your coat he shooed the rest of the customers out and closed up. You were still a little tipsy and quite tired – it had been a long day – and Grillby's warm arm as he walked you home across the street was very welcome. 

You dug your key out of your purse and opened the door, and Sparky came for a curious sniff at your guest. Grillby reached a hand towards her, and the cat apparently decided that this warm person was very nice indeed, because she immediately rubbed her face at his hand, leg and everywhere she could reach while purring like a little steam engine. Grillby laughed softly and bent down so he could pet the cat more effectively. 

”This animal of yours is very friendly,” he noted. ”A bit like a Temmie.” 

”It's a cat, her name is Sparky,” you explained. ”The room is here, if you want to see.” You opened the door and he came to look beside you.

”It is bigger than my staff room,” he said. ”It would be good to have another place to stay. I share the room at the old school with some relatives and was thinking that even the tiny staff room would be more comfortable than four other fire monsters. How much do you want as rent?”

”Oh... I don't know.” You hadn't thought about it. ”The kitchen is here, you're free to use it, and the bathroom... but you probably won't need it. I have a washing machine if you need to use it, so... I figure we can work something out.” You swayed a bit and stifled a yawn, which turned into a burp, and he chuckled lightly.

”Why don't we continue the negotiations tomorrow when we're both rested?” he suggested. ”You need to get some sleep, I know how early you woke up today. I can sleep in the staff room for tonight.” 

You couldn't persuade him to stay, so you fished out your spare key and handed it to him. ”I'll see you tomorrow, then,” you said and yawned even more. He took the key, bent down to kiss your cheek, and left. You pressed your hand to your cheek and went to bed, and dreamed of him all night. 

The next day you woke up late and slightly hungover. It was late in the afternoon before you could get yourself to leave the house for some grocery shopping, and even then you returned quickly and spent the rest of the weekend home curled under a blanket with your cat, watching old movies from your DVDs. You remembered only late Sunday night that you hadn't contacted Grillby, you didn't have his number, and it would be probably awkward to go to his bar next door this late to talk about the potential rent. 

Monday morning too early you made your weary way to work and didn't think of the weekend, which was in hindsight maybe not the right thing to do. As you came home at the end of the day tired and sweaty, you pet the cat, stripped off your sweaty clothes and went straight to the shower.  
Afterwards, feeling refreshed, you stepped naked out of the bathroom to find Grillby standing in the middle of the hall floor, his face slowly turning bright blue as he couldn't tear his eyes off your gloriously naked body but obviously feeling very awkward about it. 

You shrugged mentally. You had a nice, normal body, it was your home and you could walk around naked if you wanted to. And he was certainly free to look if he so wanted. And he wanted to, judging from the suspicious bulge in his immaculate, pressed pants. 

He sputtered embarrassed for a while, turned his face away and muttered an apology. You grinned, slipped into your room to spare his feelings, pulled on some clothes and reappeared more decent. He had retired to the kitchen, and you could smell a delicious dinner being cooked.

”Hey, um, sorry, I wasn't expecting you here like this, so I wasn't... careful," you said, popping in the kitchen and tying up your hair with both hands. He turned to you and nodded still a little blue in the face. 

"I should have warned you I was coming. It was just a little... unexpected, that's all. ...You didn't contact me during the weekend, but I surmised it was still okay for me to move in, so I borrowed a car and got some of my things from Underground here. If that's still fine with you?" He gestured you to sit and put a plate full of food in front of you. 

"Of course it's fine! I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. Um. I should probably have given you my phone number too..." You fetched your phone, and you swapped numbers and made some light conversation while enjoying a fine meal. You weren't a bit surprised he was an excellent cook – well, maybe you were, a little. But that was something you now had a chance to ask him, since he was actually living under your roof.

Speaking of which...

“Oh, we should put your name too in the mailbox. Is Grillby a first, a last or an only name?” 

“...A last name, but I like to use it as the only name.” His admission came slowly, and you smiled. 

“Oh, an embarrassing first name, huh? I have this friend whose parents had a very... peculiar idea of a pretty name, and they changed their name as soon as they were legally able to. So I understand completely. Grillby it is, then.” 

He looked at you for a while, and then he muttered something you couldn't quite hear. 

“What was that?” 

“Hots. My first name is Hots.” 

“Oh. So that's why Sans... Well, it fits you, if you don't mind me saying so. But I'll use Grillby if you wish. It's all the same for me.” 

“...Thank you. I... don't mind you using it. But not in public.” 

“I'll remember that.” Again you had some private thoughts of the wording; you might say you had the hots for him. Sans would be proud. You could never say that aloud.

As you were finishing your meal, you noticed the time. "It's late, shouldn't you be at work already?"

He shrugged. "It's my bar, and I've always had Mondays free, so no. I suppose I could hire someone to do some extra shifts, but Mondays are always so quiet I've decided to just have my day off then. – Of course I can go and do some paperwork, if you need the house to yourself?"

"Oh, no, no, no! You've only just moved in. Um, would you like to see a movie or something?" You had a nice collection of DVDs in your shelf, and of course there was always Netflix. So you settled on your couch with Sparky on your lap to binge watch some nature documents, talking lazily about the differences in nature of the Underground and the surface, and as the night started to grow late, you nodded off and awoke a little later curled up against Grillby's warmth. He had put an arm around you to keep you from falling off, and was reaching for the remote to switch off the TV. 

You yawned. "Sorry, Mondays always tire me disproportionately," you said. He just chuckled softly and answered, "I don't mind. Do you want to go sleeping?" 

You nuzzled your face against his shoulder, noticing that he hadn't taken his hand off your back, and obviously didn't mind you noticing. Time for some hard-core flirting. "I don't want to move... Would you carry me to bed?" You blinked your bleary eyes at him imploringly and smiled, and were rewarded by a sharp smile and low-voiced question: "Your bed or mine?" 

Oooh, this was it. You felt a sudden heat in the bottom of your stomach. "Mine's good." He made a non-committal noise and lifted you easily on his arms. It wasn't too many steps to your bedroom, and he didn't bother with lights as his flames were enough to see by. He set you down to your double bed, kissed you on the brow, and made to leave, but you took a hold of his sleeve. 

"I didn't mean you couldn't stay here too," you said in your best bedchamber voice, and were rewarded with him blushing for the second time today. He sputtered confusedly, sat down beside you, and took your hand. 

"Are you sure? I can regulate my temperature quite well, but I cannot guarantee not burning you accidentally," he said gravely. 

You shrugged. "Ice cubes?" 

Another sharp smile. "One of my kinks too, but..."

"Really? Well then. But what I meant was ice cubes are an excellent first aid to burns, so we should probably fetch a cooler full of ice right now right here. And I do have a slight heat kink, so there. Any other kinks – or boundaries I should know about?" 

"No hitting hard, no knife-play, no water, your bodily fluids aren't a problem, no suffocating. You?" He listed his things with a baffled enthusiasm, like he couldn't fully understand he was actually getting it on with you. You quickly replied with yours, and he nodded. 

"Um, I should be clean, but I'm not on the pill. Do you need..." 

"I'm clean too, and monsters only breed when all participants have agreed to. So unless there's some special fire-resistant strain of disease science hasn't found yet, we should be okay." He smiled reassuringly, fetched the ice and set the container on the floor next to you, and took your hand again and kissed the palm and every individual finger.

"How hot is too hot?" he asked, and you squirmed a bit and reached out to kiss him. 

"Depends on the place and the touch, I guess," you said, "Wanna find out?" 

"I'd love to," he said in a husky voice and helped you take your clothes off. "Is this too hot?" His delicate touches all around your body left you gasping with moans and sighs. He seemed almost overly cautious at first, but as you grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on your breast, closing the hot digits about the skin and hissing with pleasure, he became bolder. His mouth closed on a nipple while a thumb teased another, and you practically screamed as the hot tongue made a sweep around the areola before he simultaneously sucked it hard and pinched the other, pushing you on your back to the bed. 

His other hand made its way down your stomach and thigh, took a grip under the knee and lifted it to the side. As his mouth wandered down your belly, his other hand did the same to your other leg. Your breath hitched. He grinned at you from between your legs, kissed slowly both thighs, and started to take off his shirt. 

You groaned, frustrated. You were soaking wet, practically dripping on the sheets, and the bastard gave you a striptease show instead of oral. Although you had to admit it kind of added to the picture – he had a great body. 

The shirt was off, the pants were off, the socks, the underpants... wow. He really was packing. You barely had time to make sense of what you were seeing before he dipped his head back between your thighs and gave you a slow, tortuous lick. It almost made up for the earlier teasing. Almost. A suck, a lick, and two fingers entering and curling definitely did. Some intensive lapping and an applied pressure on your G-spot made you come so loudly you were sure they could hear you across the street. 

He licked you slowly as you came down from your first orgasm that night. Grinning he put his fingers into his mouth and slurped them clean with gusto. You made a wordless mewl as you pulled him towards you so you could kiss him and taste yourself on his mouth. 

"Liked that?" he whispered. "Good. Let's see how many I can get out of you." He returned to his former place, gave you a short lick with a hot tongue – and then suddenly mimicked the lick with an ice cube. Then again a hot lick. Cold. Hot. Cold. You had no time to make sense if it was hot or cold touching you until you came again. You were so out of breath you couldn't even scream. 

Next round had him pushing your thighs gently up so he could reach your buttocks. The fiery tongue dipped into your pussy twirling round and then continued even further down. 

"You're okay with this?" he made sure before twirling his tongue around your butthole. 

"I didn't expect... I should have washed before," you tried to object faintly, but he gave a chuckle and pinched your butt playfully. 

"I've fed you with monster food, it absorbs fully into your body and leaves no residue," he said. "I don't think you have to worry about that." He returned to his business, teasing the ring muscle until he could slip in a finger, and moving upwards with his tongue. Another finger and yet another slipped into your pussy bending upwards, his lips closed on your clit, and then you were coming with a squirt. The liquid hissed as it evaporated from his face, and you moaned faintly. 

"Come on, gimme some," you panted, and he squirmed back up to kiss you again. This time you were prepared and grasped his cock firmly as it came nicely within your reach, and he gave a startled sputter. 

"Don't you want some? You're hard as a rock," you asked, pumping him slowly but firmly and feeling him push into your fist almost involuntarily. 

"You think you're done?" he asked, panting in your ear and giving you small kisses every time you paused for long enough. 

"Why should I be done just because you'd get some action too?" you asked and pushed him down to the bed. You put your hands and mouth to work on him, enjoying his warmth and his taste, which was somehow familiar... and just as he was nearing his peak, twitching in your mouth, you spat him out of your mouth and confronted him.

"You taste exactly like that drink you gave me at the opening of your bar! Did you wank into my drink?" You sat on your haunches and smoldered at him. 

He looked up at you a little sheepishly. "No, it's not that, I swear! We monsters are made of magic, and our personal magic apparently has a taste you can discern." He closed his white eyes for a while and shivered. "Here, lick my hand, it'll taste the same." He reached his hand to you, and you took a finger into your mouth a little suspicious. True enough, he tasted of you – and again that elusive, spicy, hot taste that was so pleasant in your mouth. 

"Um, if it isn't too much to ask, could I..." He was panting hard, his cock twitching and dripping with precum, but he didn't touch it or you until you relented. 

"Well all right, I believe you. You do taste delicious, you know?" You gave his cock a long lick that made him groan, and then you swung your leg over his hips and straddled him. With some direction from your hand and hips he slipped in, and you both moaned at the feeling. 

He filled you up, all hot and smooth, and as you settled on his beautiful body and his mouth searched for tender spots on your neck you felt something you never had before. You definitely could tolerate to have him here, like this, forever... and then you started to move. 

You had admitted to a heat kink. This was heat in all its senses, temperature, sexual attraction, emotion, everything. His cock was slightly cooler than the rest of his body, but still it hit your cervix like a sun. Your walls stretched deliciously, and you had to stop for a moment to adjust. He smiled at you, did a deft little turn on the bed so that he ended up top, and then a heavy plunge of his hips made him hit just the right spot. For a moment you saw only white -- and then he did it again. And again. You were coming, screaming, and he didn't stop. Your hands roamed all about his back, feeling the coursing magic inside him fill you too. You let your other hand drop and found the ice cooler, and as you drew an ice cube along his back he hissed, jerked and came deep into you. 

His long spurts of hot cum made your walls spasm for the last time, and after the last gentle pulse of orgasm had subsided, you felt him slip away from you and you both made a little dissatisfied noise at the lost contact. He rolled you to your side and pulled you in as a little spoon, kissing your neck and shoulder while holding your limp ecstatic sweaty body close to his. He whispered sweet nonsense to your ear until you fell asleep, and even in dreams you felt him holding you like fire holds wood. 

You woke up much too early to the shrill alarm of your phone. You groaned; you had just been in the most wonderful dream... that continued as a warm mouth caressed your throat, a hand reached out for your phone to close off the alarm and a sleepy but suggestive voice murmured, "Call in sick. I don't want to let you go." 

"Uh... I could get into trouble if I randomly don't appear at work," you muttered, but curled back to him and felt a welcome poke against your butt.

"Just call in sick. You've sustained bad burns, after all," Grillby whispered, licking your ear and setting his hand on your breast. His hips squirmed a bit, and you felt his erect cock slip between your sweaty thighs with no resistance. He started to pump it determinedly against your crack and you moaned.

"I don't have any burns," you protested but pushed your hips back, and his fingers closed around your nipple and tweaked it a bit. 

"Can be arranged," he said with laughter in his crackling voice, and you didn't protest any more. 

How you got the day free you didn't know, but you definitely took advantage of it. In the afternoon when you and Grillby had finally gotten up, eaten, and talked about how you wanted to continue from here, he prepared for work and invited you to have late lunch at his bar. "We can let it be known there, people will talk, and you don't have to actually say it to everyone.”

“So, you believe everyone will accept this? A human and a monster? You're sure you want this?” 

He leaned over and gave you a long tender kiss. “Yes,” he said simply. “You do good to a soul.” 

So you went across the street to the bar after Grillby and helped him open, and when his ordinary patrons had arrived and were watching you two with badly concealed curiosity, he leaned over the counter and kissed you passionately on the lips. You blushed. After a tiny stunned silence the whole bar exploded with cheers and whistles and congratulations.


	2. To my Soul and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Sans is in need of some soul healing, too. How lucky your boyfriend has nothing against it. And apparently Papyrus is curious about it, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the fandom in general is rooting for ecto-penises on skelebros. Sorry, I decided to take another route to it... Also I seem to be unable to write some old-fashioned porn without any backstory or other interaction. So. Have some endless conversations and angst! (Also some fluff, because why not.)

You were both delighted and a little intimidated at how the monster community took you in as soon as Grillby let it be known that you two were an item. You met a veritable bunch of new monsters and made some very surprising friends. It appeared the monsters had been accepted in the city in a lesser degree than they might have wished, and every new tie between the humans and monsters was a welcome one. Most of them just put up their own businesses like they had done in Underground, which meant few humans ever visited them, and monsters themselves had no need to use human services. 

There was a monster library (or "librarby"; Sans explained there was an old joke there, but you didn't get it), several monster-run shops, coffee shops, tailors, even their own police department that was formally under the city police force but it was run entirely by monsters. Their chief was the red-haired fish monster you had seen at the barrier party; Undyne was her name and she was in a relationship with a yellow lizard scientist named Alphys, who you knew from your local anime club, which was one of the few mixed societies in the local university. She stuttered a bit, but every time you could get her into speaking about her favorite animes the deficit just disappeared. Alphys was also doing something science-y in the university, but you didn't really understand her explanations, having studied only Humanities yourself.

One Friday night you were hanging out at Grillby's,waiting for the closing time and the chance to spend some quality time with your hot boyfriend, exchanging puns and jokes with Sans at the counter in the meanwhile. You had noticed he had forsaken his habitual ketchup for stronger drinks, but you thought nothing of it until Grillby very pointedly took away his empty glass and replaced it with an unopened ketchup bottle. 

"hey, grillbz, what's with the virgin mary's? do i look like joseph to you? it's months 'till christmas, and halloween's before that, too! i don't approve of your nativity scenes." 

Grillby just sighed and pushed the ketchup closer to Sans. You finished your hot cider and turned to really look at the small skeleton. He looked terrible. His trademark blue hoodie was stained and didn't smell too fresh, he had amazing bags under his eyesockets, and you could see some indescribable grime between his vertebrae. You recognized the look. 

"Sans... how have you been lately? I mean, really? Everything good between you and Papyrus? Problems with work? Troubles in love?" 

He jerked visibly and stared at you a bit unstable. "fine, fine. why do you ask." 

"Because you look depressed. Don't say anything, I've been there myself. And yes, I know you've just laughed the night away and you do your jobs formidably and you just had that stand-up gig on Wednesday and it was a huge success. And I bet Paps doesn't know. But there's something eating you, and I don't know if it's a PTSD or just your equivalent of neurotransmitters, but you're not well and I want you to get help before it eats you alive." 

He slumped a bit, but didn't let go of his grinning mask. "well that's just so very kind of you. wouldn't want to end up as a bone for the dogs, myself." 

"Saannnsss..." you groaned; the pun was really sub-par for even this late at night. 

Grillby made a little move towards the door and started to wipe an empty table nearby. Most of his old regulars noticed the signs and finished their drinks, thanking him and wishing good night and slinking out quietly, and you leaned a bit closer to Sans. 

"Come on, buddy. You can tell me." The grinning mask didn't falter.

"Please. I'd hate to see you slide even farther down that chute." He kept grinning. 

"Sans. Look, my parents died in a car crash three years ago. The year after their death is total blackness in my memory. I was in a state of shock, too shocked to even grieve. It took me these three years to get over the experience, and I'm still not really "fine". I make do. And I can totally see you're going through something similar. Come on, Sans. Speak to me. I can't promise I can make it better or make it go away, but I can promise I'll try to help you any way I can. No matter what." 

Now his grinning mask cracked, and as Grillby came to sit on his other side and opened a ketchup bottle for him, you took hold of a bony hand and listened to his rambling, raw, painful account of his detached memories of the Underground. Of the different timelines, resets, of different Frisks who either killed everybody they met or just a few or only some, until the last time they killed no-one and befriended everybody, and all the time Sans was waiting in terror for the flash of a knife and the puff of dust on their every move. And Papyrus's death was the worst of these memories. Deaths. He had died so many times... 

Finally he had emptied it all out, bawling aloud and leaning on you and holding you tight and sobbing he didn't want to live another reset, even if Frisk had explained their capability of resets ended with the Barrier falling and there hadn't been one ever since. You held on to him, shushing gently and listening and offering some comforting words when his seemed to stop, but you really couldn't do any more. 

He was limp and fragile and shivering, falling half asleep in your arms, and you shook your head and asked Grillby if it was best just to take him home and put him to sleep between you. He would certainly need company and warmth. Grillby nodded, took him to his arms but nodded towards your phone on the bar. 

"Oh. Yes. I should definitely call Papyrus. What shall I say?" 

"We're in the middle of a... chess match. I've used that excuse before." 

"So this has happened before? I'll call him." 

And you did, holding the phone far from your ear and lying as convincingly as you could to the sweet cinnamon roll who accepted the lie graciously and told you to make sure he drunk a glass of milk in the morning, "SINCE IT MAKES YOUR BONES STRONG AND HE'S ALWAYS SO LETHARGIC AFTER A NIGHT OF CHESS."

You promised and ended the call, and found that Grillby had already finished his closing-up routine and put on his coat and was collecting a passed-out Sans back in his arms. You followed his lead and you went out and crossed the empty street to your house. 

You took off your coat, helped Grillby strip the unconscious Sans down to his undies, and decided you might have to take him to shower first, because frankly he stank. Depression and neglect did that to a person. 

Sans woke up only briefly as you held him up under the shower and rubbed his bones clean. He shivered and moaned, but didn't protest. You dried him with a towel and pushed him out of the bathroom onto waiting Grillby's arms, and followed after you had dried yourself. You didn't bother putting on pajamas, sleeping with Grillby was warm enough.

"You found his sensitive bones?" whispered Grillby as you were tucking Sans in between you. 

"Oh, was that it? And wait, how do you know?" You looked at him and saw he blushed bright blue. You grinned at him knowingly.

"I... may have helped him with these problems before," he answered somewhat evasively. 

"In Underground? You had a relationship? He has had a drinking problem for how long now?" 

"I'm not sure. Not as such. As I said, I helped him occasionally, whenever these... episodes happened. I seem to remember a time when he wasn't drinking, but that was a long time ago, and all of our memories for the few years before the Break seem a bit muddled. What Sans told you tonight might explain it. Although he's always been... sensitive. I mean, his HP is still one, and even most babies are stronger. He's also prone to depression. I think... since his father disappeared." He leaned on his elbow and caressed gently the passed-out bonehead between you. 

"Oh? So that was what cracked him. What happened with his father?" 

"I can't remember." Grillby watched as Sans tried to cuddle closer to him and wrapped an arm over him in order to touch you too. "It seems I'm one of the rare persons who can remember his existence... and I can't even remember his name." 

You shook your head and twined your fingers with his. "The Underground seems like a terrible place," you said, kissing the hot digits. "I'm so glad all of you are in the surface now." 

"Me too, my love," he said, leaned over Sans to kiss you, and you both went to sleep with the shivering Sans between you. 

You woke up to the scent of breakfast. Sans was still sleeping tightly against you, making tiny noises and twitching in his sleep. You wondered what he was dreaming of. 

Grillby came naked to the room with a fully laden breakfast tray which he set on the night table, coming back to bed beside you and Sans. He kissed you gently and thoroughly, taking good time and effort, and didn't care that Sans woke up in the middle of it and groaned.

"yea, i get it, could you two lovebirds just throw a bone to a skeleton here and..." His complaints were silenced by Grillby's mouth landing on his and kissing him with as much effort as you. You grinned at your boyfriend and laced your fingers around Sans' collarbones, dragging your nails softly along the bone and making him moan desperately into the kiss. 

”can you... can you do that again?” he panted raggedly when Grillby finally let his mouth alone. You complied and drew your nails along some of his bones, searching for the causes of the most satisfactory moans and shivers. He was a writhing, hot mess by the time you both left him alone and started to pass the breakfast around. 

”Come on, Sans, eat. You'll need your strength,” you cooed, holding a piece of well-syruped pancake in a fork before his teeth. He wasn't registering it for a moment, then he just stared blankly at it and chomped it into his mouth faster than you could see. 

"so that's it? you give a skele a boner and then leave him hanging?" You hand-fed him more pancakes, but he wouldn't be quiet. You smiled and winked at Grillby, ate your part of the pancakes and turned back to Sans. 

"I meant it, you're going to need your strength," you said. "Eat. Unless there's something else you'd rather eat?" You were sitting naked and cross-legged in front of him on top of the covers and shifted just a little bit, so he could enjoy the view. The eyesockets went black for a second, and then the perpetual grin returned with a twist. Grillby sat behind you and played a little with your nipples while watching Sans. 

"grillbz... you're okay with this?" Sans looked at him, reaching out a bony hand but not touching until he got a confirmation from both of you. 

"We wouldn't have taken you in if we weren't okay with this," you said gently, uncrossing your legs and pulling him in closer. Bony hands joined the fiery ones on your breasts and all three of you sighed. 

You cradled the small skeleton in your arms, letting your hands roam on his sturdy bones and finding his tender spots with ease. As your hands teased his lower floating ribs, his panting breath was smothered to your breasts, and then you felt a strange slippery wetness on them. You looked down. A pale blue tongue was slithering from between his teeth and lapping at your nipples. 

"is this good?" he asked, and you replied by moaning. He continued, grunting with lust as Grillby's hands and mouth explored his bones while he was pleasuring you.

When you finally pushed him away to get some air, you immediately turned to him and latched your mouth on his ribs. You rolled your tongue around his sternum and made him whine and pant, and you had rarely heard a sweeter sound. You were toying with his spine, pumping slowly up and down between his ribs and pelvis, and as his hips started to buck against your breasts, you felt a weird hardness on them that you definitely hadn't expected. 

You lifted your head and looked down. His pubic symphysis sported a bony protrusion of surprising proportions, and you touched it gingerly and made him moan. 

“A... a baculum? But human skeletons don't have a baculum!” you exclaimed.

“ah ah ah. not a human skeleton, sweet cheeks,” he said, grinning with a devilish smirk. “like it? i can do some tricks with it, if you're willing to try.”

You looked at Grillby with some apprehension. He nodded encouragingly.

“let's do it like this...” Sans suggested, pushed you down to your side to the bed and settled behind your butt. His fingers pinched and groped the soft flesh there, and his tongue lolled out and teased your hip and the curve of your belly. Grillby lifted your topmost leg and kissed the underside of your thigh. 

"If you're going to say 'boner' ever again..." you said, as Sans settled behind your back and guided himself in. His baculum was hard (ha!), very smooth with no discernible glans, not very long but nice and thick, and it slided in with a delicious stretch. Grillby moved your thigh over Sans' s hipbone and put his mouth to work, licking you and him in turn. 

As a bony hand grasped your tit and gave it a squeeze, you moaned even harder. It didn't take you very long to come loudly, and Sans wasn't far behind. You didn't know what it was he was filling you with, but there seemed to be quite a lot of it. The weirdest thing was that he was still hard... but then again, a baculum. 

You laid there panting, felt Sans panting against your back, and tried to pull your lover up to your face to kiss him. He relented and kissed you, pressing his own hardness on your body, and you smiled and tried to pull him in for seconds. 

"what, not gonna give me a taste too?" came Sans's voice from behind your back, and then the two were turning you to your other side. Grillby kissed your neck and caressed your breast and pushed into you with an almost painfully familiar heavy plunge and a hiss from your nether parts; apparently Sans's cum was wet and plentiful. 

Sans grinned up at you and his weird blue tongue peeked out between his teeth. He teased your belly and thighs a while before sinking his tongue into your crack and slathering it with something you decided to call spit, although you were sure the analogy wouldn't fit. You didn't mind; you were nearing another peak as it was. The feeling of your fiery boyfriend behind your back and another's cool tongue on your clit, licking his own cum off your boyfriend's cock, soon tipped you over to the pleasure. 

As you were coming down from your orgasm, you could feel Grillby was nowhere near to coming himself. You didn't really mind; you were on a plateau and didn't think you had any more peaks in you. But then Sans emerged from between your legs and asked, “would there be a re _butt_ al if i wanted to tap that fine _ass_ et too? I don't think i've yet hit the rock _bottom_.” 

Grillby asked, “Whose?” at the same moment as you said, “There's lube on the top drawer on your left...”

Sans just grinned, dug out the lube and said, “i meant yours, sweet cheeks. i've tapped that fiery ass a few times back in the day.” 

You looked at Grillby over your shoulder and said laughing, “I never thought you'd be a bottom, Grillby! I have to remember this.” You proceeded to roll him on his back, made a deft little turn over him so you faced him still keeping him in, and leaned down to present your butt to Sans. You moved your hips a bit to keep Grillby interested, and felt Sans drop a cool dollop of lube up your crack and guide it slowly to your other hole. A bony finger, then two set to opening you up, and you sighed with pleasure. Grillby was watching your face with something akin to hunger and obviously restraining himself so Sans could work on you. 

Soon enough his baculum was searching for entrance, and you couldn't help screaming as you felt him glide in slowly and carefully. As they both started to move more and you felt them rubbing each other through your thin wall, the heat and the hardness excited you like nothing ever had. You felt you still had at least one in you, and as they both grunted and strained in search of their own pleasure, you mushed your mouth on Grillby's and screamed your orgasm into it. His hands held your face gently, a fiery tongue played with yours, and then they both came into you in one singular burst of magic that filled you up and left you squeezed between them, panting and ecstatic. 

For a while nobody moved. Then you groaned and pushed Sans off your back – his bones hurt your spine – and you heard hissing from between your legs where all of your liquids were pooling on Grillby's crotch. He rolled you gently over and moved a bit to avoid “wets”, his equivalent of burns. You had learned that the amount of water that would harm him was about a glassful, but he didn't like to take any chances, and you could understand it.

You felt like you should get up and clean yourself a bit, maybe even take a pee to avoid any infections, but laying next to your hot boyfriend was too comfortable. Soon you drifted asleep and felt Sans curl up in front of you like a bony pillow, while Grillby hugged you both closer and nuzzled your neck.

You woke up early in the afternoon a bit stiff but still fuzzy with pleasure, and found out that Grillby was preparing for work and Sans was chatting with him in the kitchen. 

“nah, you two are made for each other, anyone can see that,” he said. “don't mind sharing the bed every once in a while, but don't make me a structure. i have paps to take care of. besides, you know.  
history. wouldn't want to risk...” He went quiet as you came to the kitchen yawning and kissed them both, took your mug of coffee from Grillby and sat by the table. 

“What were you talking about? History?” you asked, sipping the perfectly hot liquid. 

“nah. gotta go home, seeya,” Sans drawled and disappeared with a blink before you could react. 

“What was that all about?” you asked, sipping your coffee again. 

Grillby shrugged, wiped a white-hot hand over your breakfast dishes to burn them clean, and seemed to change his mind. 

“I told you yesterday he has only one HP? Would you believe he has ten now? You really do good to a soul.” 

“I guess that's wonderful, but what does it mean?” 

“...Oh. I haven't explained, have I? Ask me again in the evening and I'll explain.” He kissed you and left, leaving you frustrated. You guessed you'd have to do some research on your own again. 

This time you simply opened the UnderNet and asked Toriel. Not in so many details, you just told her you had heard the term and wanted to know more. You knew she could probably put it in such terms that you could understand, having explained it to Frisk and other humans before. 

Her answer really did open your eyes. You ended up having a long conversation about souls and their colors, HP, EXP and LV. It all was a little intimidating, especially as you hadn't had the slightest idea what you were doing. You had studied psychology before your parents had died, but human psychology was so much more complicated and less encompassing than the monsters' souls. And then Toriel messaged you back a line that made you jump. 

'Humans have souls too, you know. And you have a good one, I can tell.' 

'You mean spiritually? Or a (white inverted heart symbol), like you?' You had always wondered the weird symbol on the UnderNet “likes”, and as you didn't know what it was used for, you never used it. 

'I mean a real soul, just like us. Monster souls are usually visible only at the moment of death, so the symbol means quite literally “my soul goes out for you” or something like that. Human souls are stronger and can manifest in different situations, usually in fights or...

Um, I probably shouldn't be asking this, but Grillby hasn't talked you about it?' 

'He had to leave for work when we were talking about it. He promised to explain more when he came back.' 

'Then I'll leave the rest for him. It's somewhat personal, especially since you are in a relationship.'

She started to write something in the chat window, but never finished the message after starting a few times. Then her last message was, 'Oh, my snail pie is burning!' and she went offline. You shrugged and wondered if you should try Alphys, but decided she would probably just rant something scientific you wouldn't understand. 

You were in bed reading when he came home after closing the bar. You closed the book and kissed him as he came to bed next to you, but asked right away about the souls thing. You mentioned that Toriel had explained most of it, but the personal part was still unexplained. 

Grillby sputtered a bit, but nodded. 

“She is probably the best person to explain the whole thing. Um... how should I put this? She did explain you that your soul is the most personal part of you, it's everything you are and could be? The thing is, you don't go around showing your soul to just anyone. It's different for us monsters, we practically _are_ our souls, but you humans sort of... wear your flesh over your soul like clothes, and to see it naked is...” He blushed blue, probably thinking about that one time he came upon you naked. 

“It's private, I get it,” you said, kissing the blue cheek. “So why would you see it only in fights?”

“Not just fights,” he replied quietly. “Some of us can peek into a soul without a deeper connection, to... check on things. Doctors. Judges. Ah... bartenders.” 

“Aha! I knew there was something in there.” You sat up with barely contained glee. “So you've been peeking at me quietly all this time, right? Do you like what you see?” 

“I haven't! Well... just once.” Blue lights danced around the room, he was blushing so hard. “I should have told you before. When Sans had invited you to the barbecue... I suppose he had checked on you there, but I had to make sure. What I saw... your soul is beautiful. No hatred, no guile. A generous soul. I had to get to know you. And at the opening... All right, I may have taken another peek then. You shone even brighter. And when you fell asleep on me that first night...” He pulled a hand over his face. “Very well, I have been peeking on your soul quietly all this time. But you'd know why if you saw it.” 

“Can't you show me? Should we have a fight then?” 

“You... want me to show you? Really?”

“I thought I said that already.”

He said nothing, just put a hand on your chest for a moment. When he took it off, your perspective of the world changed. Everything was black, except for his brightly burning shape that cast no light around you. You looked around. There was a green shine all around you, like sunlight through a stained glass window, and as you looked at yourself, you saw it was because of you. 

Green soul. Kindness. You laughed a bit, Toriel had all but said something about that, so you weren't even surprised. You didn't find yourself especially beautiful, but then again you were the first soul you had ever seen. 

If someone was beautiful in this utter blackness, it was the bright flaming monster in front of you.

Your perspective changed again, and you were back on your bed, almost falling towards his arms. 

“Are you all right?” he asked worried and held you gently against himself. “It can be a bit taxing...” 

“I'm fine. And I think you are beautiful.” You kissed him and enjoyed the warmth of his tongue in your mouth. 

“Wait. You said Sans had probably checked on me? Why would he do that?” 

“He's one of our judges.” Grillby said it like it was obvious. 

“...Oh.” You thought of the little punny skeleton with depression, weird kinks and a scientific mindset. “He doesn't come across as judgmental. How do they school judges in your community?” 

“Like in yours, I think. It also requires some natural talent, of course. Being judgmental is not a part of that, I'm glad to say.” He kissed you again. 

"Want to do something beautiful, my soul?"

The next morning you got a message from Sans. 

'paps wants to make you some spaghetti sometime next week. he's not the greatest cook but he likes you. don't tell him i pasta. which day would suit you?'

'I'd love that! Tell him I'm free whenever.'

Friday found you sitting in the skeleton brothers' kitchen with a plate of spaghetti in front of you. Sans had left to work, and you were stalling, playing with your food after just one forkful of the stuff, since you had no heart to say to Papyrus that his spaghetti was still awful. (Sans had assured you it was a great deal better than it had been in the Underground, but he still had some way to go in order to be a great cook.) 

"THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER LAST WEEKEND, HUMAN!" Papyrus proclaimed loudly and made you start. "HIS CHESS MATCHES WITH GRILLBY HAVE BEEN QUITE HARD ON HIM, BUT NOW IT SEEMS HE'S FINALLY GOTTEN THE HANG OF IT AND DOESN'T COME HOME IN SUCH A SORRY STATE ANY MORE! UM... COULD YOU TEACH ME SOME CHESS, TOO?" 

You smiled a little awkwardly. Luckily for you you knew the moves, but to hear Papyrus use the euphemism probably quite innocently was slightly disturbing. 

"I didn't bring a chess board with me, I didn't know you wanted to play! Maybe next time, hmm? Or do you have one?" You knew Grillby did have a chess board you could borrow, and you probably should take a re-check on the rules, too.

Papyrus was shaking his head. "NO, I MEAN THE... OTHER KIND OF CHESS. NOT THE BOARD GAME." His cheeks were glowing orange and he couldn't quite meet your eyes. "THE ONE HE PLAYS WITH GRILLBY, AND YOU, APPARENTLY." He looked at your open-mouthed amazement and huffed indignantly.

"COME ON, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T EXACTLY STUPID. OR NAIVE. MY BROTHER MAY WANT TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK, BUT I'M A GROWN-UP SKELETON AND I KNOW WHAT THEY'VE BEEN DOING. SANS SAYS IT'S RELAXING, AND... I'VE BEEN UNDER SOME STRESS LATELY, TOO. OF COURSE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO..." 

He buried his head into his bony hands. "NOW I'VE RUINED IT!" he complained. "NOW YOU HATE ME AND DON'T WANT TO EAT MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI ANY MORE! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, HUMAN?" 

You dropped your fork and practically ran to the anguished skeleton. You wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders and hushed him. "No, no, no, it's not that," you said quickly. "I was just... surprised. Usually... people do it when they like each other very much..." 

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS HOW YOU MADE LITTLE MONSTERS?" said Papyrus lifting his head up and looking at you curiously.

"Well, I've understood the method is the same, but monsters just have to agree to make a baby..." you started, but Papyrus continued, "YES, BUT SANS WOULDN'T WANT TO MAKE LITTLE MONSTERS WITH GRILLBY, WOULD HE? OR YOU? SO PEOPLE DO IT WITH OTHER PEOPLE WHO THEY LIKE MODERATE AMOUNTS, RIGHT?" 

You admitted this. 

"SO... WOULD YOU LIKE ME ENOUGH TO... PLAY CHESS WITH ME? I REALLY FEEL LIKE I DO LIKE YOU ENOUGH, AND I'D LIKE TO GET THE HANG OF IT BEFORE..." And he blushed even more brightly.

"Oooooh, you have a sweetheart? Are you sure you don't want to learn it from them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Papyrus shook his head. 

"NOT YET, BUT I'M PLANNING TO! I FOUND THIS INCREDIBLE THING CALLED 'DATING SERVICE' IN THE INTERNET!" 

You groaned and buried your head into his shoulder. "Don't go there, Paps, please. You don't know who you could meet there. And by that I mean not everyone is nice and monster-friendly. I don't want to see you hurt." 

"SO... YOU'LL HELP ME?" His hopeful eyes stared at you with enthusiasm, and you sighed, kissed the big skeleton lightly on his orange cheek and dug out your phone to tell Grillby where you were and what you were being proposed. 

To your surprise he was very supportive and encouraging. "Sans said he's been tense and irritated lately," he said. "You definitely should do it. He couldn't get a better teacher." 

"You're... all right with this?"

He laughed his crackling, soft laugh that you so much loved. "I wouldn't have taken Sans in if I wasn't," he said. "You're so good to a monster's soul it would be selfish to try to keep you all to myself. Be good to him." 

"I will," you promised. "I love you." 

"I love you too," he answered. "I'd love to watch, though, but he seems too shy for that. But just for future reference." 

You didn't know how he could insinuate a lewd wink on the phone, but you had his permission, and you ended the call and turned to Papyrus. 

"Okay then. Shall we go to your room?" 

He nodded, lifted you lightly into his arms and carried you upstairs. Oh. A romantic, then. His room was full of posters of Mettaton, little action figures in various poses of combat, and he had a race car bed, on which he plopped you with slightly more enthusiasm than care. 

"SO WHAT'S THE FIRST MOVE?" he asked and kneeled before you, eyes shining and his perpetual grin even wider than before. 

"Um... we might want to take our clothes off," you suggested. "Do you want to help me? It's usually a very nice way to get to touch the other and see what they like." 

"CLOTHES OFF! CHECK!" he exclaimed and briskly started to take off your shirt. 

"Hold it, just a moment, Paps. Slowly! Take your time!" You had heard a seam crack, and you didn't want to wreck your favorite shirt. He nodded and continued a little more carefully. 

You demonstrated what you meant by relieving him of his COOL DUDE shirt, taking your time passing each of his ribs. His panting told you he was at least as sensitive there as his brother. You threw the shirt to the floor and licked and sucked his collar bones, and enjoyed thoroughly his writhing and whimpering. 

His hands settled on your hips and advanced to finger hesitantly the button of your jeans. You nodded, and he deftly popped it open, drew down the zipper and wiggled the pants slowly down your hips. You helped him by lifting yourself a bit, and was pleasantly surprised at his hands settling under your butt closing hesitantly in an attempted grab.

"Very good, Paps! That's the way! You can pinch a little harder if you want, that's a good place for it... unf." You had forgotten how literal he was; you would be sporting his fingerprints in form of a bruise for quite some time. 

He apologized copiously, but you shrugged it away and teased his shorts away. His baculum was standing proudly in front of you, longer but thinner than his brother's, and you licked a slow stripe along it and tasted his peculiar orangey aroma on your tongue. You didn't dare to do anything more, since he seemed quite ready to spill even without stimulation, so you just leaned back and asked: “Would you like a taste, too?” 

He complied eagerly and pushed you back on his bed, leaned over you and surprisingly expertly dipped his orange tongue into you. It was followed by two long, thin, bony fingers that fumbled a bit before you muttered some directions and he synchronized his movements. 

Your hips bucked as he hit the perfect spot inside you while his tongue swept over your clit just right, and his other hand slammed on top of your hip bone to keep you in place. You moaned.  
"OH, SORRY! DID I HURT YOU?" he exclaimed, but you shook your head and told him to do it again and never, ever stop. He obeyed, really putting his backbone into it (Sans would be proud, you thought), and then your back arched and you came with a scream and a squirt. 

"WAS THAT... SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN? I THOUGHT ONLY MALES DID THAT!" said Papyrus drying his face on the sheets. "ARE WE FINISHED NOW? DID YOU WIN?" 

"No, no, this isn't about winning at all, Paps," you explained as soon as you could draw breath after seeing stars. "Yes, some people do that, it's the same process at least in humans. It's totally all right. I can go on for quite a while, and we haven't gotten to the best part yet! Would you like to lay down? I can work on you for a while." 

Obediently the big skeleton laid down on his bed, took a grip on the steering wheel in the headboard of the bed, and closed his eyes as if expecting pain. You rolled lightly on top of him and begun to kiss his ribcage just lightly until his face was a bright orange beacon against the red of the bed. 

"Open your eyes, Paps dear, I want you to see what's happening," you cooed, and he opened his eyes wide to look at you. His expression was somewhat confused but blissful as your kisses wandered lower. Your tongue teased his spine and made him shiver and bite his teeth together, and you gently told him to moan if he felt like it. He shook his head once and squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them again as your hands started to circle his pelvis. 

Your thumbs rubbed the inside of his pelvic bones as your mouth approached the eagerly quivering baculum. A tiny whine escaped from between his teeth as you closed your lips around it, but at least he didn't come immediately. You teased him a while, holding him in your mouth with just occasional touches of your tongue on the sleek bone, while your hands searched the dips and bumps of his pelvic circle for sensitive spots. His whimpers and slight bucking told you when he was close, and then you slowed down or just removed your hands or mouth until he whimpered again. 

You were starting to get wet again because of his noises, so you finally showed some mercy and pressed your tongue along the bone as you sucked it like a lollipop. A slightly stronger whimper and an arching of his back gave you a fleeting warning, as he came on one big orange spurt into your throat. You knew to expect it but almost choked nevertheless and had to spit out most of it. His face was scrunched in extasy, as if he was afraid to let it show. You squirmed slowly up towards his face to kiss him lightly, keeping a hand caressing his hipbone, and watched as his expression slowly relaxed. 

His hands descended from the wheel to your face. He opened his eyes a bit and just looked at your face, then tenderly extended a finger and wiped a drip of cum from the corner of your mouth. Then he gripped you unexpectedly on the waist and pulled you up so you sat astride his pelvis, his hard baculum twitching between your legs. His drowsy blissful expression didn't change, but there was a question in his eyes. You moved slowly your hips against his, he blinked and tightened his grip, and then you were lifted up and placed back so you were impaled on his baculum.

It slided in smoothly, you were already wet enough, and though it was thinner than his brother's, it was certainly long enough. You arched your back and moaned with pleasure and then started to ride him with all your might. 

He bucked back, still eerily quiet. His hands on your hips held you in place and guided you, his face was relaxed and calm, and as you were nearing your peak he seemed to concentrate on your pleasure rather than his own, restraining his movements to hit your G-spot as well as possible. Your movements became erratic as you approached your climax, trying to hold back so he would get some pleasure out of it too, but then his face scrunched again and a small whimper escaped from between his teeth stating, “Please...” It was the tiniest voice with words you'd ever heard from him and unexpectedly it pushed you over. Your back arched, your fists closed around his lowest floating ribs, and a voiceless scream tore out from your throat as your muscles closed tightly around his baculum. It made him in turn buck, whimper and spurt his orange essence into you. 

You liquefied slowly over him, riding out your orgasm and waiting for your strength to return. His hands folded gently over you and caressed your back, and you only rolled off when his bones started to press your breasts and stomach too much. After a while you went to the bathroom, cleaned yourself up a bit and came back to dress, and found out he had left. 

As you sneaked downstairs, you found him in the kitchen drinking a big glass of milk. You smiled, kissed him, declined the offer of milk or spaghetti, and went home. 

Grillby was preparing for work, but kissed you tenderly as you went past him to change your clothes. 

“Had fun?” he asked, and you nodded tiredly and promised to tell him all about it when he came back.


	3. Soul Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby proposes you another job, and you agree. Also it's your birthday and you get some gifts, some of which appear to be quite... hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some more kinks catered to. Like slime? We got slime. Like bondage? That also. Like icky-sweet birthday parties? It's your lucky day, although not a special birthday. (Yes, I was born in November, what are you staring at?)

You settled into a nice quiet life within the monster community, and the only thing bothering you was the fact your boyfriend and you had such different work schedules. Your days started far too early in the morning, his not long after you came from work, and the next time you would see him was late in the night when he came to bed with you. You had weekends off, his only day off was Monday, but you made do. Usually you took a nap after he had left for work and joined him later at Grillby's for a snack or a drink, if it was Friday and you didn't need to go to work the next day. You were desperately looking for another job, but so far there was no hope for that, not for one of your age and lack of diploma from the university. 

“You wouldn't have to work, you know, if it bothers you that much,” Grillby said one night kissing your ear after you had ranted about one more failed job interview. “I have quite a regular clientele and I could well support you. You could just quit your job, you don't even like it that much.” 

“I wouldn't want to be a kept woman,” you demurred. 

“But you own the house. I feel like a kept man, since you don't even let me pay rent...” His lips were wandering down your throat and his fingers were playing with your breast, and you squirmed as you tried to keep your mind straight. 

“That's not the same thing! And just what do you think you're doing now? Paying in nature, that's what.” 

“Hmmm... I wish this currency was more common. You're such a treasure.” His mouth was devouring your shoulder and his hand was doing serious excavations between your legs. You gave up and yielded to his touch, sighing. He always managed to distract you from your problems. 

Your hands wandered through the flames on his head and guided him on your breasts. He complied and drew his tongue over your nipples in wide, hot strokes, until you moaned. His fingers played with your clit as he set to sucking your nipples, and it didn't take you too long to come and pull him closer in the throes of your orgasm. As he pushed in, he fitted his pace to the pulsing of your muscles, drawing out your sensations and making way for another. 

As you were coming down from your high, he pulled one of your legs up and moved you to your side a bit, so he could tease your clit again with a hand and still fuck freely your gaping pussy. You grabbed a pillow and moaned in the rhythm of his heavy strokes. An ice cube fell on your belly and made you gasp, but before he could retrieve it and do whatever he intended, you stole it and slided it between his pumping buttocks, causing him to gasp in turn. You pushed it further, searching for his entrance. His pumping turned almost frantic and his breathing was all moans, and then you pushed the slippery, almost-melted cube into his anus. He screamed and came deep into you, and his shaking finger on your clit made you cum too. 

He kissed you sloppily as he flopped over you. You were glad he weighed no more than a sack of charcoal, because you loved to lay under him. He was like a hot, tender blanket. With benefits. Apparently he hadn't had quite enough yet. 

His fingers played with your hair. 

“I've said before that you do good to a soul, haven't I?” he asked. “You could do that for a living. Healing souls.” 

“What, fucking monsters for money? Most of them don't seem to need or want human sex, or at least I haven't heard of too many new pairings.” 

“Not just 'fucking monsters for money'. I know there are humans who are willing to do that for free, and certainly for money, but you're the only one who seems to have the knack of resolving monsters' problems with sex. Besides you don't seem opposed to do that. Am I right?” His kisses were soft like candle-flames. 

“Well... you're not wrong.” You were still a bit hesitant. 

“If I find monsters in need of healing, can I... suggest them to you? You wouldn't be obliged to do anything you don't want to, of course. And no-one would question if you turned an offer down. But you're starting to be low-key famous, at least in the monster community.”

“How come?”

“Sans,” he answered. “His HP keeps on rising every time we invite him over, and it's beginning to show. His... he comes from a very strong family, nearly boss-monster level. He is almost at his brother's level now. It shows, believe me.” 

“And Paps can't keep his mouth shut,” you concluded. “Do you think it would work?”

“I'm certain. I have all the confidence in you.” He kissed you again and started to move his hips in a very suggestive way. “See how quickly you make my power rise?”

You huffed. “You're made of magic, you can get it up anytime,” you scolded him. “But I'm not opposed to a round two. Is there any more ice?” 

He kept you still, teasing you with just his hips. “You promise to think about it?” 

You sighed again. “I'll think about it, but I make no promises.”

“Good.” You heard some rattling of ice cubes, and then a cold sweep on your throat and chest. 

*

“I heard about some monsters needing help, if you would be interested,” said Grillby as he was preparing for bed a couple of nights later. “It's nothing big, but there is no-one who would have the time and the know-how since Alphys has this conference she must attend, and they really need someone to help them with budding.” 

“Help them do what now?” You knew monsters had a great variation and not all of them were humanoid, or even mammaloid if that was a word, but needing help to bud sounded weirdly... vegetal. 

“I take it you haven't met Moldsmals yet?”

You tried to remember the list of known monster types. No, you didn't think you had ever even heard of them.

"They're not exactly rare, but they don't move much. Most live in their own quarters. Their neighbors came by and said they needed help, and asked if I knew anyone willing to help. I promised to put the request forward."

You considered it for a moment. 

"What would it consist of, this helping with budding?"

He looked at you. "You know." 

"Oh." You considered a bit more. "And I suppose you'd like to watch?"

His grin widened to the point that you just facepalmed. "Should've guessed." You sighed and kissed him anyway. "All right, I'll help them. How many of them are there?" 

"I'm not quite sure, but I think they spoke of at least three."

"Very well. When would they want this to happen?"

"Whenever you're free and comfortable."

"How about Saturday? I'd have the whole day, and I wouldn't need to wake up the next day. And you'd have some time before work, too." 

"I'll let them know."

The next day you delved into all of your databases to find more information of the Moldsmals. You found some images about jelly-like monsters who wobbled gently along, their size and shape seemed to be something like a footstool, and all in all they seemed quite nice and benevolent. You couldn't see head or tail or any organs in their jellylike body, and their movement seemed to be mostly wobbling. They didn't even speak, as far as you could find.

You didn't understand what kind of sex they would offer, but you didn't really care. Monsters considered them monsters, so they had to be somewhat intelligent. If they were intelligent, you could probably negotiate with them. And if they needed help with budding, you were sure you could offer a helping hand – or whatever was necessary. 

Besides the idea of a jelly monster was something of a turn-on for you.You wondered if they would be squishy or slimy, if they could generate any limbs or orifices, and how their wobbly movement would feel against your skin and other parts. You were beginning to wait eagerly for Saturday.

You endured your work week until Friday mostly by daydreaming of the Moldsmals, and it appeared that Toriel had heard through the grapevine that you had promised to help them, because she “accidentally” shared a video with you of Shyren, the popular monster singer on a gig with a line of lime-green Moldsmals wobbling behind her as chorus dancers. When you thanked her for the video (you actually really liked Shyren), she sent you a few more, always with Moldsmals in the back. Neither of you mentioned the real reason for the videos of the wiggly light green jelly monsters.

“Excited?” asked Grillby seeing you watch all the videos again on Friday night. 

“Mmmh... a little,” you replied, but finished the video and sighed. “Mostly I just wish I could ask advice from Alphys, but she's in that scientific conference somewhere and hasn't even signed in to UnderNet all of this week. Undyne keeps complaining about it.” 

“Well, I'm sure you'll manage quite well on your own.”

Saturday morning you woke up to a breakfast in bed, as Grillby said he wanted to be sure you were in your full HP. After you had eaten, been eaten out, showered and dressed (in something easy to remove and washable in case of sliming), you packed a small bag of clothes and other paraphernalia you thought might come in handy, and you took a leisurely walk across the monster district with Grillby. You were both happy it wasn't raining, but Grillby took his special large umbrella with him in any case. He didn't trust the weather on the surface.

It had been only a year and some months that the monsters had been aboveground, and already the slum of decrepit, deserted houses was beginning to thrive. The houses were in various states of being fixed, the front and back yards were being trimmed even in late fall, and all monsters that were out and about greeted you and Grillby with cheer and optimism. You counted several bunnies, a few lizards and some whose species you didn't even know. All kinds of kids were running freely from yard to yard; you saw the yellow armless kid run after a bunny and fall on his face again but they got back up like it was no big deal. You hoped they'd soon learn how to keep their balance.

Near the other end of the monster district there was a low concrete structure, you'd guess it was an old bomb shelter that wasn't in use any more. It was there that Grillby led you. The place was a little creepy-looking, but the front was meticulously cleaned and the front wall and the door were somewhat freshly painted lime-green and pink. The door was ajar, and you entered. 

Inside the place was damp but clean, the walls and ceiling were bare concrete but the floor had been covered with a brown soft carpet. You took your shoes off at the door and felt the carpet. Yes, it was damp, but it wasn't as cold as you had expected. There was a couple of low stools in a corner and a small table next to them, but no other furniture. You started to walk towards them, but suddenly there was a pale green jello blocking your way. It was a slime mold...? The aroma of lime gelatin wafted through. 

“Hello! You're Moldsmal, right? I'm (Y/N), and I'm here to... help you?” 

Moldsmal burbled quietly. 

Oh. They didn't speak. The monster wobbled gently up and down, and you wiggled your hips in tandem. It wiggled back. What a meaningful conversation! 

You decided to lie down next to it, watching it closer. It was still a jello-like blob, wiggling and squorching, but as you were lying immobile with it, you suddenly felt another behind you. You turned to look and saw a pink one wiggling sexily by your butt. There was a third one farther away sitting motionless. It smelled like a bait shop. 

You wiggled your hips again and started to pull your clothes off. The two closer Moldsmals waited pensively as you folded them and looked at Grillby. He had taken one of the low stools in a corner and was watching you with great interest. He reached for the clothes and placed them on the table, then motioned you to go on. One of his hands was slowly unbuttoning his pants. 

The man was clearly enjoying this far too much already.

You reached a hand to touch gently the green Moldsmal before you, and it made slime sounds as it wiggled closer. Well, no better time to test your hypothesis, you thought and spread your legs around it. The lime aroma was stronger. 

The feel of the jelly monster was almost exactly as you had thought: cool, soft, yielding and slightly sticky. The ridges on its sides wiggled with excitement and brushed your skin and folds, and the feeling was just as good as you had thought it would be. Better, because it seemed to have bumps and hollows on its ridges, and they offered a different sensation to you. You leaned back and invited the creature closer. 

It moved sensuously closer to you, covering your crotch and moving upwards over your body. It covered you easily to the breast as you lay down, its ridges moving and massaging your body all over. The cool weight over you wobbled and wiggled, and you wrapped your arms around it to guide the vibrations to certain places. It molded itself according to your wishes and bounced a few times to get your hands in specific places over its own body. 

You felt its jellylike substance slither over your pussy and wobble there as if knowing how to please you the most. You opened ourself to it, enjoying the soft, sticky feeling. Some of the creature's mass seemed to sink into you and wobbling inside like a jelly vibrator, and you felt very close to cumming. A few more wobbles and wiggles did the trick, and your hold of the Moldsmal tightened and made it release a mass of... spores? You couldn't describe them any other way. Small white jelly-like spheres emanated from its top and spurted all across you and the carpet. 

The Moldsmal on top of you slided down leaving a goopy greenish residue over you and disappeared slowly under the carpet like a huge mushroom. The other, pink Moldsmal took its place. You welcomed it with a wiggle, and it responded eagerly.

Its touch was much the same as the green one's, and you enjoyed it as much. This one seemed more happy to stay between your legs and rotate itself so its ridges, bumps and hollows massaged you until you came and inadvertently squished it with your thighs. Like the former Moldsmal, it released a white multitude of tiny spores over your legs and disappeared. That left only the third one.

It was still a little farther and you approached it with what you hoped was a sexy wiggle. This one seemed to be a little shyer than the others, or perhaps not in such a need to release its spores. You laid immobile with the Moldsmal. You felt like you understood the world a little better after this experience. Suddenly it lifted itself high and roared. 

"Oh, it's Moldbygg," came an amused voice in the corner. 

"What's a Moldbygg?" you asked, staring at the rampant creature before you. 

"One size bigger than Moldaverage," answered Grillby. "Go on. You were doing so good with the Moldsmals." 

You peered at him. He was leaning on the wall, his pants were low on his ankles and on his thighs were traces of cumming at least once already. He was stroking his cock lazily, waiting for some action from your part. 

"You're having fun, aren't you?" you remarked before turning back to the large slime creature before you. 

Moldbygg milled about in the corner. You didn't try to approach it, and it seemed to appreciate your respect of its boundaries. You just laid immobile watching it. It had five tiers of same kind of sections as a single Moldsmal, but the topmost had a facelike formation with a big orifice in the middle and jelly teeth radially all around it. The teeth were gnashing together.

Moldbygg gyrated reservedly. Its tiers seemed to move independently above each other, and the movement was quite hypnotic. You lied down patiently, and finally it lied down too. It seemed to understand life better now. It seemed to need some distance, so you stayed where you were, wiggling your hips. 

After a while it seemed comfortable with your presence. It emitted slime sounds like the Moldsmals, wiggled chastely and approached you on its own. You wiggled your hips again. Suddenly it settled between your thighs and started to gyrate again, bending its jawlike head on your breasts. The teeth were impressive, but very soft and slimy, and as they nibbled and sucked on your nipples, you moaned at the sensation. 

You hugged Moldbygg. Gross slime covered you, but you didn't mind it. The gyrations of its lower parts against your pussy felt good, better and different than the wobbling motions of the Moldsmals. You wondered where this one was going to spurt its spores, and whether they really needed pressure or pleasure to bud. 

Its weight pushed you flat to the carpet, and its jaws moved nibbling and sucking along your body. Your fingers felt its ridges and bumps and the slime-oozing gaps between its tiers, and you felt it shiver at the touch. Your fingers pressed into its mouth for a while, and it sucked your hand into its slimy recesses for a moment and made strange, swallowing movements as it nibbled your forearm. You wondered how they would feel if you had a penis and you moaned. 

The mouth released your hand and moved about, suckling and nibbling at your thighs. You tried to spread your legs to make it move where you wanted it most, but it seemed like it knew how to tease you better than its smaller relatives. The jelly teeth avoided your pussy meticulously until suddenly they pressed around it, chewing gently at your pressed together labia. It seemed able to suck, too, as the wet gooey pressure changed rythmically for a moment. You couldn't hear your own voice, but you were vaguely aware of moaning. 

Then the teeth released you and their tips teased you apart. with a touch that was at the same time feathery and slimy. Their touch wandered on your folds, manipulating and teasing your flesh until your panting grew ragged and you were begging for release, and only then did the Moldbygg press its face onto you, gyrating and sucking for what it was worth. You screamed and came, heard a faint "Guoooh!" and felt a multitude of wet spores spurt all over you.  
When you came down from this last high, you were wet and slimy all over, the carpet was covered with white spores that were wiggling and making their way into it, to grow into other Moldsmals and Moldbyggs you supposed, and none of the grown-ups were anywhere to be seen. Grillby was buttoning up his pants and folding out a towel, and when the spores had mostly disappeared, he stepped beside you and dried you carefully. He held you gently as he helped you dress and kissed you, and when you were ready, there appeared one more Moldsmal who dropped some gold on the table. Grillby helped you up and pocketed the gold, and you two were off. 

You had gotten enough money for this to actually double your two week's wages, but it had also made you quite tired. You didn't think you could do too much of the same, at least not regularly, but you might well take another offer if you got one, just to balance your meager hours in your regular job. You told Grillby as much as he was making you dinner, and he kissed you warmly and said, “That's good. Maybe you'll get famous enough you don't need your day job any more.” 

You put your tongue out at him. He grinned and kissed you again, sucking your tongue into his mouth and playing with it. 

“You were quite sexy there, you know,” he said after he released your mouth again. “Which reminds me...

It's your birthday soon. What would you like as a present?” 

“How do you... oh, you carded me that once. You sneaky bastard you. I don't really need anything, and I prefer immaterial gifts anyway. I'd like to see Underground, though?” 

“I'm afraid that's very strictly regulated. King Asgore is trying to change it, but as of yet no humans are allowed Underground, except for Frisk, as they are practically an honorary monster. I'll see what I can do, but I'm afraid it may have to wait until spring. Anything else? No party?”

“Nah, this isn't even a special numbers birthday. Although I'd appreciate something... different.” 

“Different? You mean...” 

“I'll leave that to you, my love. I don't mind a bouquet of flowers and a dinner out, but I'm sure you can figure out something.”

He winked at you as he served you a delicious dinner, before preparing himself for work. You decided to take a nap after eating, because you were still somewhat tired. Revived, but tired.

Your birthday would be the Friday of the next week, so you wondered lazily what Grillby might manage to arrange by then. You knew you'd be more than happy to just spend an evening at Grillby's, having a few drinks on the house and getting some hot sex afterwards, but you could guess he might have some more... far-fetched ideas. 

You dragged through your work week, met Alphys at the anime club (and listened her rambling about her conference), and Friday morning got some messages and cards from your human and monster friends congratulating you for leveling up, but what you really waited for was your boyfriend's gift. Of course you had gotten a breakfast in bed, complete with a birthday candle on top of the pile of pancakes, but you had also got a cryptic remark about the night. Oh well. 

When you came home from work, after showering and dressing in nicer clothes and playing a while with Sparky the cat, you got a plate of lunch served to you with a kiss. After you had eaten, you got a thick envelope without any inscription. 

“What's this?”

“It's your gift. Happy Birthday, my love.” He kissed you on the cheek as you ripped the envelope carefully open.

Inside was a card. It had an intricate knotted pattern with flames all around and a text, “Valid for one Double Davis this weekend, Happy Birthday!” 

“...What's a Double Davis?” you asked. 

“I get to watch?” he said, with a grin spreading slowly on his face. 

You sighed and facepalmed. 

“Okay, who have you set me up with this time and what am I supposed to do?” 

He kissed you again. 

“You need to enjoy yourself. You remember when you told me about your kinks? Well, I've asked around and there are some monsters who can cater to a couple of them at the same time. Again, you don't have to if you don't want to, we will establish a safe word, I get to watch so I can interfere if anything happens, and besides, they're monsters. A simple 'no' is enough for them to stop. Unless we have agreed otherwise.” 

You smiled at him. 

“I would have been happy with just you, but it sounds fun. What kinks, exactly?” 

“Oh, you'll see,” he said with a cryptic smile. “Tomorrow? Jimmy can open the bar if we won't be home by then. Be sure to drink a lot of water, it can get pretty hot. Drinks on me tonight.” 

You groaned. 

“You've been around Sans for too long, he starts to rub off on you,” you said, but kissed him as he was preparing to leave for work. You promised to join him later.

When you crossed the street to the warm orange-glowing bar and nodded to Jimmy, he opened the door for you but gave a sharp wolf-whistle doing so. You lifted your brow at that, but as you stepped in, you were surrounded by monsters (and some humans) who threw confetti at you, cheered and blowed at paper trumpets. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they shouted. You noticed some of your human friends had finally dared to come try out the Grillby's. Well finally, you thought, you had tried to persuade them for so long.

You were almost drowned under love and affection from all of your friends before you made it to the bar. You climbed on your regular chair; it had a huge card saying “HUMAN (Y/N)'S PLACE, DO NOT SIT!” in what you recognized as Papyrus's handwriting, and under it a whoopiee cushion, which you picked up and slided into your sleeve to use on Sans if you ever got the chance. 

The chance came before you knew it, as the small skeleton sat next to you and pushed a drink in front of you. 

“compliments of the chef, he'll be here any moment, just some preparations to make. oh, and happy birthday.” He gave you a shabby packet that was sloppily tied up with a string and spread his arms to hug you, and grinning you hugged him, squishing the whoopiee cushion on his back. He jumped in your arms but laughed as you kissed him on the cheek and slapped him playfully with the now empty cushion. 

Grillby came in from the kitchen, carrying a huge birthday cake with far too many candles on it, all unlit. He placed it on the table and passed his hand over them, lighting them all. He then looked at you expectantly. 

“I'm not going to blow out that many candles at one time all by myself! Guys, you'll have to help me.” You moved aside, letting all your friends close to the cake, and you all blew the candles. 

“made a wish?” asked Sans.

“Of course. Not going to tell you though, I really want it to happen,” you answered, as Grillby started to serve the cake to everyone. 

The cake was delicious, the drinks were delicious, people (both humans and monsters) seemed to have fun, and you ended up singing karaoke on the table with Undyne and another little fish monster, who you recognized as Shyren only when she opened her mouth. She was shy, as her name suggested, but she had a spectacular voice. 

Late in the night, when Grillby was closing up and people had left, you remembered you hadn't opened Sans's gift. It was stashed behind the counter together with all the other gifts you'd received, and as you were stuffing them into a spare bag you tugged the ratty string away and opened the cardboard box.

Inside was a photo book. It was somewhat worn, but the photos inside were captivating. There were scenes of the Underground, places that were odd and beautiful and sometimes almost scary, almost familiar, almost dreamlike. There were monsters in some; Sans, Papyrus, Grillby behind his counter in a bar that was somewhat but not quite like his surface place, Frisk... they were in so many pictures you thought Sans had mostly taken them of Frisk and just chosen them because of the background for you. 

You closed the book and packed it quickly among the other gifts. You leaned on Grillby ad you walked home, laughing and a little drunk, and you managed to almost forget the book for the night.

The next morning Grillby brought you breakfast in the bed, as he used to. You groaned a bit but woke up when he placed the gift card in front of you. 

“Oh. Today?”

“I thought you agreed so. Of course you can still cancel, if you want?” he said sputtering worriedly.

“Nah, I'm in. Just a little faint and slow from yesterday. Me and alcohol don't do well together.” 

He got you some candy that tasted almost but not quite unlike licorice, and it instantly made you feel better. You dressed up warmly (it had suddenly turned freezing cold outside) and decided you were as ready for this “Double Davis” as you could ever be. You petted Sparky, took Grillby's hand and you left the house.

Grillby led you to a house made of bricks somewhere in the middle of the Monster District and opened the door without knocking. It was warm inside, so warm you shed your coat immediately. 

“BRRRR! What's the deal? Is it cold in here?” shouted someone from the back room, and you hurried to close the door. “Sorry! It's cold outside,” you answered, and two monsters jumped forward. 

You had seen a Pyrope before, a coil of burning rope with a grinning face on top and shoes on the bottom, but never as close as now. You cast a suspicious glance at Grillby; you began to guess which of your kinks might come to action here. 

You wiped some sweat from your brow and started to take off your sweater. One of the Pyropes bounded towards you.

“Hot enough for ya!? Feel the heat!” You followed them to the other room, shedding your clothes on the way. 

“Oh, heat and bondage, eh?” you said to Grillby, piling your warm clothes on his arms. “You sure know how to seduce a girl. Um... what exactly is going to happen?” 

He just grinned, sat on a chair and placed your clothes next to him. You felt a touch on your wrists and jumped a bit, but it was just a Pyrope touching you. 

“So... Double Davis, huh?” you said. “What's that supposed to be?” 

The Pyrope just bounced and laughed. “Sorry! I'm all tied up!” 

The other Pyrope bounced next to you. It was chuckling through its teeth. “Burn, baby, burn!”

You lifted a hand and touched its head. The flames passed through your hands like Grillby's, only hotter. This monster type apparently liked it hot. 

“Do you need a safe word? You can also just blow on us! But we were told you liked it hot!”

“Hot!! HOT!! Hotter!! HOTTER!!” 

You laughed and agreed. “Just not so hot I get blisters, then I'll need some first aid,” you agreed. They nodded and surrounded you again. 

“”Now... how's it hanging?” asked one and somehow a part of it detached from the body and what looked like a split rope tangled around your wrists. You swallowed, your mouth dry. The other one appeared behind you and you felt another rope creep up your legs. You let them lift you between them and heard a pleased sigh fron Grillby, as the one behind you spread your legs and apparently offered him a perfect view. 

Ropes twined around your body, knotting themselves gently around your breasts and butt. Their ropy bodies were smooth but coarse of texture; not coarse as a sackcloth, but rather coarse as raw silk. A cord wound under your nipples, another just over them, and they knotted themselves between your breasts, the split ends teasing your jutting nipples between the ropes. You moaned eagerly and tried to move to a better position, but the Pyropes just laughed and tightened their grips. The one before you dipped its head and licked a hot tongue over your exposed nipples, making you moan even more. 

The one behind you tightened the ropes around your bottom, making the flesh rise on your butt and thighs between the harsh coils. Another burning tongue sweeped over the taut flesh making you groan. It smelled like rope burn. As the rope coils on your thighs moved up closer to your crotch, you started to whine in expectation. 

The teasing touch crept higher and higher, moved its grip on your body and spread your thighs as wide as they would go. The loops started to grind just outside your labia, a little more gently this time because of the thinness of your skin in the area.

As the one teasing your breasts slowed down, all your attention was drawn to the one who just wouldn't touch where you wanted. The loops holding your legs in place didn't move, the ones keeping your hands and arms captive didn't give you any slack.. You could feel the blaze of the Pyrope behind you, but the heat just wasn't close enough. Then, just as you were preparing to beg, the heat increased and a tongue of flame licked you slowly from the tip of your clit to the butthole. You almost screamed your thanks. 

As your clit was being teased again, your nipples were also under attack. The silky roughness of the rope ends was a sharp contrast to the almost non-substantial heat of the tongue. Then the sensations switched place, and the rope end dragged across your clit as one hot tongue teased your nipples and another sunk deep into your pussy. You screamed as a sudden orgasm tore right through you and made you thrash against the ropes. 

The Pyropes held you gently through it and loosened their coils for a while. The room was sweltering. You didn't even feel sweaty since all the moisture evaporated so quickly. You did feel somewhat thirsty, though. 

You felt first a tender kiss and then the neck of a water bottle on your lips. When you opened your eyes you saw Grillby kneeling in front of you, letting you drink. The rope coils hadn't let you go, and after you had quenched your thirst, you nodded and kissed him again, and he closed the bottle and retreated. You noticed he had taken all of his clothes off and he was still hard. You opened your mouth to suggest he joined you, but a coil of rope slided promptly in your mouth and the Pyrope in front of you grinned at you. 

“More heat!” it said and licked its lips. 

You nodded and licked the rope that was teasing the corners of your mouth, and the Pyrope made a strange noise. It seemed to get excited. You saw something thick and smooth springing out of its coils like a candle, and your mouth watered. The other Pyrope started to tease your nethers again, but you paid it almost no attention, watching the yellowish protrusion in front of you and trying to communicate to the monster that you wanted the coil out of your mouth so you could put it to better use. 

You breathed in through your nose and huffed it out through your mouth, and the coil retreated immediately. The Pyrope leaned in worried, but you just nodded towards its cock (if that was the right word) and licked your lips. 

It moved in, letting you touch its organ. It tasted what a burning hemp rope would smell like, but you sucked it in anyway. The Pyrope let a hissing groan and leaned back, pulling a bit on its ropes around you. The other Pyrope pulled back and licked your clit, teasing your opening with the end of its rope. As the end of the rope slithered in, you moaned and sucked harder and felt the temperature around you rise. 

The hot touch on your clit moved up to your butt, and you moaned again. The tongue started to lick you open, and the now wet end of the rope pushed its way in. Then you felt another candle-like appendage find its way into your pussy. You moaned and tried to push back, but the ropes held you too tightly. The Pyropes did their best to make you feel good, spitroasting you from both ends, and you could only moan faintly as your body was ravaged by heat and restriction. 

You felt the Pyrope behind you slide out and move to your butthole, and then you felt a larger but just as hot organ fill your pussy. You recognized the heavy plunge and the girthy member and almost came right then. Familiar hot fingers found your clit and teased it as the Pyrope on your butt found its rhythm between your buttocks and Grillby's tight stomach. Your muscles clenched, your mind exploded, and your body was awash with pleasure – and the monsters didn't stop. Heat enveloped you, pleasure started to peak again, and as the Pyrope in front of you shot its hot load into your throat, you managed to swallow most of it before the one in your butt filled you. The ropes never let go, so you were hanging in front of your boyfriend as he pounded away, his fingers teasing your clit as only he knew how, and then you were there, flying, falling, enveloped in heat and desire and muttered words of affection, as he came into you and leaned on your back, panting and sputtering.

As you slowly detached yourselves from the ropes, you noticed that the Pyropes were smiling and bouncing even more energetically than before. You thanked them and invited them to hang out later, if they wanted, and they seemed satisfied. 

You finished your water bottle, cleaned up however you could, and put on some clothes. Grillby was arguing very politely with the Pyropes, but agreed soon and you were off. You were still hot and bothered as you were walking home, so you didn't put a coat on before you were far from the house. 

“What was that you were talking about with them?” you asked. Grillby shrugged. 

“They denied payment, said you gave them enough energy to last for a week,” he said. “Well, what they said was you were the hottest they'd ever done, but... you know what I've said about your soul.” He kissed you gently. 

“Jimmy can open the bar quite fine, and I think people got their fair warning yesterday,” he said. “How about we spend a quiet hot night home cuddling and... well, recreating what we learned?” 

You agreed wholeheartedly.


	4. Memory of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a strange phone call, you get to see the Underground and save yet another soul. (See! Plot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is less, er, sensitive - but I promise the next one WILL have more action! (Several actions, if you can believe.) Mostly this is scenery porn, because I just love Waterfall. Contains probably some inaccuracies and several headcanons.

It was a Friday night on late November, rain was falling and everything was cold and grey, but your boyfriend and your bone-friend (at Sans' insistence) kept you nice and warm. You were preparing for bed, just coming out of the bathroom and ready to snuggle beside your boys in the bed, when Sans' phone rang and he lazily answered. You heard a stuttering voice and recognized Alphys, but couldn't hear what she said. Sans listened carefully and froze, expression and all. Grillby was leaning closer, listening in. 

“no,” said Sans curtly and uncharacteristically and was about to disconnect, when Grillby deftly stole his phone and said: “...Wait, wait. Tell me.” He listened for a moment and even his flames went still for a moment. 

“...Really? I'll come,” he said, gave the phone back to Sans and started to pull a shirt on. 

“What is it? Could someone please tell me?” You were standing by the bedroom door, half naked and watching your boys hastily put on their clothes. 

“Gaster,” explained Grillby, except it wasn't an explanation. Sans huffed, pulled his hoodie zip up and just disappeared without even pretending to leave. Grillby reached for his own phone, made a call and started to pack a small bag. “Want to come?”

You shook your head incredulously, shrugged and started to pull some clothes on. “Why are you packing? Where are we going?” 

“We're off to Mt Ebott,” was your answer. That made you jump and grab some things of your own. You had wanted to see Underground for so long. “Where there? What do I need?” 

“Hotland. Maybe Snowdin.” There was something urgent but wistful in his voice, and you threw a sweater in your bag and took an umbrella too, remembering that to go to Snowdin from Hotland you needed to cross the Waterfall. Then you made sure Sparky's food bowl was full and water was fresh. She'd live over the weekend on that.

Soon you were outside in the night, waiting for something. Grillby was fidgeting. In a while a car stopped in front of you, Jimmy Hotpants jumped out and threw the keys to Grillby, nodded at you and started walking back to the empty streets. Grillby was already in the car, politely holding the front door open so you could climb in. 

You threw your bag to the back and seated and belted yourself, wrinkling your nose to the wolfey smell of the interior. Grillby just steered smoothly out to the road leading to Mt Ebott in the distance; you would have an hour's driving up to the entrance and you didn't know how long to get into the heart of the mountain, where the monsters had lived for centuries. 

As you were out of town and almost all traffic ended, you finally turned to Grillby and asked: “Alright, now the circus is on the road, care to tell me what's going on? And why was Sans so miffed?”

Grillby kept his eyes on the road, but extended a hand and took a warm hold of yours. 

“Alphys told me she had found Gaster, or what she presumes is Gaster. In her lab in Hotland. After all this time.” Grillby took a long, shivering breath. “Gaster was – is – Sans and Papyrus's father. A former Royal Scientist. He disappeared after a failed experiment, having tried to break the Barrier and release the monsters from the Underground. Sans... believed he had either run off or... dusted himself. In either way, he blames him for forsaking them, and leaving little Papyrus for Sans to care for. Sans was barely a teen himself at the time, and their mother... had already fallen down. Gaster was desperate, but I don't think he'd ever run away from his duties and his family.” 

His voice held so much emotion that you drew your own conclusions. “You loved him, didn't you?” 

His cheeks grew blue. “I... yes. They moved to Snowdin after Arial... and I was his lover until he disappeared. He was a brilliant man. I couldn't help myself. Sans is a lot like him...”

“So that's why Sans, too?” Your voice was sympathetic, and he gave you a glance. 

“Well, yes. I know you humans think it's... dirty, or lewd, or whatever... but for us monsters, well, most of us, it's not a big deal. As we live a very long time, sometimes the age difference in relationships can be... quite big. And I assure you, Sans was fully adult at the time, and he made the first advances.” 

“I'm not judging,” you said gently. “Just look at us. You should know I've always preferred older men, my first crush in my teens was a sixty-years-old movie star. Not that I fancy only men, either, it's women and others too. And I for one know well you can love many people at the same time. Of course you go to see him, and of course I go with you.” 

You drove in silence for a while, but his hold of your hand was tender and strong.

“You said he disappeared? What happened?”

“Nobody knows. Alphys claims he was scattered in time and space, as those were his main subjects concerning the Barrier, but she wasn't in the lab at the time. He just... disappeared. Also most of the memories of his existence seemed to disappear. It only came back as I heard his name. If what Alphys found is indeed him, we may get some more answers.”

As you came near the entrance to the mountain, you encountered a border. Nowadays only monsters and those they invited were welcome in, because most of the Underground was still partly inhabited or at least the monsters hadn't still moved fully out. 

The guards were a pair of armored monsters, apparently a bunny and a dragon, who peeked in, saw first Grillby and then you and just waved you along through the wooden gate. Grillby left the car on an empty parking space close to the mountain top, took the bags from the back and guided you in. 

The entrance was large and seemed new. There were two conveyor belts in motion, one going down and one coming up, and without hesitation he stepped onto the one going down. You followed, surprised.

“Easier this way,” said Grillby quietly. “The CORE is still working, so there's no shortage of electricity. Careful now – the first puzzle.” 

There was a laser beam across the conveyor belt, an orange one, and Grillby took a hold of you and kept you by his side. You rode through the beam without incident. After just a few meters there was another, light blue this time, and Grillby said, “Walk backwards – “ as you hit the beam. After a few steps in the beam it turned off, and he let the belt carry you downwards again. 

“Orange ones you must move through, blue ones you must stay still,” he explained. “There'll be a couple more like them on the way down. But before that – “ 

The conveyor belt ended to a little empty platform with just one single memorial plaque on the wall. There were fresh flowers and little mementos before it. 

“On this place there was the Barrier, keeping the monsters under Mt Ebott and separating them from humans, until Frisk broke it with help from six other human souls and a thing called Flowey,” you read, and Grillby nodded quietly and added a little blade of grass on the pile of flowers. Then you were off again, down another conveyor belt. 

You crossed a couple more of orange and blue laser beams, jumped a small maze of steam cannons and entered a second platform that had an elevator and four conveyor belts going to different directions. One was going back up beside the one you just came down on, others had little signs stating different locations. Grillby picked the one that said “Hotland.” 

After a short ride you came to another elevator, which took you down an immeasurable distance as the air grew hotter. You leaned on Grillby as the elevator seemed to make some sideways moves, but Grillby seemed not to mind. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened to an orange-colored platform next to a huge, white building, that seemed rather pink in this light. Over the door it said simply, LAB. The door was open and you entered, Grillby apparently more confident than you.

“...Alphys?” he called, as you walked side by side along a sickly green corridor. The place was quiet and you wondered what time it was. Must have been either very late in the night or very early in the morning. 

There was a note on the floor before a door. It said, “Come down to the old lab.” You picked it up, looked at Grillby who shrugged and the both of you went through the door into another elevator. 

Down at the lab you met more of the sickly green corridors and a nervous Alphys, who was hopping up and down gnawing her claws. Grillby was so tense he couldn't speak for a moment, just tilted his head questioningly. Alphys pointed. “He's there, on an operating table. He's in a very bad shape. I-I'm sorry...” 

You followed Grillby as he strode purposefully into a long corridor. In the end of it there was an operating theater with three tables and three sinks farther down. Some scattered instruments and other paraphernalia lay on the floor and on the tables. On the third table there was a slumped black ...thing, you couldn't have said it was a monster if you didn't know. It seemed to ooze over the table and to the floor. 

Grillby went straight to it and picked up something that might have been a hand. “Gaster! Gaster,” he called with a raspy, choking voice. The goopy mass lifted its... head, for the lack of a better word, but said nothing. 

You approached the two. Gaster was apparently quite tall, about Papyrus's size if he were a skeleton, and under the black goop there seemed to be at least a face and two hands. As Grillby's light fell on you, the shape seemed agitated and gurgled something unintelligible. 

“She's (Y/N), yes, she is a human, and yes, the Barrier's been broken,” Grillby explained quietly, wiping Gaster's face clean of the black ooze. “All the monsters have at least been outside. How did you... Where...” His voice broke, and fiery tears streamed down his cheeks. You touched the oozy monster curiously, and the goop attached to your hands in long sticky strands that stretched unbelievably far before breaking. You excused yourself and went to the sinks. 

You turned the tap in order to wash your hands, but it seemed the drain was clogged, as the sink was filled with a misty whitish liquid. You quickly closed the tap, but the sinkful of watery substance suddenly flowed over and formed itself into a weird figure, half a compilation of faces and half a mass that somehow resembled a brain with the spinal chord attached. You heard an electric buzz as all the lights and your cell phone reacted to the creature. 

You heard the gurgling sound again from the monster on the table, and then Grillby shouted in terror as Gaster started to move towards the ghostly, electric face thing. You almost heard words in its buzzing.

Gaster's face had been wiped/burned clear of the ooze, and you noticed a strange resemblance in the skeletal, scarred features and the ghostly ones hovering in front of you. Suddenly you made the connection. 

“Grillby! Help him here! This thing is part of him!” 

“What?”

“You said he was scattered in time and space, didn't you? Apparently at least two-ish of his pieces are in this place now. Let's try to get them together again.” 

Grillby helped the goopy monster down the table and closer to you, and you tried to avoid the faces that seemed to pop out of the amorphous creature in front of you smiling inanely and trying to touch you. They were clearly electric, and you didn't want to get fried. 

As the black mass and the white mass got closer to each other, they made a clumsy effort to merge, unsuccessfully. You watched them, trying to find the connection, and finally waved Grillby aside and took Gaster's body to your own arms. Your hands and arms sunk deep into the black goop, but there was something to hold on to in it. Your pocket vibrated, and you huffed as you dug your cell phone out to give it to Grillby before the strange electricity and goop would break it.

To your wonder you heard clear speech through it. 

“Come join the fun. Become one of us!”

“It's... you speaking? Who are you?”

“Memory... Lorem ipsum docet.” 

“Sorry, not into it.”

“That's a shame.”

“Here's someone who would, though,” you said, offering the memory heads the limp body of Gaster. 

“Then hold still. Just a moment. You'll be with us shortly,” said the heads.

Gaster's head lolled on your shoulder, his bony hands made small grabby movements behind your back, and the black ooze all about him was slowly filtering through your clothes like fingers. The goopy fingers pressed into your breasts, making your nipples stand out with their cool touch, and glided down your stomach to encircle your hips and thighs. You felt them search and caress every nerve ending between your legs, finding your own wetness and crowding at your entrances like waiting for permission to enter. Your breathing had become heavy and pleasure was coursing through you. 

“You can enter now,” you agreed quietly to the oozy figure you were holding, and as the goopy fingers entered you, so did the memory heads enter Gaster. The pleasure of being filled was enhanced with a slight jolt of electricity, and then the slime dissolved. You whined disappointed, but Gaster's body seemed to solidify under your hold and his bones stood out all of a sudden. The ooze lost its coherence and started to fall from his bones like so much lifeless slime, and Grillby was suddenly behind Gaster, his arms around the both of you, taking over the carrying of his weight and comforting you at the same time. 

“You did it,” he whispered to you. “You're amazing. Thank you. I love you so much – “

You heard the skittering of nervous little feet somewhere behind Grillby, and then an alarmed gasp as Alphys saw you all. 

“H-human! Are you all right? G-gaster? H-h-he's better?” She squealed and started to hop again, out of joy this time. 

“Yes, I think we're all fine now, or at least better", you said tiredly. “I need to sleep, and so do they, I think. Is there somewhere...” 

“Yes, yes, this way,” she said, as Grillby changed his hold in order to help Gaster walk. You noticed that the skeletal face was still oddly scarred, one crack going down the cheek from an eye socket and one up from the other, and the eye sockets were black and one of them was strangely droopy but there were small white pinpricks that swayed between you and Grillby like he wasn't fully conscious yet. He could walk, though, or scramble along as he was helped by you two. 

You went back past the elevator and turned left behind it. There was a room full of beds, and you looked at them longingly but felt still slimy and awful and all your clothes were wet and stained black from the ooze. Gaster wasn't much better, and even Grillby's clothes were stained, though dry. 

“Um, Alphys, is there a bathroom here?” you asked, and she nodded quickly. 

“O-of course! Through that door, the first door to the left on the opposite side of the corridor,” she pointed, and you made a move towards it. “W-wait! I can launder your clothes for tomorrow, i-i-if you want,” she offered. You thanked her profusely and started to maneuver Gaster towards the bathroom. Grillby stayed back and started to unpack your bags. 

The bathroom had a big old tub with a purple shower curtain, and you managed to get Gaster into the tub before quickly stripping your clothes and leaving them into a pile next to the door. Then you turned on the water. If Gaster was anything like Sans, he wouldn't mind the initial cold water as much as you.

Apparently the pipes had a thermostat, because the water springing from the shower head was already pleasantly warm. There was a soap bar on the side of the tub. You sighed, climbed in with the skeleton, and started to wash away the black slime covering his bones. He was laying limply in the bathtub, but opened his eyes as you wiped gently his face. 

“Thank you,” he said with a rusty, strangely cracking voice. “I remember vaguely hearing your name...” 

“(Y/N),” you told him. “Is it okay to touch these cracks?” There was slime stuck inside them, but you hesitated. You didn't know if he was as weak as Sans had been when you first met him.

“They're old, they don't hurt,” he answered. “Never mind me. What happened there? I remember falling... ending into my old lab, I think Alphys was there...” 

You told him the story as you washed him clear of the goop. You felt shivers in his bones as you scratched some of the more sticky grime off the holes in the palms of his hands and you grinned to yourself. Sensitive bones, just like his sons. You noticed that he had seen your lack of clothes and tried very hard to keep his eyes only in your face, but occasionally his eyes strayed or he had to close them as you were rubbing a more sensitive part of him, and then a purplish blush crept onto his cheekbones. 

You didn't mind. The monsters never ogled, they never pawed you and hardly even spoke out of turn or used harsh words. Besides you knew already that you would be sharing beds with him and Grillby, and you certainly didn't mind that. So when you were scrubbing his lowest floating ribs clean and he was breathing very unevenly and suddenly said, “I can manage it from here,” you just smiled at him and said, “If you want. I really don't mind, though. Would you help me wash my back?” 

He nodded, lifted his oddly perforated hand to take the soap, but found out he was too tired and weak to do much as you turned your back to him. You turned back and said gently, “Look, Gaster, you're exhausted and so am I. We both get to bed quicker if you'll just let me do this. It's nicer to sleep clean, don't you think? And yes, I know my touch turns you on, I don't mind, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Just tell me if there's something I shouldn't do.“ As you spoke, you had washed his spine down to the hip bones, and he was shivering and making tiny little noises that made you wet.

“It's just... I haven't been touched in such a long time it's almost...” he began, as you started to rub your soapy hands on his pelvis, and his words were cut off by a shivering moan and a rattling of bones. His eyes fell shut and his head lolled back for a moment. 

“Wow, you really are deprived of touch if that made you come dry”, you said rubbing his thigh bones. “You're going to sleep between us and no buts. You need all the hugs you can get.” He just nodded tiredly and waited until you had finished on him. 

You quickly washed yourself, turned off the water, and dried yourself with your hands as well as you could. You climbed off the tub, and noticed your clothes had disappeared and there were some fluffy pink towels in their place. You wrapped one around you and another on your hair and helped Gaster crawl out of the tub. As you started to rub him dry he took the towel from your hands – very politely – and just patted himself dry enough to not drip all over the tiles. 

Grillby was hovering outside by the door, completely naked (you guessed Alphys had taken his clothes to wash, too) and he took Gaster over and made the rest of the water evaporate as you walked towards the beds. When he was dry, Grillby reached a hand to your hair and pulled the towel away, and then combed your hair a few times with his fingers, until it was dry. You knew how he loved the feeling of wet hair.

At the bedroom you found that he hadn't been idle. He had pushed three beds side-by-side in a corner, so you could all sleep together. You nodded at your thoughts. He must have known Gaster would need all the reassurance and warm touches he could get tonight.

“Are you hungry? I only got some popato chisps and instant noodles from Alphys,” he said. You took a bag of chisps and Gaster chose the noodles, and for a moment you just ate, sitting on a bed, huddled close to each other. 

“Tomorrow we'll go to Snowdin, I must do an inventory anyways, and there I can make you a proper dinner,” he said when the two of you had finished. He wiped the noodle bowl clean and crumpled the chisps bag there and left it by the door. Then you all crept to your triple bed. 

It was slightly awkward at first, since Gaster tried to be polite and give space to the two of you, but you made him sleep in the middle and settled right next to him on both sides, your arms over his rib cage and holding hands with Grillby over him. He was so much larger than Sans that it was actually quite comfortable. Grillby muttered quietly to his ear, something reassuring and comforting, and you tried to find a good position against his ribs, over his arm that was draped lightly behind your back. You drew your fingers gently over his sternum, eliciting a shiver, and then you felt the hand behind your back press timidly against your butt. 

“Is this... okay?” he whispered, and you nuzzled him and hummed comfortably.

“I... seem to remember, just before I... came to myself...” He had turned his scarred head towards you, again with a purple blush on the white cheekbones, and you saw that Grillby was leaning on his shoulder and making little encouraging noises at his words. 

“I was... touching you? And you... liked it?” The fingers on your butt did an involuntary twitch, and you wiggled against it, not minding at all where this was going. 

“Mm-hmm. And I was pretty disappointed when it stopped,” you volunteered. “You can continue if you want. I did make you come in the bath.” 

You heard Grillby whispering some instructions to him. His fingers cupped a buttock, and you moved your topmost thigh over his hip to give him better access. As the bony digits dipped into your wet pussy, you sighed happily and he froze for a moment. Then he seemed to remember something and his movements became more determined and systematic. 

One finger dipped in, a thumb stretched to sweep across the clit, and as the increasing slickness permitted, he slipped in another finger and started to pump them in and out, curling the tips occasionally, searching for your sensitive spots. Yet one was dipped to your wetness, and then extended to your other hole to tease the rim. You bent your back moaning and your hands were clasped on his sternum and ribs, which in turn made him sigh.   
As he found the perfect rhythm, it didn't take you very long before you were bucking against his hand and then cumming with a hoarse cry. You were gripping his ribs, Grillby holding your hand and both whispering sweet nothings at you until you came down from your orgasm and fell asleep. 

Late morning found you all tangled up with the two monsters. Alphys had brought your clean and dry clothes back, recharged your phone, and had even found some clothes for Gaster. You had more popato chisps for breakfast and then you packed your things and got back up via the elevator. 

“You remember the way through the Waterfall, don't you, Gaster? I think I'll pass it by the conveyor belts, if you don't mind,” said Grillby as you came out of the lab. “But she has wanted to see the Waterfall ever since she saw pictures of it.” 

“Of course. I won't be able to walk very fast, but my old house should still be there, we can spend the night there if we won't make it to Snowdin before tomorrow,” said Gaster. You smiled at both monsters, promised to call if there was a change of plans, kissed Grillby goodbye as he went to the elevator, and then you turned to Gaster. 

“So. Off to Waterfall, then! Where to?” you asked, taking his hand. He fixed the collar of his black lab coat and took your hand back a little confused, but pointed forward and led you to a narrow bridge. On this end there was a water cooler, now empty; on the other side you could see a small hut, like a sentry station. It also was empty. The bridge was very narrow and it didn't have a railing, but he stepped behind you and held a hand on your shoulder.

“You can't fall from any bridge in the Underground, no matter how narrow,” his raspy voice said comfortingly. “Grillby told me last night you're afraid of heights, so I'll hold you until we're over. Now let's go and see if the Waterfall has changed any.” 

With his help and encouragement you crossed the bridge (you didn't look down to see what you were crossing, but you could hear a roar of water far below), and he let you breathe a bit leaning on the sentry station on the other side. Your hands were sweaty and your face was pale. Your roaming gaze fell on some empty ketchup bottles on the sentry station floor and you wondered if this had been a job of Sans' before the Barrier broke. The thought made you feel a bit better.

You drew a breath and you continued forward,. The corridor was empty and straight, and very dimly lit. After a while you noticed that you came out of a smaller cave into a vast cavernous space, and you could see the red gloaming of Hotland behind the jagged dark peaks of the rock formation you had crossed. There were pale stalagmites growing from the floor; the roof of the cavern was high enough you couldn't see the stalactites. It was dark. You could hear the roar, hiss and splatter of water echoing everywhere in the cavern, and you didn't wonder Grillby had wanted to bypass the area. It made you wonder how he had made it out. 

The floor was uneven, and you had to cross many bridges during the way. Behind some stalagmites you saw areas that could have lead to monster habitats, but they were dark and uninhabited and you went past them quickly. 

As you turned a corner, you encountered the most wonderful scene you had seen this far. Along the road and occasionally on it there grew large, luminous flowers, pale blue both of stem and petals. You sighed delightedly and took a step towards them, but Gaster held you back gently. 

“Those are Echo Flowers,” he said quietly. “I don't know if they carry any more messages after all this time, but let's approach carefully and listen. They remember the last thing that was said next to them, and they repeat it until they hear something new or until their memory fades. I'd like to hear what they have to say.”

You nodded and approached the closest flower. You heard a peal of delighted laughter, a child's voice saying, “Is that Hotland, Mom?” and an older voice confirming it. After a while it repeated. You wandered to the next flower and heard a groan and grumbling about the heavy baggage, and the next flower held an excited speculation of what it would be like on the surface. All the flowers seemed to remember a veritable horde of monsters moving through them towards the surface after the Barrier had come down. Your eyes were in tears, and you noticed that so were Gaster's. 

After the meadow of Echo Flowers you came to an area of glowing mushrooms. The paths were winding and dark, but if you touched a mushroom it would light up a part of the path to the next mushroom, and there again to the next. The field was strewn with paths, but Gaster picked the straightest ones to get you away from the pink marsh lights that fluttered here and there among the path. There was gas that could be harmful for humans, he explained. 

“The Temmie Village would have been south from here, but I think all the Temmies have moved to the surface and there's not much to see there any more,” he said, as you left the marshy part. “Nobody much went there in my time, the Temmies can be a bit... annoying.” He told you some stories of the Temmies as you proceeded to a little more dry land with tall blue glowing trees. 

You were starting to get tired and hungry, it had been some time since the morning. When you mentioned this to Gaster, he replied that you could rest in a little while, there was another monster village just on the roadside. “According to Grillby, the ghosts still visit the snail farm, and Gerson's store is just next to it. I know Gerson well enough that I think I can just pay him back for whatever we take from his store.” 

“Gerson?” 

“He's an old monster like myself, from the time before the war. We fought together... it's a long and sad story.” He rubbed the cracks on his skull with a hand, and you noticed again that his palms had circular holes in them. This monster had certainly seen a lot, and not all of it was pleasant. 

You crossed yet another pair of bridges, and you were on a bigger ledge with several dwellings carved in the cliff on your right. The first said, “Gerson's Store.” Gaster stepped in without hesitation. 

The place was dark and empty but for a counter in the back. There seemed to be some shelves behind it, and Gaster leaned casually over the top to grab something from there. 

“Thought so! Crab Apples and Sea Tea. Not much, but it'll keep us on the road. I think I have some astronaut food back home, if the boys haven't taken it all.” He gave you a Crab Apple that looked exactly like a small crustacean, but smelled like a salty apple. You ate it and felt much better immediately. 

Just past the shop there was an abandoned fenced field, and Gaster explained it was called Blook Acres and it had been the snail farm of the Blook family for centuries. Nowadays there was nothing, not even snails. By the field stood two funny-looking houses that reminded you of snail shells. You decided not to knock, although you could hear some eerie music from the blue one. 

Gaster continued confidently past the houses, but came to a halt when the road was split by a small gap that had rushing water running in it. 

“Oh. Of course. The Disproportionately Small Gap. And not a bird to carry us over.” He huffed, clearly annoyed. “I should have guessed. I really dislike the Piers, though. – Do you happen to know if the River Person is still around? No, I didn't think so. Oh well, the Piers it is.” 

“It's such a small gap, can't we just, I don't know, leap it? I guess the water is too deep and swift for wading or swimming?” you suggested seeing his reluctance. 

“No, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. I did a study about the Gap long ago, when we first came to this region of Underground. It appears that the Waterfall is one of the most magically strong regions of the Underground. The blue water carries an exceptional amount of magical power, unfortunately it makes it very difficult to harness... And this is one of the “soft spots” in the local water-magic areas. It seems like a tiny gap, but actually it encompasses a much larger spatial dimension that is extremely hazardous to cross, except by flying high enough. Leaping isn't enough... we lost some good monsters trying that. So in absence of any birds or other flying monsterkind the only ways forward are by boat, which we don't have, and by the Piers. We might not get to my house until late tonight, if all goes well.”

You nodded. “What's wrong with the Piers?” 

“Nothing is wrong per se, it's just one of the dullest, most pointless and boring mazes in Underground. We had to build a lot of piers to pass the Gap, and since none of us really were engineers back then... You'll see.”

You returned to the Blook Acres, turned right and found a wooden bridge crossing a waterfall. Under the bridge, on the ledge of the water, there seemed to have piled a lot of garbage. You guessed all that water had to come from somewhere on the surface, so of course it would bring garbage here. You were sorry on the behalf of your species that couldn't keep any stream clean. 

The wooden bridge seemed to have broken somewhat recently and refixed. On the other end there was an information board with a map of the area. There seemed to be a number of piers all right, and right in front of you a huge platform. Gaster glanced at the map, nodded and sighed and trudged on. 

“Why such a huge platform?” you asked.

“We had to build one to rest on the way,” he answered with a reminiscing voice. “As you can see, it's quite dark here. We had no way of knowing land was so close ahead and to sleep separately, in a long line along the piers, was deemed too scary. So we built a huge platform. Asgore always planned to throw a big party here, but... things went awry and it never happened.”

He went on, holding your hand, leading you on dark piers that made meaningless turns and dead ends and were partly submerged. It took you some time to find the end of the maze, especially since this area really was nearly dark. Gaster seemed to remember the way even without light, but you felt really uncomfortable and even cold, as the ever-present water was starting to seep through your clothes. 

A long bridge had another information board with the same map as the other one, and you sighed gratefully as the Piers ended. You shared Gaster's sentiment about this place. 

The ground was less even here, you encountered a ledge that was high enough that you hesitated to jump down. Gaster dropped easily down, held his arms to you and told you to close your eyes. You obeyed and felt him lift you easily and lower you lightly on the ground next to him. You kissed his cheek to thank him.

You came out of another hole in a rock cliff and saw a beautiful sight of a city far away on the other side of the enormous cavern. For just a moment the way was so open you almost felt agoraphobic, which was no mean feat considering you were underground and couldn't forget the fact for a second. 

“That's the New Home,” said Gaster. “Did you come through there? Asgore's castle was closest to the Barrier.” 

“I'm not quite sure where we came through,” you answered. “I understand the monsters have made some renovations since the Barrier came down. Elevators, conveyor belts, such things. Easier to move from one region to another, I guess?”

“And to move out,” nodded Gaster. “Good thinking from Alphys – I believe it was her who designed them? She always was good at that kind of things.” You shrugged, you didn't know. You realized again that there was so much more to the stammering anime nerd than you knew.

Back into a rock wall, and on through a field of strange, typha-like reeds. Water sausages, Gaster called them, and you laughed remembering the hot cat Sans had tricked you into eating. You collected some of the sausage-like seed pods to cook and fry later on.

The corridor turned again, and this space had little waterfalls dripping down the walls making pools in the middle of the path. 

“I can see why Grillby didn't want to come this way,” you said conversationally. Gaster nodded but replied, “If he had, he'd have had an umbrella and some protective clothing. He did cross the Waterfall occasionally... but usually he took the River Person's boat if he had to. They were very reliable.” He made a long pause and asked hesitantly, “How did you two... meet?” 

You told of the Barrier-break-barbecue, and everything that had ensued, and almost didn't notice a bucket of umbrellas at the end of the corridor. In the next room there was a statue of a sad horned monster, and someone had put an umbrella over it to protect it from the ever-dripping water. The water seemed to make a tinkling music as it dripped on the umbrella.

“There was a museum over to the right,” mentioned Gaster. “I'm sure it has been moved to the surface, but we could go and see it some other day?” 

You agreed and continued forward. The next corridor was again quite dark but very straight, and as you walked along the calm water, there came a number of pale tentacle-like appendages up from the water. You started, but Gaster didn't look concerned, only surprised. 

“I didn't realize there were still monsters underground!” he exclaimed, and at that a huge white head rose from the water.


	5. Souls of Water and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see some more of the Underground and its inhabitants. Yes, there are still souls to be saved! 
> 
> (Some interesting kinks here. Why yes, I like tentacles, however did you guess? Also there's consensual vore and, well, bestiality? But isn't that the case with most monsters?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ends in a slightly sinister note, but I'll be on the next chapter as soon as I can. Everything will be all right. And a long chapter with a lot of porn, yay? And yes, I took some liberties with the appearance of a specific monster, so sue me. I couldn't make the Reader go to the Ruins, so there.

"Hello there! Are you waiting to get to the surface too? It's been some time since anyone has been here, so I was starting to get worried..." The monster had an enthusiastic, eager voice, that dropped as they saw your face. 

"You're a... human? And going inwards? Have they forgotten all about me?” Their voice quivered with the grief of rejection. “I think I saw some monsters passing through some time ago, but I was concentrating on thinking about my new band Red Hot Chibi Peppers and kind of didn't pay attention...” 

You rushed to the edge of water and reached out to the monster. 

“I'm sure they're only thinking how to get you out, some of the corridors up ahead are quite narrow! What's your name, I can text Alphys and ask her how the Waterfall elevator is coming on...” You pulled out your phone and tapped a message to Alphys about poor Onionsan, and then you looked tentatively at Gaster. 

“Um... would I find my way to your house from here? I was going to stay with them for a while and wait for Alphys's message, and maybe keep some company to Onionsan, but if you want to get home as soon as possible, there's no need to stay with me...” 

(What you weren't saying were your private thoughts about those tentacles.)

“I suppose you would. There's another blue-water maze ahead, but if you only turn right until you reach the three lamp trees, you should be all right. My house is the second door to the left from that point. If you go right from the lamp trees, you'll find yourself at the Disproportionately Small Gap, so just turn around, and if you go too far to the left, you'll end up to a field of Sea Grass. Would you mind if I called Grillby and told him we might be late?” 

He dug into his lab coat pocket and managed to find there an old black phone, and to your surprised look shrugged and said, “I made dimensional pockets into all of my lab coats. Nothing is more irritating than realizing your keys are in the pocket of the wrong one.” He proceeded to make a call as you nodded. 

“Hello... yes... yes... Onionsan... yes... Yes?... what? NO!” He blushed slightly purple and ended the call. You were really curious but decided that you could always ask Grillby what he had said.

“Ahem. I'll be on my way then, call me if you get lost,” he said and you exchanged numbers. His black-coated shape melted soon into the dark corridor as you turned to the sad tentacle monster. 

“Was that your boyfriend?” the monster asked.  
“I think you could call him my boyfriend's boyfriend. What about you? Have you been here all alone? Oh, is the water cold and would you mind if I took a swim with you?” 

The monster seemed happy at the prospect. “It's not cold at all, y'know, jump in! Or would you like me to throw you in? Frisk used to love it!” 

You set down your bag and started to take off your clothes on it, so they wouldn't get wet. “You know Frisk? Of course you do, they came this way, right?”

“Yes, and they loved to swim with me, too!” Onionsan was now smiling happily and reached their tentacles to you. You tested the water with your foot. It was cooler than you might have wished but not really cold, but what worried you was that there was no gradual coastline: the water was deep enough that you couldn't find the bottom right from the edge of the road. 

“Let me help you!” Onionsan reached out and wrapped a tentacle around your waist. “Do you want me to drop you in or just lower you? You're very pretty and soft, by the way.” 

“How about just lower me gently? That's the way...” You smiled a bit as the giant monster lowered you in but didn't let go of you. You swam closer to the head and reached out a hand to caress their face. 

“A-a-ah! You want to be careful! My face is very sensitive.” 

“Oh, sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you.”

“No, not at all... Quite the opposite, in fact. Would you... do it again?” 

You smiled, kissed the huge monster on the pink blushing cheek and petted the smooth, warm skin. The tentacle on your waist shivered, and another approached you slowly above water, where you could see it. 

“Would you mind terribly if I touched you, too? There haven't been too many monsters around, ever,” Onionsan said, and you nodded as the second tentacle wrapped itself around your chest and its tapering end settled on your breasts caressing them. 

“So soft...” Onionsan sighed, and you sighed too. You leaned in to the tentacles around you, trusting them to hold your face above the water, and smiled as more tentacles swum close to your floating legs. You opened them in invitation. 

“Would you mind if I lifted you on the surface? I'd like to watch you,” the monster said, as their tentacles adjusted themselves around your thighs and caressed your hips with their tips. 

"Not at all," you answered, leaned your head back and yielded to the touch as the tentacles' ends crowded at your entrances. One dipped in, another searched for your clit, and a third one tickled your butthole. You reached for one and brought it to your mouth, and enjoyed the delighted gasps and moans that Onionsan made at that. As the waiting tentacles slowly made their way inside squirming pleasurably all the way, you sucked on the tentacle in your mouth and started to caress two more with your hands. Just like in an anime, you thought, except here the monster and the human were both willing participants. 

The tentacles lifted you a little closer to the head, and the happy anime eyes squinted merrily at seeing you filled with squirming tentacles. You moaned and writhed to show your enjoyment, and the bright blush on their cheeks showed you they noticed it. 

The tentacle on your clit started to roll slowly from one side to the other, and your hips twitched in tandem. You were very close. Then the tentacle on your nipples rolled hard over them, your muscles contracted and you were falling, almost screaming. You saw a spurt of your liquids eject from between the tentacles inside you, and Onionsan laughed. 

“I didn't know you were a water-being too! – You taste good, too.” You would have blushed if you hadn't been all red from the excitement already. 

The tentacles slipped out slowly, dipped you into the water to rinse your sweat and helped you to the shore. You kissed the last one gently with a lick and hurried to pull on some clothes; you were still hot but you knew that you would get cold soon. 

As you dressed up, you checked your phone and saw a reply from Alphys. She said she was on it, she hadn't known Onionsan was still underground, and you relayed the message to the big monster, waved goodbye to Onionsan and wished them a good journey to the surface. 

Then you started to walk briskly to the end of the corridor. It turned and brought you to a meadow of tiny glowing flowers, and on to a small wooden bridge that crossed a course of brightly glowing blue water. “Always to the right...” you muttered and started to follow the dark twisting road. 

There were waterlilies and water sausages in the blue water, but you didn't dare to reach to the stream. Gaster had warned you about the water being very magical, and you didn't know how humans would react to it. 

You crossed a couple of echo flowers, stopped to listen to them, but heard only noise. There grew more of the tiny flowers on the ground, and you thought you might be near the other shore. True enough, as you crossed the next bridge, three large glowing trees grew on one side of the meadow, and a very narrow bridge brought you back to the rock ledge. 

“Second door to the left...” you muttered, spotted the first doorway right afted a couple of steps, and moved on. You had to look for the second one a while, you wouldn't believe how well a grey door would camouflage itself into a nook of a rock wall until you saw it, and you knocked on it before you noticed it was ajar. You went in.

Inside there was a short corridor with empty walls; you thought whatever had been there had been taken away ages ago. As you came into a little square room, you found Gaster busily sweeping the floor.

“Oh! You found the way,” he greeted you. “Any problems? Well, there is one here. It appears my sons did take everything with them when they decided to stay in Snowdin. Even my lab stuff is gone. There are some old blankets in a closet, but that's all. It's still a few hours' journey to Snowdin, so it's your choice whether you want to sleep on the floor or walk yet some hours and get some sleep in a proper bed.” 

You yawned. “I'm a little tired, and somewhat hungry, too,” you said. “I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you don't mind, and most of all I could eat something.” 

Gaster nodded and gave you another Crab Apple and a plastic mug full of scented tea. The scent was somehow... salty, but the food and drink revived you. Then again you felt even more tired now your stomach was full. You yawned so hard your knees almost buckled, and Gaster caught you and wrapped a blanket around you. 

“There,” he said and made you sit down on another blanket. “Take a nap, we'll go on tomorrow morning.” 

“Aren't you going to sleep? You have walked just as long as I have,” you said, making space for him beside you. “Come on, it's more comfortable like this.” 

When he still hesitated, you pulled him down beside you and wrapped the blanker around him. “Like so. We have our clothes on, so it's decent – if you want it that way. I hope Grillby told you we have an open relationship, so he wouldn't mind if we did something else too, either of us. And you're welcome to share our bed even after we return to the surface, I don't mind you and Grillby picking up where you left. I don't mind you. I like you. So if you feel uncomfortable about any of this, please say so now or just relax and join us, because I'm pretty sure he won't let you go after all this time. And...” You yawned again and placed your head on his arm, snuggled closer and found a good position against his bony body. “And I'm tired and want to sleep, so if you don't mind, objections received in the morning.” 

You felt sleep claiming you quickly, but through it there was a strange sensation of something soft crawling under your head and then your whole body, like someone was filling up an air mattress under you. You slept deeply and without dreams. 

The next morning you woke up to a gentle shaking. 

“Good morning! I still have some Sea Tea and some astronaut food, and then we should really get going. I have already received a couple of anxious messages from Grillby asking where we are.”

“Mmmm... what time is it?”

“Early morning, but it will be lunchtime before we are in Snowdin. Here.” You took a plastic mug and a dry bar of... something from him rising up. Under you was only a blanket, but you remembered vaguely sleeping on something softer. You ate, checked your phone and answered to the message from Grillby about an hour earlier. It seemed he took the separation pretty badly; this had been the first whole night you had slept apart since he had moved in. 

After you had eaten you left for Snowdin. The rock ledge ended into a patch of Sea Grass, and you recognized the scent of the tea you had drunk earlier. Behind it was a narrow bridge that continued straight for a moment and then started to make random twists. 

“Is this the same thing as in the Piers?” you asked, turning yet another senseless corner in the bridge. 

“Kind of. See those stalagmites behind the waterfalls? This bridge is built on similar rocks, and we had to follow them where they went. Of course we could have just built some structures to carry the weight, but the gorge is... deep... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of that. It's perfectly safe. I'll hold your hand, you won't fall. But as I said, we had no proper engineers and the whole thing was a jumble anyways. Some of us are better with water than the others, so it was never a problem for us.”

The twisting bridge ended into a patch of water, far too large to jump and suspiciously black.

“Don't tell me there was someone to carry or ferry people over.” 

“Well, there was, but... Ah, here. It's somewhat small, so hold tight onto me. Again you cannot fall.” He stepped on something that seemed like a small pallet of wood, barely enough for one large monster, but he lifted you over his feet and held you tightly. The tiny raft started to move inexplicably towards the other shore, and despite the awkwardness the ride was very smooth and easy. 

“That cannot have been all there was!” you exclaimed when you were across. 

“No, it wasn't,” replied Gaster. “There was Ferry, a water monster who liked to carry people across. They could carry one person. And then there was the River person, whose boat could take three. This was one of the defense spots in Underground, made to protect us from any kind of attack. You could only cross it with cooperation, or one by one.”

The pier ended and the road continued inside another rock wall. For some reason there grew some echo flowers here; there was also a telescope in a corner. 

“Why hasn't that telescope been taken away?” you asked. Gaster just nodded at it. “Take a look,” he said. 

You looked up, expecting to see only darkness. But somewhere high up the ceiling of the cavern was covered in brightly glowing gems like stars, making formations and somehow reminiscent of real stars. 

“This was the Wishing room... we still remembered the stars, but we had to wish to the gemstones instead,” said Gaster in a faraway voice. “I remember... I loved this room, and so did Sans.” 

You nodded quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment, and in a while you went on. 

The next room had a waterfall coming down on one wall, and the water cut the room in two. There were some weird plants growing on either side of the waterway, and Gaster threw four of the seed pods into the water without even stopping. They opened into a sturdy-looking path, and Gaster stepped onto it as if it was nothing. You followed him cautiously. 

“Bridge seeds,” he explained. “Another puzzle by King Asgore. He is fond of vegetal puzzles.” 

Yet another bridge seed puzzle was just behind the bend, and you crossed it without incident. 

“What's the point of making two of them in such short succession?” you asked. Gaster shrugged. “Ask the King. Then again, maybe don't. He was never too smart to start with, that's why he made the function of the Royal Scientist whose job it was to actually be smart.” He grinned at you over his shoulder, and you were suddenly reminded of Papyrus.

After a corridor you came out to the main cavern again, there was a patch of Sea Grass ahead and beside it a large body of water with stalagmites behind. Behind it was another large waterfall, but no bridge over it. You hesitated. 

“It's all right, it's not deep,” said Gaster and waded in. True enough the water didn't pass his ankles. You hurried in and took his hand; you were afraid of the rushing water and the fall in the other end. 

“They built piers down there, you get caught by them if you happen to fall,” he said, but you grasped his perforated hand more tightly until you were across. 

On the other side was another of the sentry stations (yes, there were ketchup bottles on the floor), and Gaster took out his phone and sent a message. “We're near,” he said to you as he put the phone back to the pocket. You walked down the corridor with water rushing beside you, and soon you felt a chill in the air. You stopped to pull on a sweater. Your hair was still wet and most of your clothes were moist, so you didn't like the idea of going to Snowdin – judging from the photos it was covered in snow. 

You shouldn't have had to worry. Where the frost and snow started to cover the road there stood a familiar flaming figure who started to run towards you as you noticed him. You ran too, straight into his arms, and his warm kiss and hands on your hair made you feel infinitely better. 

When you were dry, you wriggled loose and nodded towards Gaster. Grillby stepped beside him to hug him just as warmly as you, and you had finally a chance to observe how he did the drying trick. The warm glow expanded from his hands to encompass Gaster's whole body, making all of the water evaporate and then immediately freeze some distance away, creating a kind of halo around the two. You smiled and took them both by the hand. 

“Now show me everything! This is Snowdin, huh?” You looked avidly around. There wasn't much to see yet, the road was frozen and there grew some snow-covered trees around. Grillby smiled at you and lead you past some houses (“That one used to be mine!” “Your sons lived there until they moved to the surface”) and you finally found out what he thing about the Librarby was. There were no lights, but one house had bright orange light flowing from the windows. 

“That's yours?” you guessed. Grillby nodded. It said, “Grillby's” over the door. Duh.

“It hasn't changed at all,” said Gaster with a little surprise in his voice. Grillby shrugged. 

You went in. The interior had probably been changed; the bar counter was still there, but the shelves behind it were empty. Some of the tables had clearly been moved to the surface and there were only worn circles in the floor to show where they had been. Grillby showed you to the back, through a fire exit (Gaster made a joke at the wording, earning a roll of eyes from Grillby) and through a kitchen that had most of its stuff still intact. And stainless, as you noticed going past. 

Behind was a small two-room apartment; apparently Grillby had used the bar's kitchen and since he didn't need a bathroom, there was none. The living room was emptyish, there was a couch and some empty shelves that had clearly hosted the books he had brought to your house, but the bedroom was a surprise to you. 

There was a huge futon-like mattress on the floor, no bed frame, and an empty closet. No lamps (of course, he made his own light), no other furniture. It seemed like he had used the room only for sleeping – and sex, probably. You returned to the living room, where Grillby had brought three plates of grill food. There were hamburgers and fries, and you smiled as you remembered they were the exact food he had first served you. 

The monsters were at the end of the couch, heads together, and they looked up and started apart as you came back to the room. There was something furtive to the movement, and you stopped and lifted an eyebrow, but took your plate and started to eat. 

“Oh, what was that phone call about, yesterday?” you asked Grillby as Gaster was taking the plates to the kitchen. He smiled and showed you his phone. 

There was a video clip with the thumbnail showing you, naked, on top of the black water, held by pale tentacles. 

You were surprised. “I didn't notice him at all! But what surprises me more is his phone can record videos? I didn't think there'd be a camera! It looked like the ancient NMT phone my dad had back in the 80's!” 

“He can make all kinds of modifications to human stuff.” 

“Is it any good? The video, I mean?” 

“I didn't have time to watch yet.” 

“Hmmm. Maybe we can watch it together?” 

“I believe he has something else planned for today.” Grillby nodded towards Gaster, who had come back and was standing next to the couch, blushing.

“He asked me to... I wasn't sure if you'd mind, but since I returned to watch anyways... I'm sorry.” 

“I didn't mind at all! I would have been surprised if he didn't ask. Just... maybe don't upload it to the internet, and we're fine.” 

He approached you and kneeled before you. “Would you let me show you my gratitude? You both saved me, and I cannot thank you enough with just words. I... I know what Grillby likes, and I think I have a good understanding about you now, so I think I can give you both a good time.” 

You gave a glance at Grillby and nodded. “No thanks are necessary, but if you insist... I like you already, and I know he loves you. I don't mind a threesome at all.” 

He nodded and rose, lifting you from the couch into his arms, and you felt Grillby following you closely to the bedroom. Gaster put you down to the mattress and started to strip you slowly, teasing you with his touch after every item of clothing removed. After a while he pulled Grillby next to you and did the same for him, letting you watch and enjoy the show. You noted you had found almost every sensitive spot in his body, but Gaster's approach seemed a bit different sometimes, and you grinned and made sure to remember it to take advantage of this new knowledge. 

He pushed Grillby down on the mattress on his back, licked his hard cock once and turned to you. 

“I'd like to do all the work tonight, if you don't mind,” he said. “Could you go over him on your hands and knees? Hands on the arms, knees on the thighs... just like that. Open up a bit, Grillby. There...” 

You dipped your head to steal a kiss from Grillby's half-open lips and felt Gaster take off his clothes and settle between Grillby's legs. He was tall enough that when he bent over you, his body merely brushed your back. His arms moved next to yours, you could see and feel them there, but what surprised you utterly was that you felt something else slither against your body in many places.  
You tried to bend your head a little to look at it, but your hair fell on your face – and on Grillby's face – and then another of those weird new touches gathered gently your hair and pulled it back to your neck. You caught a glimpse of a purple tentacle-like thing being wrapped around your hair, but then a raspy voice by your ear whispered, “Let me take care of that. Tell me if there's something you don't want, or if you need me to stop. Anything at all.” A wet, slithering touch circled your thighs and another advanced down across your shoulders, only to divide and cup your face gently while the other started to tease your breasts. A nip of teeth on your earlobe made you moan. 

You looked down to Grillby and saw a cluster of tentacles crawling over him. One sweeped across his chest and continued up to his mouth; he sucked it in and caused a shiver in Gaster that reverberated on you. There were some that crowded on his flat stomach and teased his cock, but you couldn't see where they originated from. 

You felt several tentacles crawling across your body, teasing with their tips and crowding in your entrances. You sucked the one caressing your face into your mouth and heard a definite moan beside your ear. Then pleasure hit you in waves as you felt at least three tentacles enter, wet and eager. One was dancing lightly on your clit, lightly enough to not be enough. 

Grillby was writhing under you and moaning around the tentacle in his mouth. You let your head loll down and saw the tentacles rolling over the length of his cock, still teasing, still keeping him on edge. One was squirming lightly on his thighs, tip ready to enter, and you made small encouraging noises to see his reaction. 

The tentacle entered him. His whole body arched, and you would have fallen off of him if Gaster hadn't held you tightly. Another tentacle twined itself around his cock and started slowly to pump as the first tentacle pushed slowly inwards. You sighed, and then moaned as the tentacles in you repeated the movement. 

Grillby spat out the tentacle in his mouth and whispered hoarsely, “Please... if she can't take it, put it in me!”

Gaster chuckled next to your ear. “I believe she can take it quite well. I just want to tease you for a while. Need more, dear?” Another tentacle crept up his thighs and poked him gently, and he moaned until the tentacle he had spat out crept into his mouth again. 

The ones inside your pussy made a last twisting push and slided slowly out, and you whined, disappointed and hungry for more. Their tips stayed on your labia holding them open, while the one in your butt still pumped slowly in and out. Then Gaster straightened from above you, aligned himself with your hips and let his baculum... no, cock was a more accurate description... slided a few times against your pulsing, waiting pussy. You moaned. It felt thick, thicker than anything you had had in you this far, and warm and soft on the surface. You tried to push your hips against him, hungry for it, and he chuckled again and pushed in punishingly slowly. 

You felt full, satisfyingly full, and bent your back to let him enter fully. You heard a definite moan from behind you and saw Grillby staring at you with drowsy eyes smiling expectantly until another push of the tentacles made him close his eyes and whine. 

Gaster hissed slowly balls deep inside you, and bent down to lick your neck before he pulled partially out and pushed in again. Your breath came in gasps as he started a slow rhythm, taking care to keep his tentacles at work at the same time. How he could keep everything going was a mystery to you; your legs and arms were shaking as you felt an orgasm closing in. A sudden increase of pressure on your clit, and you were coming, mouth open and shivering, hanging limply from the tentacles holding you in place. He slowed down for a moment but didn't pull out, and soon you started to push back at his movements. 

A tentacle caressed your face, his breath started to sound erratic, and Grillby was making tiny sputtering whines under you. You smiled and watched him approach his peak, and suddenly you wanted very much to taste him when he did. You spat the tentacle out of your mouth, panted at Gaster “Let me kiss him now, please,” and reached down to him only to moan against Grillby's mouth, as Gaster's cock and tentacles found new delicious angles inside you. A spurt of fiery cum hit your cheek, your mouth was filled with a moan, and then you were overflowing with Gaster's cum too. The angle and the overwhelming pressure made you clench and see white, and as you dropped bonelessly against Grillby there were no tentacles to hold you up, only a surprisingly light weight of a large skeleton in your back. 

One of these days you wouldn't end up as the cheese in a bone-and-fire-sandwich, you swore, but you were far too exhausted to complain. Gaster rolled off you sooner than you expected, but huddled close embracing you both, muttering something so quietly you only heard the rhythm of his words. Grillby answered him with a slow smile over your shoulder and kissed you lightly.You cuddled comfortably for a long while, before any of you felt the need to rise and do something productive. 

You agreed that you should be leaving for the surface at the latest by nightfall, but since it was yet some hours away, Grillby needed to check his storage and maybe take some beverages with him. You said you wanted to see some more of Snowdin while you were here – who knew when you would be permitted here next? Grillby nodded and waved at you, taking his notepad and busying himself with his storage of monster-made beverages in the cellar under the bar. 

Gaster just glanced between you and Grillby and seemed relieved as you smiled and winked at him. You could guess the two had so much to talk about and none of it needed you as the proverbial third wheel. You pulled your sweater on, pilfered an old scarf from the hatrack, and went out into the unchanging snowy village. 

The houses were empty (and probably locked, although you didn't try the doors) and for a while you wandered among them. But when you came to a large happy sign with a text “WELCOME TO SNOWDIN” you decided to do a little sight-seeing around the lands. 

You regretted your decision almost immediately as you encountered a long, narrow bridge that crossed a deep chasm. You hesitated, but your alternatives seemed to be either to walk across the small village once more or to cross the unknown depth and explore the rest of the area. You remembered Gaster saying you couldn't fall from any bridge in Underground, so you decided to swallow your fear and stepped on the bridge – your gauntlet of deadly terror. You didn't look at the bridge, and you very carefully didn't look down to the sucking, luring depths the whole time you were on the bridge. Getting to the other side felt like a huge victory to you. 

You noticed a little late that you should probably tell your boyfriends where you were going. Then you noticed that you had left your phone charging at Grillby's. THEN you realized both monsters would probably believe you wouldn't cross the bridge by yourself, so if something were to happen to you... you just had to make sure nothing happened to you. You went briskly on, over a field of fluffy snow poffs and a dog house on the other side. Oh, this was probably one of the Royal Guard dogs' place. 

You encountered a weird tunnel that seemed to end into another bridge. You decided not to push your luck or your endurance of high places. To the left of it was a snowy slope somewhere down, and it seemed like a road. To the left, then. 

Unfortunately the slope was somewhat slippery, and you fell and glided down in a thick soft cover of snow. Your sweater was full of snow, your shoes were wet, and you had snow even down your pants. You knew it would soon melt, and you should seek shelter as soon as you could. But the glide continued.

You ended up on a ledge overlooking more of the snowy valley. There were some holes in the rock wall on your right and they glittered like there were eyes in them. You tried to shake most of the snow off you before it would melt and make you even colder, but you were already shivering. You continued along the ledge in search of a larger cave to warm yourself up a bit. 

You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw a rough doorway in the rock. Of course, monsters might well have lived here too. You entered the strange corridor that somehow reminded you of Waterfall. It was warmer here, and you thought you might actually stay awhile. If you weren't home by nightfall, Grillby and Gaster would certainly come and look for you, if they weren't already. 

You ended up in a small yard before a door. There was no snow, only some mushrooms that were just like the glowing ones in Waterfall. The door was locked, and no-one answered it when you knocked. Of course, everyone who could had already moved to the surface. 

You huddled down next to the door. You were cold, wet and hungry, too. You knew all these things alone were dangerous, and together they would be lethal. What you needed now was a miracle – or help. 

And help you got. From the ground beside you rose a strange thing. It looked a bit like a carrot, except it had a face that was smiling widely at you. It smelled like steamed carrots and peas.

“Hello! Who would you be? I'm (Y/N), and... I kind of need help.” You gave it a feeble grin, thinking, _Plants can't talk, dummy_. The monster didn't answer, but the green leaf-like appendages on its head rustled. It approached you cackling softly. Suddenly it did something, and a cucumber appeared in front of you. Your stomach growled. 

“For me? Thank you! I really am hungry right now.” You ate the cucumber, and despite it not being very nutritious it seemed very filling. You smiled at the monster, who gave you a mysterious smile and a zucchini. You shrugged and bit into it. This veggie was delicious too, and you felt much stronger after eating it. You smiled and patted your stomach. The monster seemed to get excited and practically showered you with random vegetables. You ate your greens and felt much better. 

The monster sat next to you looking hopeful. You huffed amused. “Anything I can do for you?” Either news of you travelled fast even in Underground or you had developed an aura of... something or other. You didn't mind, you weren't hungry any more and felt energetic.

The monster leaned towards you and pressed its weird big mouth onto yours. It tasted faintly of carrots – a fresh morning taste. You put your arms around the stocky body and shifted a bit, so that it was placed between your legs. You were a bit leery at undressing in this cold environment, but it appeared the monster had thought of it too and it sprouted several small fronds that grew inside your clothes and tickled a bit. They searched your body and unerringly found the spots that made you moan. 

As you squirmed in the fibery embrace, you noticed that the monster didn't seem very excited itself, but was rather concentrating on pleasing you. Your hands wandered on its body and the leaves on its head, seeking but not finding anything responsive. Well, you hadn't found anything responsive in the Moldsmals, so maybe this was just a case of something else. You hoped you could donate this helpful monster as much energy through your pleasure as it had given you through the greens. 

As you neared your peak, you pressed your face to the side of its face. You felt a corner of its mouth with your lips and detected the first shiver of pleasure. You tested your theory by drawing your teeth along its skin and felt a definite tremor. As a frond played roughly with your clit, you accidentally bit at the monster and heard a moan. Oh. 

“Eat your greens, eh?” you muttered and took a bite out of it. It jerked in your arms, moaned hard, and then you were cumming too. The taste of the steamed carrot filled your mouth. Probably contained a lot of Vitamin A and stuff. 

The monster retracted its fronds, smiled at you once more and disappeared into the ground. You sat a while waiting for your legs to carry you again and pushed up to try to return.

When you stumbled out of the cave, you found the night had fallen and it was snowing lightly. You were still wet and cold, and you knew you would get even colder on the way to Snowdin Town. Maybe if you were quick... the town wasn't that far away. You deliberately didn't think of the bridge between you and the town. 

You crawled across the snowy ledge already shivering, but across your own snow-muffled tracks you saw a row of narrow, fresh prints. They didn't look like monster tracks, but you had already acknowledged that you had no idea of all the monster types there were. And you had never seen anything else here except monsters. 

The ledge wasn't big, but it was already dark and you had to strain our eyes to see. Suddenly before you was a deer... no, a deer-like monster with snow-covered pine trees on its antlers. Its mouth was somehow odd, but you had started to shiver again and you could have been just hallucinating. You tried to smile at the creature. 

“Is this funny to you? Leave me alone.” The deer monster sounded grumpy and unpleasant. 

“No, just... I need help, if you don't mind?” 

“How do I know it's not a trick?” 

You were dumbfounded. “...What kind of a trick? What could I do? I wouldn't do anything to harm you!”

The monster huffed. “Some teens 'decorated' me as a prank. I distrust your youthful demeanor.” 

You grinned. “I haven't been a teenager for more than a decade! And I think it would be cruel to force things on you that you don't want. So you don't have anything to fear from me. I need to get back to Snowdin Town, but the road is so steep and I'm so cold. Could you help me?”

The monster stared at you for a moment, but seemed to notice your wet clothes and shivering. It seemed slightly less irritated and its antlers trembled.

“Well... I suppose. I'm not going to carry you, but I can make sure you don't slip. Let's go.” It settled behind your back and gave you a well-meaning push with its head, but unfortunately the trees in its antlers whipped you a little too hard and you fell. It looked disappointed. 

You struggled back up and wiped most of the snow off your already wet clothes, but gave the monster a brave smile and went on. The slope seemed steeper from here; you could see the tracks of your sliding down being almost completely covered with fresh snow. You contemplated a while, decided that the need to get up the slope was more urgent than keeping your clothes from getting wetter and went on all fours. You might be able to crawl up instead of walking.  
The monster huffed surprised. Then it stepped lightly over you and took you by the neck of your sweater like a dog and started to drag you up. You tried to help as much as you could, but you admitted it was really doing most of the job. Also its belly was warm on your back and you stopped shivering before you reached the top of the slope. It stopped to breathe heavily still over your back, but you didn't mind the warmth.

“Thank you! That was very kind of you. Er, can I ask what your name is?” 

The deer monster seemed surprised again. “Oh, I didn't tell you that, did I? Gyftrot. Hohohoh! Go ahead and laugh.” 

“Why should I laugh? It's a good name. I don't have anything to give you, except...” You hesitated a bit; you still felt the warmth of the monster on your back. 

It lowered its head and sniffed you. “You smell good. Shouldn't you be leaving?” 

“Ummm... you're on top of me. Not that I mind! You're warm and I'm still cold.”

Gyftrot's warm breath passed from your neck down your back. The trees on its antlers tangled briefly into your hair. Ah, the scent of fresh pine needles. Your intake of breath was long and shivering, and Gyftrot stopped with its muzzle on the waistband of your pants. 

You heard a muttered lament for a lack of hands, and you fumbled your zip open with one hand and loosened the pants with a shake of your hips. You felt the monster take a bite of your waistband and pull it carefully down just enough to reveal your hips, and then a hot tongue licked along your already wet slit. You dropped your head and moaned aloud. 

Gyftrot's jaws opened sideways and now they were spreading you open to better lick you. The tongue dipping into you was long and thick and made you shiver, not of cold but of desire. It left a thick coating of saliva on you but before you were even close of cumming, the monster moved forward again and you felt something long, hard and narrow push against you. 

The cock seemed to have a life of its own, it jerked against you and seemed to feel around before curling up and pushing in. There was a knotlike lump in the middle of it, and you moaned again as it passed your opening stretching you. You clenched your muscles after it and Gyftrot moaned in your ear. Then it pulled out a bit and Gyftrot started to pound you with all its might. Its warmth on your back kept you from freezing and the pleasure kept you from noticing the snow under your hands and knees. The cock inside you twitched and rubbed your G-spot, and you panted as you felt the relentless rhythm push you closer to your peak. Suddenly you were flushed with Gyftrot's cum, hot and slippery, and the pulsing pushed you over and made you scream hoarsely. 

With a last stretch the cock with its knot slipped out, and you sighed and shivered as you pulled your pants back up. You kissed Gyftrot to its snout and said goodbye, and as it retreated back to its stone ledge you wrapped your sweater tightly around you and started to push through the snow back towards Snowdin. The sex had warmed you, you hardly even saw the bridge – The bridge! The wind that brought down the snow almost swept you towards it. You didn't feel like you could face the sheer drop in the dark. 

As you fell down to your knees in the end of the bridge you thought you saw some light on the other side. You tried to shout, but the wind caught your voice. Your eyes were almost crusted shut with snow, you couldn't feel your hands or feet, and the void under the bridge seemed to suck your soul out. You couldn't force yourself to cross it. You closed your eyes and dropped. 

You opened your eyes briefly to see a familiar orange glow dancing before your eyes. You wondered why it was so cold – it should have been scalding hot. Then you felt an intolerable heat and moaned for ice, until you dropped into a cold blackness again. 

You half awoke to words. 

“...fever...” 

“I'll call Alphys and ask for advice, you keep her warm. My lab...” 

“Be quick. She's...” 

You fell asleep again, shivering.


	6. Souls in Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fever is healed - it's good to have a Doctor in the house. But there are more souls to take care of as you return to the surface, and also, guess who doesn't like the newfound monster? And guess who has to Do Something about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we have some oviposition and a LOT of hurt/comfort. I seem to love writing angsty Sans, teddy bear with me. (I might come back later and add the one potential sex scene in, but right now I just want this out. Here, have.)

You woke up briefly as someone spooned some warm broth into your mouth. It tasted like... nothing. You coughed, and then coughed a lot more until you coughed up some disgusting phlegm from your lungs. Someone held a tissue on your mouth and you spat it out. You shivered again and tried to look around. 

Wooden ceiling, warm orange glow – that was Grillby holding you and patiently trying to feed some chicken broth to you. Your lungs felt like bursting and you were sure a human shouldn't feel this cold, not with a fire monster holding them. You. You weren't quite sure if you were lucid or not. Probably not. 

 

You forced yourself to eat the chicken broth but declined the tea that Grillby offered next. You yawned and coughed and dropped asleep and only vaguely perceived being tucked in. 

The next time you woke up he was there again, offering a steaming teacup. You smiled tiredly and drank, and felt your lips crack. Your groan of displeasure was countered with soft words and then he spread some lip balm on your lips, kissing you gently after that. You leaned on him and fell asleep again. 

You had no concept of time. You didn't know how many times you had woken up, either sweaty or hungry or freezing cold or coughing, but Grillby was always there. He always had something to eat or drink or some lip balm or, lately, some vile-tasting medicine that he practically forced into you. It wasn't fair, you tried to complain, that the only taste you could discern was disgusting. But it seemed that the medicine was slowly working. Every time you had taken it you could stay awake a little longer, your cough seemed a little bit more tolerable and your lungs could take in actual air. Your eyes didn't feel so sore. The time you woke up and felt only mildly uncomfortable was a victory. 

By then you remembered some things from before your illness. 

“What day is it?”

“It's Thursday. I called your workplace and told them you had pneumonia. Also your medical certificate is on the way. I hope they're not speciesist enough to not accept a monster-written one.” 

“...Sparky?” 

“She's being taken care of. She's fine. Gaster says you'll be good for traveling in two or three days, if the meds he made keep working. He says he and Alphys mixed a good amount of magic into... what was it called? Antibiotics? and they seem to work fine. We were very worried about you when we found you. You have no frostbites, which is a small wonder. All of your friends have been worried and tried to contact you. Do you want your phone?” 

“...Wait a minute. Good for traveling? We're... still Underground?”

“Yes. In Snowdin. My place. You were so sick we didn't dare to move you.” He wrapped you into a warm, protective embrace. “I was so afraid... I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't found you.” He buried his face into your neck, and you felt hot, lava-like tears dropping on your bare skin. He wiped them quickly away, afraid he had burned you, but you hugged him back and held him against you for a good while. 

“You would have started a new life with Gaster, that's what.” You coughed a bit, but continued, “And don't even imagine I would have let you do anything else, dead or not. I'd have come to haunt you as a ghost.” 

“I know you're kidding,” he said and kissed you on the cheek. “Only monsters can be ghosts, and they're very much alive. Sleep now, my love, and don't worry. Next time you wake up, you'll get another dose of your medicine.” 

“And I thought you loved me,” you groaned, but leaned back and closed your eyes, and to your mild surprise fell promptly asleep. 

When you woke up next, you took your medicine and got some more food and tea into you. Grillby sat next to you on his mattress and gave you your phone, and you logged in to UnderNet and immediately got several worried inquiries about your health. You answered a few that you deemed important enough (and by important you meant “people who will tell everyone else so I don't have to”), and even received a few calls from your worried human friends. 

You were a little offended that Sans hadn't contacted you by any media, but you supposed that Grillby had already told him. You would have wanted to know how he took the sudden appearance of his father after all these years. 

“Oh, where's Gaster? Has he gone to the surface already?” you asked Grillby, as you were falling asleep again. 

“No, he's still here, trying to improve several of the human medical samples that Alphys sent him,” said Grillby smiling fondly. “Just like him to try to improve things even more, especially if he hasn't had the opportunity to invent them.” 

“And who's keeping your bar open?” you asked, but yawned and fell asleep before you heard the answer.

The next time you woke up, it was Friday late morning and you were feeling immensely better. You checked your phone, ate a proper breakfast, only coughed about ten times and actually rose up and staggered a few steps around on Grillby's arm. You felt incredibly weak after almost a week in bed, but everything was so much better like this. Even Gaster came in and checked on you, as Grillby was packing things in his bar.. 

“I've contacted my sons,” he told you listening to your lungs. “Papyrus was overjoyed to hear about me, but Sans...” He shook his head. “Is he always so curt and rude?” 

“Er... no? He's one of the most jocular guys I know, very easygoing and... well, he didn't want anything to do with you when Alphys called she had found you. I think he might have a grudge against you. Sorry. I'll try to talk to him when we get back to the surface.” 

“You would be very kind to do so. 

The surface... Do you know it's been a millennium since I've been to the surface? How everything must have changed.” 

You gasped and couldn't speak for a moment. “A... a millennium? You've been to... you are actually a thousand years old?” 

“Plus a few years to that.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “I'm probably one of the oldest living monsters left. Grillby was just a tiny flameling when we escaped the war under the mountain. I... hope that wasn't a shock to you?” 

You were dumbfounded, but not shocked. “He implied something like that once. Wow. Um... what was the world like then? You know, Middle Ages and such?”

Gaster chuckled gently. “You're asking from a wrong person, dear,” he said. “The world was a different thing for monsters and for humans. We tended to live in separate villages, and besides there was war. Most of us had never even seen a human, only heard stories. Bad stories. I'm glad your species has changed from that time... and apparently to the better. 

Your lungs should be fine now, but I think you should take a couple of doses more of your antibiotics, just to be sure. Everything I've read about human medical sciences says we shouldn't let any bacteria survive the medicine, or else next time we might not be so lucky. The magic does give it a boost, but in any case.”

You made a face. “It tastes horrible.” 

“I will try to change the taste, if you want.” 

“Very kind, but unnecessary. I understand I need the meds, and I'll take them, as vile as they taste. How long must I stay here? I kind of need to get back home.” 

Gaster touched your forehead, stared concentrated on your eyes and chest and narrowed his lopsided eye. “I'd say we can leave tomorrow, if you promise not to exert yourself. We'll take the Snowdin elevator and the conveyor belts, Grillby said his car is just outside, and you'll be warmly wrapped and preferably carried all the way. And when we get to.. your home, you go straight to bed and stay there for at least a day more. All right?” 

You sighed. “All right, if that's what it takes. Um... Will I be on sick leave next week also?” 

“We can see about that then, shall we?”

You sighed, took your foul-tasting meds, made a face, and washed the taste away with some juice. Gaster pressed his teeth gently to your cheek and left, and you sighed and wrapped yourself into the covers, expecting to fall asleep. 

Instead you started to wonder about the monsters. Some of them lived for millennia, but apparently were capable of change, and even being a part of the change, if what you had understood about Gaster was true. Would you be able to absorb a new idea and make it better even when you were old? Did monsters even get old? Did they die, if not killed? You had read some books from the librarby that said there were two types of monsters, boss monsters and ordinary, and the boss monsters only aged as their children grew older. Grillby had implied that Sans's family was “boss monster level”, and as his family was mostly Papyrus and Gaster, that would mean... But Papyrus wasn't that powerful, to your knowledge, so the boss monster of this family would be Gaster. That would explain his long life, although not why he had adult children. 

And Grillby was almost as old. You had never asked, and he had never even implied, but that would mean he was also very strong. You didn't even know what counted as “strong” in monster terms. Obviously not just physical strength, or else Jimmy Hotpants would be more famous than he was... you had seem him carry heavy crates of beer two at the time and not even break a sweat. 

It must have something to do with magic, you decided, and fell asleep at that thought. 

The next morning you were treated with a great breakfast and a sponge bath by Gaster. Grillby was waiting with your clothes, he didn't want to be any closer to water than he had to, but he dried you with a hug as soon as Gaster was done. You dressed as warmly as you could and then Grillby took you into his arms while Gaster collected everything you wanted to take with you. He locked the bar, put the key in Grillby's pocket, and you were off. 

The Snowdin elevator was *built in the forest, and when you wondered aloud why it wasn't in Snowdin proper, Grillby answered you that more monsters had actually lived outside of Snowdin Town than in it. You crossed the bridge that had almost defeated you, went on through the field of snow poffs and crossed the wooden tunnel that had caused you to turn down to the ledge. You tried to see if there were tracks of Gyftrot, but the snowfall had erased all the tracks. You hoped that the deer monster had decided to not stay Underground alone. 

The scary-looking drop was crossed by a narrow bridge, and then you crossed another snow field. There appeared to have been a maze of some kind, but it was covered in thick snow and both monsters crossed it without paying attention. The next field still had the snow-covered remnants of broken snow statues, but you couldn't make out what they were supposed to be. There was a dog house on one side, and “Lesser Dog,” explained Grillby, shrugging. 

The next field had a weird machine in one corner, and Gaster went to poke and examine it. 

“Doesn't work any more,” he sighed. “Maybe I could fix it... Later, I know. Looked like one of my old ones, but repurposed.”

There was a very small wooden bridge between this field and the next, and as Grillby had crossed it, he turned to warn, “Ice here.” He carried you on without slowing, but turned as you heard a thud from behind you. 

Gaster was sitting embarrassedly in the middle of the ice patch, and his bags had spread all around him in the ground. 

“Did you hurt yourself? Go help him, Grillby! I can stand for a moment,” you said worried, but Gaster just laughed a little and picked himself and the bags up. 

“The only thing hurt was my dignity,” he said and came along. “Let's go. I had forgotten how slippery these parts can be.” 

There was another snow-covered maze and a patch of ice that you crossed without incident, and then you saw on a cliff of stone behind a forest the structures of a huge elevator.

“The second highest place in the whole Snowdin,” explained Grillby. “We left alone the places where someone lived, so the highest place, Dogamy and Dogaressa's place, was unavailable. It made sense to put the elevators in the highest levels, so we didn't need to build them so high. It's not long now.” 

Yet another snow-covered maze, an uphill patch of ice that Grillby climbed without problems but Gaster needed help with, and a couple of turns in a sparse pine forest, and you were at the elevator. It was bluish grey and merged into the environment and it was large enough to fit in all of you. The ascent seemed a little shorter than the descent into Hotland had been, but the dimly lit corridor and the conveyor belts were just as they had been farther east. You noticed that there was still another going back in the dim recesses of the cave, and its sign said, “Ruins”. Gaster looked askance at it. 

“It used to be called “Home”, you know”, he said to you. “That's where we settled first when we were driven here Underground. Later on, when we got bolder and more numerous, we started to claim more terrain... I wonder if my first house still stands. I've had so many...” 

“Erm, Grillby, I think you can put me down for a moment, we'll not be walking anyways,” you suggested. “So, Gaster, you've lived in Ruins... Home, Snowdin and Waterfall? Anywhere else?” 

“Well, I practically built the Core and I lived in my Hotland lab doing that, so... I never wanted to move to the New Home, even though Asgore begged me to. I stayed at the guest wing of the palace a few times, but I wouldn't say I've ever lived there. I met Arial in Waterfall, and I always loved it most because of her. I think it's my favorite area. Grillby, you never moved away from Snowdin, did you?” 

Grillby shook his head. “Visited Hotland a few times. All the relatives...” 

“What's that?” you asked, pointing ahead to the Waterfall elevator platform between the conveyor belts. There seemed to be a tiny shape doing something odd. As you were approaching it, you could see it was juggling. The balls were apparently made of ants; as the monster dropped one, it dissolved quickly and the insects scurried into the holes of the rock walls. When it had dropped all, it started making balloon animals out of bees. As the animals resembled mostly piles of bees (and tended to dissolve as soon as they were released), the chore seemed quite futile. It was making mime noises all the time and sometimes muttering to itself. 

“Everyone has gone. Send in the clowns! Laughter hides the pain. They cannot worry for me. Oh! They're coming. Don't let them see me this way!” 

It seemed agitated seeing you three coming down the conveyor belt. You looked a little worried at your two monsters; Grillby sighed and put you down. 

“You probably shouldn't, but you're going to, right?” he said and kissed your brow. Gaster looked at the two of you, confused. 

“She is going to try to help it,” Grillby translated. “And by 'helping'... well, it's going to happen anyways, sooner or later, I just want to know if you're going to try to stop her for any reason.” 

“Help? ...Oh. OH. Well, as you said, she probably shouldn't, but she is going to do it anyway. Try to not exert yourself overmuch, dear, and, er, good luck? Do you want me... us... to leave? We could wait for you at the next platform, or...” 

Grillby had made a disappointed noise, and you laughed softly and booped him on the nose. “You can stay and watch, both, if you want. And if you're uncomfortable, you can also leave. I just need an okay that I'm in good enough shape to do this, if you don't mind, Gaster?” 

The monster grinned and gave you an appreciative look. “You're in an excellent shape... oh, you meant health-wise? I wouldn't recommend it, but I guess there's no stopping you. Just promise me you won't get more cold and you'll take a dose of antibiotics afterwards. I'd suggest keeping most of your clothes on, but...” 

You three came to the platform and you approached cautiously the little bug-like monster. It took a ridiculous battle stance, jumped a few times, and then intentionally pratfalled. Twenty times. You sat down next to it and just watched for a moment while your boyfriends retreated to the farther side of the platform in order to not intrude.

“And what's your name? Have you been here all alone, too?”

The bug looked at you, giggled behind its hands and started to do its ridiculous battle stances again. It smelled like bug-flavored cotton candy. This messed-up clownbug seemed to think that battle was a performance. 

“Migospel! I love to laugh! Ha ha hee hee ho ho huu huu!” 

You shook your head, poor Migospel was obviously a little derailed. You reached out a hand and tried to touch it, but it sidestepped so your hand swept only its backside, and it yelled, “Honk. HOOOONK!” and laughed. 

You sighed. “Wanna hug?” you asked and opened your arms. Migospel stopped and its eyes sweeped up and down suspiciously. 

“You don't need to be alone, if you don't want to,” you continued with a low, calm, kind voice. “If you don't want to hug, it's okay. I'm not going to chase you around, and you have no need to fight me. You can...” 

Migospel's clown aura faded. It approached you carefully. You kept talking until the bug was pressed into your arms, sobbing and shivering, its facade broken. Talking had no effect now, you could feel. 

Your hands felt the little wings on its back and the chitinous plates that covered it. You caressed the silly antennae on its head and felt the tiny hands and the forked feet grab you tightly. Something was poking you from between them. Oh. 

You wiggled your pants down and heard a suspicious sigh from the other side of the platform. Your questing hands were met by a thick chitinous tube that turned soft and jelly-like towards the end. Migospel shivered in anticipation as you caressed it. You felt something move inside the tube, but by now you were wet enough that you were willing to try anything. You laid down, guiding the little bug closer, and watched as it positioned itself on your thighs, opening and rubbing your folds eagerly with its nubby hands. The chitinous tube quivered and guided its soft, slimy end on your opening, and as it slithered between your pussy lips the bulge you had felt inside slided downward towards you. Migospel's body did a series of small pushes to fit the bulging thing inside you and as the initial lump was followed by another, you realized what it was. An ovipositor. 

“Um... Grillby? Gaster? It's still true that monsters can't breed without everyone's agreement, right?” you said a bit nervously, watching the eggs slide down the glistening tube and towards your pussy. 

“True enough,” Gaster's voice answered a little out of breath. “The eggs would be fertilized if you agreed to, but the bug monsters... ahhh... produce far more than they could possibly raise, so...” 

“Oh, okay,” you said, spread your legs a little more and smiled at the little bug humping nervously your legs. “I've always wondered how eggs would feel like. Go on then.” 

The ovipositor slided in with an eager twist, and the first egg plopped in as it hit the bottom of your vagina. You estimated it was about the size of a large grape, and after the first one had bounced from your cervix, there came another with a gush of watery substance. You sighed as they jolted your tender spots, and then moaned as Migospel started to rub your clit in earnest. 

The ovipositor pumped eggs into you in moderate pace, giving you time to adjust after each one, and the feeling was ecstatic as you started to stretch with the amount of eggs. You rode out an orgasm, fought to keep the eggs inside, and after a while you felt yet more eggs filling your inner space that the orgasm had softened. The ovipositor could no longer properly move because of the eggs, but the eggs kept jostling your insides with a delicious rhythm. You spread your legs and panted, trying to fit in even more. 

With a final splurt the last egg pushed its way into you, and Migospel slowly detached its ovipositor from you. It still continued to rub you, seeing that you were very close, and you bent your back, squeezed your muscles to keep all the eggs inside and came with a choked grunt. Migospel laughed again, softer and not creepily like before, and hopped off you as your clenched muscles relaxed and the clutch of eggs slipped out in a slimy wave. 

There were warm, gentle hands raising you up from the floor and wrapping you into a blanket, and you turned your head drowzily to kiss Grillby as he lifted you back to his arms. Gaster had approached too, and was making calculations over the pile of jelly-like, pale eggs. 

“Oh. That's a very respectable amount, I'd say. Almost two handfuls. You didn't get cold, did you? Take your medicine, now, and we can continue. I'd hate to have to figure out something for a secondary infection.”

You took your medicine, curled in Grillby's arms and fell asleep while you were carried up another conveyor belt. You only woke up as you were being packed into the car next to Gaster, who wrapped you tightly into the blanket and his lab coat too, because the car had been out in the cold for a week and would continue to be cold for some time, and you fell asleep again as Grillby and Gaster exchanged comments about the surface. 

You woke up at your yard being carried in in Gaster's arms, as Grillby had the other key. You expected to have a face full of overly happy cat as you sat down to take your shoes off, but when you went to your living room in search of her, you found Sans on your couch taking a nap with the cat purring inside his hoodie like a little steam engine. Sans opened one eye and gave you a lazy smile and a pun about catnapping on catsitting duty, but when he saw Gaster behind you his eyes went all black, the grin was wiped off his skull and he disappeared so fast that Sparky dropped on the couch with an enraged yowl. 

You picked up the cat to console her and noticed you should probably also console Gaster. He was stooping slightly at the door, his drooping eye even more drooping and a grief-stricken look on his face. 

Grillby got to him first and put an arm around him. “Don't worry,” he said. “We'll find out what his problem is and solve it. And you said Papyrus was happy to hear about you? See, someone in your family still loves you. And we do, too.”

“Yes, I promise to make it better between you two as soon as I'm well,” you said, putting the cat down and going to hug him on the other side. He wrapped his long arms around the both of you and stayed that way a while, but then he straightened his back, sighed and attempted a brisk smile. 

“No use worrying at it now,” he said. “We have to get you to the bed, and I might like to find a place – ” “You're staying here! No way am I going to let you go as soon as I've got you back! You disappeared almost for a week as it is,” claimed Grillby. You nodded at that. Gaster sighed – happily, as you noticed – and agreed, and you sat on the couch and let Gaster and Sparky get to know each other as Grillby was making dinner in the kitchen. 

You went through the backlog of your messages and calls for the time of your illness, and found that your boss had called you a couple of times during the week. You hesitated a bit before deciding to call them tomorrow, it was somewhat late now, and you knew they'd want to know if you were going to come to work on Monday. You had been on sick leave for the whole week without once calling to work, so you were a little afraid what you might hear. But after dinner Gaster promised you'd be probably healthy enough to go to work, if you kept taking your meds and were prepared to come back home if you started to feel worse.

You slept happily between the two monsters, although your bed was smaller than Grillby's mattress. You made a mental note to invest in a bigger bed as soon as you could afford to. 

Sunday began with a breakfast in bed courtesy of Gaster; to your surprised look he shrugged, and Grillby said he had learned the art of making pancakes from Gaster and not the other way round. It lead to some lazy and slightly overly careful sex with your monster boyfriends, and after you had finally gotten up and made yourself presentable, you called your boss. 

You explained the situation and added you were healthy enough to come to work tomorrow. Your boss sounded both apologetic and rude but said that according to the state policy there were no monster doctors and thus your medical certificate vas void. This in turn had lead to your dismissal. They had enough work force coming in every day. They promised you they'd send your * as soon as possible, but you didn't need to get up on Monday. 

You ended the call feeling devastated. You had been living on a budget as it was, if you hadn't owned your house you might well have ended homeless. Now you had to find another job to provide for yourself and the monsters. 

Grillby sat next to you and asked why you had suddenly gone so pale. You told him you were sacked and jobless and didn't know how you could get another job, and he hugged you warmly, kissed your ear and whispered, “Now will you let me provide for you? You have two men in the house who are completely able to pay all the bills and get the meals on the table, and you've been working so very hard this fall, and even before that, if I can guess. And the most important thing is you don't have to get up tomorrow morning. Take a break, my love.” 

“But Gaster...” you started.

“I happened to hear that Gaster called both Asgore and Alphys while we were still Underground, and they both promised him jobs as soon as he could start. I told you he's a renown scientist. I should guess that if he made a lab into your basement, he would make enough money within three months that the whole neighborhood would live off it comfortably. You can go back to the uni to finish your studies, if you want, or you could take my suggestion and specialize in monster helping, or you could just keep looking for your dream job without any pressure or worries about money. How about it?” 

You sighed, hugged him back and promised you wouldn't fret, at least yet. Besides you had promised Gaster to make Sans talk to him again. That would be your priority now. You couldn't help worrying a little in private, though.

Since Gaster wanted nothing as much as talking with his son, the problem was getting Sans to the same table with him. You had to play an elaborate cat-and-mouse game in order to get him to speak to you, and then you had to convince him to meeting his father, and make him promise he wouldn't teleport away in mid-conversation at his slightest whim. You felt like you were pushing the edges of your communicative skills with him. 

“so, is there a prize for doing it?” he asked in a drily sarcastic manner that grinded your nerves. 

“Yes, there is,” you replied. “You and Paps get a father. Take this from a fully orphaned adult person, if you can get one, jump to the occasion. No matter how bad he was before, just tell him and I'm sure he'll change his ways.” A chilling thought froze you. “Say, he wasn't a bad father, was he? I mean, he didn't abuse you or something? Because in that case...” 

You had learned to read Sans's face and you kept careful watch. He gave none of the signs you would have expected, and you were pretty sure you would have read something like it in Gaster, too. 

“nah. just distant. we're monsters, after all. the worst of us is jerry, and judging off you humans, even he's not that bad. it's just personal.” 

“So why won't you even meet him? Think of it as the perfect opportunity to tell him exactly what you think.”

“oh, and he will answer,” muttered Sans to the side. “all right. will there be sex afterwards?” 

You slapped him gently. “No nookies, unless you will talk to him, listen to what he has to say and do not teleport away in the middle of a row. It's a very bad communication tactics.” 

“oh, all right,” he said sullenly. “you'll pester me until i do this, right. better get it done with.” 

And so you arranged your spare room into a private counselling space, with a round table, three chairs, and an empty house, although Grillby understood it well this kind of things took time and privacy. You also asked Gaster privately if he could think of any reason, any at all, why Sans wasn't talking to him, and he seemed just as appalled at the idea of child abuse as Sans had been. So you gave him explicit orders to be as non-confrontative as possible, and set the date for the Wednesday.

“And now we're going to sit here and talk until you both have gotten your grudges out of yourselves! Five minutes each, Sans, you begin.” You fiddled with your phone and placed it in front of you so that only you could see it. Then you took both monsters by the hand and placed them to the table, too. Gaster reached out his other hand, which Sans very pointedly ignored. 

Sans sat quietly seething, his teeth on edge, his eyes black and huge. After several seconds of fuming silence you nudged him a bit. 

“You forsook us!” he finally exploded, almost jumping to the table. You could see tiny tears forming in his eyes, but they practically fumed out before falling. “You left me all alone to take care of Paps and now you're back and expect me to relinquish everything back to you!? My life? My family? My... You don't deserve anything from me! I raised Paps! All alone! I was a fuckin' teen and I worked like crazy and I raised him big and never let him suspect a thing! I picked up the pieces you had left and made them my own and now you expect me to hand everything over and, I dunno, be a fuckin' son to you who never knew how to be a father in the first place.” 

Gaster cringed many times during the speech, once even opening his mouth, but you squeezed his hand every time and he sat there waiting patiently, tears in his eyes forming and falling slowly, unhindered. You listened to Sans's voice, full of life, nuance and passion for the first time you remembered, and wondered how much energy it had taken for the little skeleton to keep everything flat and emotionless for the whole time. Enough to render his HP to one, you surmised. 

He rambled on, venting his feelings, using his large vocabulary and intelligence to form sentences that clearly hurt his father; you could feel the winces as the barbs hit him. But as he rambled on, you could hear there was still something unsaid. 

You took a look at your phone and then Sans, nudged him a bit amd gave a meaningful look. Sans huffed and finished his sentence, but fell silent after that. You checked your phone – he had used just about eight minutes, but you pretended to cancel the alarm you hadn't even set. You began another recording and put our phone up again, and nodded to Gaster. You made sure to grasp Sans's hand in order to keep him in place; you didn't trust he could sit still and not “take a shortcut” if he found the situation too awkward. 

“I admit to everything,” Gaster began slowly. “I left you alone when I had no business to do so. I placed my career before my family, even when Arial was still alive. I made a mess. The only thing I can say to my defence is that I truly believed it would work, that I could dissolve the spell and break the Barrier and release the surface to all of us. It was hubris and I paid for it.” He didn't add “with my life,” but it was implied in the long pause before his next words. 

“But you did fine, my son. Papyrus is a fine young monster. You are surprisingly strong for one who raised a monster child alone from baby to adult, even though I can see it took a good deal out of yourself. You're far shorter than even Arial ever was, and it's breaking my heart... and twice because I know it's too late to fix. If there was anything I could do to make amends...” 

You felt Sans pull your hand like he was about to storm away, but you squeezed it tightly enough to bruise your own fingers. He drew a breath, held it and spat out something under his voice, but settled down and let his fingers curl to touch yours for just a moment. 

“But is there something else? It seems you had a relatively good life...” Gaster stopped, feeling you wince. “Of course, I know nothing about that. Would you like to tell me about it? Let me try to be the father you said I never was?”

There was a long silence. Gaster had used barely a quarter of the time Sans had spat abuse at him, but obviously he didn't have anything else to say. You looked at him and Sans, released Gaster's hand to fiddle again with your phone, and kept a good hold of Sans's hand. Then you nodded at Sans again. 

He spat. The bluish blob sat on the table like a curse. 

“good life?” he drawled, using his ordinary toneless voice. “what do you know. a dude hasn't been in touch with his family for years and presumes he knows all about their life. such a good life. such a good dude.” His voice took the cadence of a standup artist. “i could tell you a story of a happy little family of two bros, living happily in a happy little hellhole underground doing happy little things all by their happy selves, without the gloomy looming figure others once called their dad. of relationships they forged all by their happy selves, out of the pieces their dad left behind. you never even asked if i had any ambitions beyond following your footsteps!”

You felt another nudge but held tight and poked at your phone randomly. You wanted to keep him in place, to hear what you would have to say next. 

Gaster was quicker than you. “So tell me,” he said with a low, gentle voice, stained with tears. 

“Just a moment,” you said before Sans could launch into another soulless rampage. “Sans, you're not saying something aloud. Some grudge is still gnawing you. You keep referring to “pieces of relationships your father left behind” that you had to fix. Would you like to elaborate on that?” 

Now the nudge on your hand was strong enough that you had to yell, “No teleporting away, Sans! You promised!”

He sat seething and glowering a moment before he could get it out. 

“you should know, soul healer. you've healed us both. how you can stand HIM returning and taking him away i just can't get, but i guess you get some kind of perverse pleasure out of it.”

You stared at him, not believing your ears.

“i'm talking about grillbz, of course.” His eyes were still black and his perpetual grin was more like a grimace. His voice was even flatter than before. You drew a breath and found you had no words, released it, and found words after all when Gaster put his other hand onto yours and tried to speak. 

“Sans. Do you really think he... that Gaster is taking him away from me? Grillby is a free man and a free monster, he can decide who he wants to be with all by himself. And he has said enough times that he wants us both. And... I had no idea you still wanted him! I'm sorry if you feel I've come between you, or that I'm somehow condoning Gaster's claim on him rather than yours. 

You mentioned once something like you didn't want a relationship with me and Grillby because of history. Would you care to elaborate on that now?”

Sans was sitting very still, but there was a shiver in his bones you could feel if not see. He seemed to be at the end of his endurance. You followed your instinct and moved from your place to behind his chair, wrapping your arms around him, trusting Gaster to see you didn't intend this as taking sides. He held on for a moment more and then you felt him fade away from your grasp, leaving only his blue hoodie in your desperately clutching hands.

You looked at Gaster with helpless eyes. He was just reaching his hands over the table to you, when there came a voice by the door: 

“sorry i had to pop out for a moment. was feeling jumpy. i seem to have left my cover behind though.” He walked stiffly back to the table, and you wrapped the hoodie back on him, noticing that his white t-shirt sported some old ketchup stains diagonally from right shoulder to left side. You kissed the little monster's skull on an impulse, felt him cringe a bit and then you retreated back to your chair. 

“so. history. i seem to keep bungling my relationships for some reason. i blame bad examples on my childhood.” His voice was still flat, but now there were tiny white pinpricks of pupils in his eyes, moving from you to not-quite-at-Gaster and back. “so i try to keep things light. grillbz was quite devastated after... i was trying to figure out a way to make it up for him like i had for paps. it took some years to make him see me the way i wanted him to see me, but admittedly i was a kid myself and he never was into that. so. i fooled around a bit, decided i was broken enough that i couldn't force anyone else to fix me, and set about to fix anything YOU had broken. of course there were things i couldn't fix. that machine of yours, for example. and my soul.” 

Gaster made a small noise, a sound of compassion. Sans ignored it and continued: 

“so when i finally managed to hit on him, i thought he was just seeing a weird stumped version of you and tried to act like it. we usually got it on after i had had enough in his bar, so i admit he was kind of enabling my bad habits... my alcoholism, if you have to have it spelled out. i'm on the dry now. just ketchup for me. but yeah. i never wanted him to speak about a relationship, i was far too messed up for that. and then there was the kid.” 

He let out a small mirthless laugh. “i've told you all about frisk. must i again?”

You nodded encouragingly, but said that he could just give the main points for Gaster if he felt like it. He did just that, and as you sneaked a peek at Gaster, you saw that he was weeping copiously at the mere undecorated facts. Sans was fighting hard to keep tears from falling. 

“don't get me wrong, i love the kid as they are now, but they were terrifying at first. they killed me that first time. they said it was that thing... chara? that made them do it, and that the thing is gone now, but stars above i was terrified of them. ol'grillbz helped me with that. through all the resets he was the one constant, besides my bro. more so, 'cause he never got... involved with the kid. never got dusted. but i always felt like i was the second best, the substitute. now you're back he doesn't need me. none of you do.” 

You looked at Gaster. He was slow to answer, but the first voice would have to be his.

“You're right. You cannot be the substitute of me, no one can. You must be yourself. Grillby doesn't consider you as such, he never has. He thought at first he was comforting the son of his lover in his grief, and then he started to see you as yourself and to love you as yourself. You should ask him. I don't think (Y/N) thinks of you as anything else than yourself. As for me... I said already I'm sorry I left you and Papyrus alone so much, but you look so much like your mother, and I loved her dearly. I couldn't... you're much like me in that regard, your first instinct is to avoid painful things to the extreme. Your mother spoke her mind right, and usually in a loud manner... sound familiar? But I swear, if you give me just one more chance, I'll make it up to you. Being dead for a couple of decades taught me something about life. Even if you insist that you want nothing of me, I'll accept that it's what you need. I just...” He made a helpless gesture with his free hand, reaching out again to his son. “I just wanted this chance to tell you that I love you, I'm proud of what you have become, and I admire how you have taken care of your brother. There.” 

You held your breath. You could feel the tension. Now either Sans would walk out or they would be reconciled like the sensible people they were.

Sans huffed. 

“i still don't believe you, old man,” he said, “and i want nothing from you. i don't have to like you, but i guess i can forgive you, sort of. i'd hate to have to do this same conversation with paps. so, yeah.” He lifted his free hand and very slowly put it into his father's empty one. They stayed that way for a moment, then Sans shook himself, leered at you and drawled, “is it sexytime yet?” 

You sighed and facepalmed laughing, but said, “One more thing. If you're still jealous about Grillby, why did you wingman him to me so eagerly? I would have thought...”

“soul healer, listen to yourself,” he said gently. “i checked on you the first time i saw you. you were what he needed, and i can't really be angry that he wants to stay with you. you did good to me too. i spent most of me into paps. you gave me my soul back. also you were prepared to share him, with no qualms. guess i'll have to find someone else now that my soul's all fixed.”

You reached out to him. “You're always welcome to share our bed, too,” you promised. “Maybe not with Gaster, if that would be too weird, but we can probably arrange something.”

He grinned at you with more spark than you had seen in him in ages. “maybe i'll make an exception tonight,” he suggested. “tonight it's just two monsters who love you.” Gaster took the clue and came to embrace you from behind, and then Sans wrapped his arms around you both and you experienced a strange sensation as the world twisted around you for a moment and you found yourself on your bed, with Sans and Gaster still hugging you. 

“You... teleport? Others, too? That is something I've never seen in all my years. I know it should theoretically be possible, but...” Gaster's voice was amazed and elated. You turned around and kissed him quiet. 

“Later, you scientist you,” you said as Sans was pulling your shirt off. “Now's not the time or place. Ahhh...” Sans had bitten your shoulder gently.

“she's right, you know. now we're talking again we can discuss about it some time. not now.” Bony hands found your breasts and teased the nipples. You leaned back and let Gaster relieve you of your pants, and then moaned as he planted small kisses and nips up your legs. His tongue came out, purple and longer than a normal tongue would be, and somehow reminiscent of his tentacles. He licked slowly your thighs until you moaned, and then infuriatingly he stopped. He looked at Sans, whose grin you could feel without even seeing it, and then the small skeleton's hands started to wander on your body, avoiding all your needy parts but making you hot and bothered anyways. 

He only touched your breasts again when you were almost ready to order him to. Gaster had been holding your legs to keep you from squirming, his fingers gently massaging your calf muscles. Now he pulled them open very gentlyand nodded to Sans. 

He lowered your head to the pillow behind and moved in front of you. His huge eyesockets looked at you adoringly. You smiled back at him and wondered why he was agreeing to plain old missionary, since you knew his favorite positions were mostly variations of doggy style – dominant and from behind. Also he preferred butt to pussy. You realized your error when his blue tongue slithered out and he gave your thighs a lick before burying himself between them and making you scream. 

He licked you decidedly, varying his techniques and pressure until he had made you cum at least three times. You felt Gaster's hands on your breasts; he had a unique way of rubbing your nipples on the sides of the holes in his palms as he massaged and caressed the meat of your breasts. When you started to feel overstimulated, you bodily dragged Sans up and kissed his teeth, sucking the tongue in and reveling in your own taste on it. 

“I think that's enough, lover boy,” you said with a soft voice. “I'm feeling so soft I'm almost boneless. Care to put another skeleton inside me?” He grinned and moved to the side, growling in your ear, “i think the old man would like some, too. i'll have your back, if you have nothing against it.” You nodded, kissed him one more time, and turned a little to the side so that he could find his favorite spot behind your hip. He dug out the lube and soon you felt the familiar fingers on your butthole. You sighed and turned to Gaster, who was observing you with a cryptic look on his face. 

“So what will it be for you?” you asked with a coquettish smile. “I'm afraid one possibility is taken, but there's still a few more, and if we get really experimental...” 

Sans snickered from behind you, and then you had to moan as he slowly pushed in his baculum. Your clit throbbed from the lack of attention and you wondered just when would Gaster decide to do whatever he wanted to do. 

He put one hand on your pussy, touching the wetness and teasing your pulsing opening. Then he slided two long fingers in and bowed down to lick your clit – you would have preferred something more substantial in, but you took what was given – and then Sans sunk his teeth gently on your shoulder and made you moan again. It wasn't long before you were cumming again. 

Then finally Gaster rose to his knees and stroke his own erection a couple of times. It was basically a baculum, but he liked to cover it with a layer of purple magic to make it thicker and also more sensitive. As he pushed inside, holding your pussy lips gently open, he bowed to brush your cheek with his teeth and whispered an endearment. 

You were filled both ways, felt Gaster add some more layering to his baculum and spreading you in the inside, and you were practically floating on the feeling of love and acceptance and just a little bit of competition, as the father and the son were both trying their best to make you cum. When they succeeded, you were so overflowed that you just kept on cumming, like you were a cup under a running tap and your orgasms were rushes of water over the brim. You did your best to infuse the feeling to both of the monsters in you, and apparently it was working, as first Sans bit his teeth into your shoulder and then Gaster embraced you and Sans both, and then you were truly filled to the brim with a huge pulse of magic. 

You knew they both seldom stopped after just one time, so you weren't surprised as Sans pulled out and let you turn softly to your back. But what surprised you was that Gaster rose to his knees, lifted your hips to his lap and helped Sans up there too. You gasped as the little skeleton slowly teased his baculum into you beside his father's one, and you couldn't help thinking just how many levels of impossible that was. But you were soft and pliable after so many orgasms, Gaster had worked you more open than usual, and now he was deflating his cock a bit so that they both fit in.

“you've joined us, now we join in you, and we're going to ruin you,” Sans growled, and then they both pushed in unison and you fell screaming into oblivion of bliss.

When you came to, you found yourself in a pool of cum and with a skeleton on your both sides, cuddling you as best they could. It must have been late; Grillby had come home from work and was leaning on the door, watching you. When Sans noticed him and started, as if he was caught doing something forbidden and was going to teleport away, he came swiftly to the bed and embraced the small skeleton. 

“You're always welcome to our bed,” he said gently, and you nodded. Sans stayed in his arms for a moment, shook himself free not ungently and bowed down to kiss you. 

“thank you, (Y/N),” he whispered. “love you.” Then he walked out and teleported only after he had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sorry guys (if anyone is still reading this), I'm immersed in Yuletide fic exchange and this one is on hold until later! I'm definitely writing the next chapter and have one or two following ones planned out, but it's possible I won't finish the next one before Christmas. So, er, spoilers for the next one: the theme colors will be purple and pink! ;)


	7. Delicious Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's Halloween and Christmas at the same time! You receive and give some gifts. Unfortunately, one of these gifts is an invitation to Mettaton's late night talk show, as you meet the celeb in a well-known cafe (under which is a less well known sex dungeon). More monsters, more fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally meant to post this for Christmas, but didn't happen. Ah well, here it is. Also I cut The Video Scene off, but again, if insisted, I might add it later. And the actual Mettaton part will come in the next chapter, because this one is long enough as it is. Pfff. Enjoy.

Gaster promised to take you to his favorite café as a thank you for taking the assignment, as you explicitly had denied payment. It was near the university, one of the few monster-owned places that had actually been able to thrive outside the monster district. You could see why as you went in. The place was an original mixture of comfortable and creepy, with soft plush black-and-purple sofas and lace-covered little tables and hanging spider webs over them like curtains. The place felt like you were having a coffee at your favorite goth grandma's house where there was an eternal Halloween. The oncoming Christmas was only noticeable as some purple and black glass orbs hanging in a delicate formation from the middle cobweb over the counter. 

Beside the counter was a glass showcase full of different delicious-looking pastries and confections. You were drawn to it and didn't even notice the lady behind the counter before you heard a soft, low laugh. 

“Ahuhuhuhu! So you are the famous human who has single-handedly solved all the problems of every monster? You're always welcome to hang from my webs, dearie! Ah, Gaster, you old charmer you. Bringing your latest conquest to show? What would it be for you two this delicious day?”

You lifted your gaze from the delicious pastries and saw a pale lavender monster behind the counter. She had black hair tied up in piggy-tails, a red and black dress and five eyes that blinked uncomfortably knowledgeably to you. Two of her six hands were crossed on the counter top in front of her, another pair was fiddling with a coffee cup, and a third pair was hovering near the assortment of cakes. 

“Oh! Ah... I'd like one of those donuts, and some tea, please?” you stuttered. She chuckled again and poured you a cup of tea at the same time as she put a donut on a gold-rimmed plate and gave them both to you. Gaster ordered tea and something made of chocolate so dark it seemed almost like solid sin. You sat in a table under a cobweb, enjoyed your donut and tea, and when Gaster saw how you looked at his chocolatey thing, he chuckled and offered you a piece from his spoon. As you caught the piece into your mouth, you heard a soft laugh from beside you. The spider-lady had come to stand beside you. 

“Always so romantic... I heard she pulled you from the Void. I heard she joined all your pieces back together. I heard she managed to even make Sans accept you again... that's no mean feat, dearie. I think I'd like to wrap you up in my webs and let you play with my pet! For no charge at all! Ahuhuhuhu!”

You smiled at her a little wary, unsure if she was really flirting with you or not. You doubted no more when a pair of her hands found their way to your hair and started to play with it. 

“Um... Gaster? Would you mind if I...”

“Oh dear, you do make your moves quickly, Miss Muffet. Run along, you two. I'll be waiting.” He didn't seem surprised at all, and you cast a suspicious glance at the old skeleton. He just finished his chocolate thing placidly and opened a newspaper. You gave a little squeak when one of Muffet's hands pinched your butt and let yourself be guided to the back room. 

She lead you down the stairs, and you discovered the other reason to her success: she had an exquisitely equipped dungeon under her café. She let you stand on the door for a moment to take in the décor and whispered to your ear: “Afraid, dearie? The safe word is purple! Now come and meet my pet!” 

The walls were purple and covered in large cobwebs. From the webs were hanging your usual arrangement of things you'd expect to find in a dungeon: whips, handcuffs, vibrators and such. From one web a monster was hanging: it seemed a bit like a spider, or maybe a crab sitting in a muffin form. It wiggled its legs as Muffet approached it. 

“Hello, my pet! Meet (Y/N), the human I told you about. We get to play with her, so be nice! Maybe you'll get some dessert, too? Would you like that, little Muffin?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” the monster answered with a sweet, eager voice. It dropped on the floor and scurried to you. You greeted it with some apprehension: its teeth seemed quite impressive. 

“This is Muffin, and she's very sweet. She'll only nibble you if you want... or if I'll let her. Is there anything you don't want us to do?” 

Her hands were deftly peeling away your clothes and touching your skin everywhere. You squirmed a bit and answered, “Just maybe go lightly with the pain, otherwise I'm fine. Also I'm not much into humiliation. What do you have to offer?” 

“Ahuhuhu... oh, dearie, let me just wrap you up in my webs and we'll find out all about that!” She lifted you lightly and placed you into an empty web. The purple strings were sticky, as you had expected, and they wrapped you tightly but comfortably into an X. The web was spread between the floor and the wall in an angle that allowed both Muffet and Muffin to move around you. 

You heard a skittering noise as Muffin moved behind you, and then her spidery legs climbed up your body to tease your sides. You giggled a bit and squirmed. 

“Ticklish, are you, dearie? I think we can work with that.” Muffet picked a large ostrich feather and started to brush lightly your breasts with it. You gasped and thrashed in the webbing, enjoying thoroughly how the material yielded a bit but never let you go. 

Then you felt a light nibble on your butt. Muffin's teeth, in spite of being impressive, were apparently very skilled at finding just the right amount of pressure and sharpness to not hurt but just sting pleasurably. You moaned, heard Muffet giggle, and then the feather moved down. 

The tickling on your thighs was a sweet torture, and you were squirming and expecting to feel the tickling touch a bit higher next, but you were surprised by Muffin's jaws closing on one of your nipples. A rough tongue sweeped it and you had to moan again. Then the feather tickled your other nipple, and the alternating feeling made your breath catch and your blood boil. 

The teasing went on for a while, always unexpectingly and mostly pleasurable, and then you felt light fingers on your breasts. Another pair of hands adjusted the position of your thighs as Muffet's lips pressed onto yours, and then you felt the third pair of hands go right between your legs. They opened your labia, letting Muffin's spiky legs settle into holding your pussy open, and then two of the fingers dived deep into you, testing your softness and slickness and finding it satisfactory. Muffet hummed against your lips and rubbed your clit tenderly with the knuckles of her other hand. 

“Do you like this, dearie? Say, 'Yes, Mistress'.” 

“Y-yes, Mistress,” you gasped twitching in tandem with her ministrations. 

“Would you like more of it, dearie?” 

“Yes, Mistre-Oh!” She had dipped another hand's fingers into your wetness and now slipped a finger into your butt, rolling it gently against the ring of muscles to soften the entrance. She added another finger in both your pussy and your butt and laughed softly at your gasping. The hand from your thigh took a firm grasp on one buttock and squeezed, and the deft fingers on your breasts teased the nipples. You panted; you were so close. But as you were nearing the edge, she suddenly pulled out all her hands and made you moan disappointed. 

“Don't think you have earned it quite yet, dearie,” she whispered into your ear and picked the feather again. She teased you to the edge for a second time and then a third, and by then you were a wet, hot, moaning mess. 

“All right, Muffin, I think it's lunchtime anyways,” she said, and you felt those powerful jaws lock in place all over your crotch and the rough tongue skillfully ate you up until you exploded into her mouth. 

She let you hang and pant for a while, offered you something sweet to drink, but didn't let you off the web. Then she began again, and as pleasurable her touch was, you felt like you wanted something else, or you might explode from the edging. 

“M-mistress?” you panted, as her hands wandered around your body again. 

“Yes, dearie?” she said, pinching your butt. 

“Aren't you going to want me to do something? To you?” You watched her purple body with obvious longing. 

“Ahuhuhu... you're a dearie indeed! What would you do?”

“Please, Mistress, release my hands...” you gasped, as Muffin's teeth nibbled again your rear. Muffet laughed and released your hands and arms from the web. You pulled her closer and kissed the purple lips again as your hands roamed on her body. 

Her skin was cool and soft, smooth under your hands, and you quickly removed what clothes she still had on. Her body was lithe and strong, perky breasts were hardly protruding but her bottom was full and round. You pulled her closer to suckle on the nipples. 

“Ahuhuhuhu~ What are you doing? Go on, dearie...” 

And you went on. You guided her with your hands to be able to reach certain spots, listening her gasps and noises and encouraging words, and enjoyed thoroughly her enjoyment. 

As your mouth was approaching her mound, her gasps became louder, her grasp of your head tighter and her scent on your nostrils stronger. Your lips reached the top of her slit and there you stopped for a while. 

Her moans became urgent and she tried to pull your head down. You flicked your tongue once against her quickly and heard a frustrated whine. Then you put your lips against her and tasted her deeply and thoroughly. 

She tasted spicy and sweet, and you remembered Grillby saying that apparently magic had a discernible taste that was unique to ever monster. You savored her taste, teased her folds with your tongue and fingers and found out what she liked. 

She folded herself on the web to ride on your face, holding on with a pair of her hands and caressing your face with another, and as you sneaked a peek up, she was fondling her breasts with a third pair. When you felt a light touch on your hips you made a small surprised sound, but remembered Muffin. 

At that point it became a race between you making Muffet cum and Muffin making you cum. You had has a head start, but Muffin was really skilled – and it wasn't as if you weren't excited too. You tried all the tricks you knew, and invented some new, and found out that if you bit her clit gently with your lips while pushing three fingers in she would bend her back, scream hard and cum in a purple wave of magic. Only then you succumbed to the rough tongue and hard legs pushing into you. 

You were reclining on the web, panting, dripping and generally a mess, and Muffet lay beside you similarly exhausted. Muffin chirped happily next to you. 

“Oh, would you have some, too?” you said, turning your head at her. 

“Not necessary, Miss!” she answered. 

You sighed and petted the little crab. “I really wouldn't mind, you know,” you said. “You are really skilled. Maybe next time, then?”

Muffet laughed softly. “It's time to go,” she said. “Feeling comfortable trapped in that web? Well, I don't mind keeping you here... if you don't mind being gobbled up! Ahuhuhuhu!”

You sighed, almost groaned. You felt raw but happy.

“Just kidding, of course.” She started to detach you from the web; it had tangled fast into your body. One of the ropes was tightly around your thigh, and she had to work to get it loose. 

“Well... maybe ONE little nibble...” she muttered, giving your clit a suck. You moaned at the feeling, you were so oversensitive. 

“No, no, it's time to go,” she sighed and released you. “That was fun! See you again, dearie!”

You pulled your clothes on and noticed Gaster leaning on the wall farther away. 

“Taking a video again?” you asked, limping slowly to him. 

“No, actually,” he sighed. “I only just got here. Besides she doesn't let anyone have any pictorial evidence here in order to keep this place going. Not monster district, remember?” He gathered you into his arms. “I can see you had fun, though. Maybe you can persuade her to have us all here some time. Let's go home – he'll want to know everything, if he can't have videotape.” 

After a quick visit to the bathroom to check your looks you went back through the café. There seemed to be much more people, and you noticed why as you pushed through a throng around a table in the middle. A flashy person was sitting on the table, waving their long legs in pink boots as they signed anything given to them. A black fringe was hanging over an eye and they seemed to enjoy very much being the center of attention. The crowd around them seemed to be both monsters and humans, all with that particular starstruck smile on their faces that told you this person was some kind of celebrity. 

“Darlings! I'm so glad you all have followed me here – has everyone got an autograph? – A photo? Sure, darling – but before we rob Miss Muffet completely of her regular customers, could we all thank her for this opportunity by buying something small from her? – I'll have the same, darling, if you don't mind.” 

The voice clicked something in your memory, and suddenly you realized this was none other than the only monster TV star, the robot Mettaton, in his newer body that was more acceptable to humans than his ordinary rectangle that the monsters seemed to appreciate so much. You would have thought him an anime cosplayer. 

You turned to see if Gaster had made it through the crowd, but the superstar on the table noticed you and gave a positive scream. 

“IT'S YOU, DARLING, ISN'T IT! THE SOUL HEALER! YOU MUST COME TO MY LATE NIGHT SHOW, DARLING, YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST!”

And he jumped down from the table, hurried after you on those impossible pink heels and and took your hand into his with almost as starstruck a face as those around him. His impossibly pink-irised eye (the one that was visible under the fringe) looked deep into yours. Luscious pink lips opened just a fraction, and in the hubbub of the café you might easily have missed it, if you weren't staring at his face. He formed the words “PLEASE HELP” with his lips while the speaker in his chest continued to beg you to come to his show.

“I'll... think of it,” you said hurriedly, locating Gaster waiting by the door. “Um, contact me? I'm on UnderNet.” You slinked under some monster's arm escaping the mob, and once out of the café and safely holding on to Gaster's arm you sighed deeply and wondered aloud: “Now what the fuck was that about?” 

“What was that, dear?” asked Gaster a little absentmindedly.

“He just asked me for help. Mettaton! I can't imagine what he, of all monsterkind, would need my help for.” 

“Maybe he has some soul trouble, too? Or else he just wants you into his show, you know. You are something of a celebrity nowadays.” Gaster patted your hand and smiled at you benignly.

You huffed, but let it be.

At home you did check your UnderNet account, though. You had noticed someone (you suspected a certain small dude with a wide smile and little flesh) had hacked your account at some point and added “SOUL HEALER” as your title. You had thought of changing it back, but you knew he'd probably just change it back, and besides, you did get most of your job offers that way. 

You had helped a couple of bunnies with their family feud (that had been a particularly busy night), a slime family whose oldest kid had trouble in school (that one involved no sex, at least not with the kid present) and you had turned down a couple of curious monsters who just wanted to have sex with a human.. 

You weren't particularly surprised to have a message in your mailbox from MTT, a formal invitation to contact him at your earliest convenience for an interview in his late night show – “LATE NIGHT SO WE CAN TALK OF EVERYTHING, DARLING” – but what surprised you was another message, obviously from a private account, signed by “Metta” and again asking for help. He promised to tell you more about it face-to-face, if you were willing to listen. 

You checked your calendar for free nights and proposed a few dates on January, since it was almost Christmas and you really didn't want to waste your holidays worrying about the interview. For the private message you promised to listen, if he could figure out a date and a place where he would feel comfortable. 

The mail pinged back almost the moment you had sent it. The MTT answered with an invitation to the MTT studio in the capital, complete with plane tickets and hotel reservations for you and your company (you noticed it wasn't a regular +1 but a negotiable +2, please inform the actual number of participants). You grinned and decided to tell Grillby and Gaster that night, that is if Gaster didn't decide to spend the night at his lab in the university as sometimes happened. You were seriously considering saving money to renovate your basement into a lab for his needs, that way you could at least have him under the same roof most nights. 

While you were planning all this, another message pinged to your mail. This was from Metta, with a suggestion that you had a chat while you were at MTT studios, privately of course. You sighed. Mettaton seemed to have a somewhat split personality when it came to interaction with people; on the other hand he wanted to promote himself by bringing out already famous people, on the other he seemed to really have a private side that he still was prepared to show at least to some people. 

That night you brought out the invitation and the plea for help with your boyfriends. They both seemed reluctant to participate on the talk show, but promised they would at least accompany you to the site, if not at the interview. 

“I have heard that the MTT resort is very exquisitely equipped, just like it was Underground, so it would be like a, a...” Grillby hesitated and went blue, turning a pleading eye at Gaster, who chuckled and continued, “It'd be like the vacation you've never taken, is that it?” 

He nodded relieved, but you could see it probably wasn't what he had meant. You could guess, though. The word “marriage” had never been uttered or even implied, because the laws were still dubious as to the actual humanity and rights of the monsters, and for now you were willing to let it be the way it was. You were aware that if you were of the same species and under the same legislation, he would already have proposed to you, but he was hesitant to put you in the forefront of the fight for equal rights in addition to everything else. As of yet there was no significant opposition to monsters being recognized as citizens and being granted the same rights as humans, but you knew the speciesists would creep out of the woodwork as soon as the proposition was brought to the government. 

Also there was the question of Gaster. Polyamory wasn't recognized legally even in human relationships, and you doubted it would be accepted sooner than human-monster marriages. You had planned to suggest Grillby and Gaster get married, so at least some part of your threesome would be legal, but you also knew Gaster might object to that. Not that he would hesitate to be seen as gay, since the monsters didn't put such emphasis on gender as humans, but he would fear to be seen as pushing you away from Grillby. 

And you knew that this interview was likely to bring you to the limelights. You were about to become famous on nationwide scale, not just local. Mettaton had done at least as much to the public image of the monsters as Frisk and Queen Toriel had, if not even more, considering Frisk was just a preteen kid and Mettaton was a charismatic TV star.

You decided not to worry, at least during Christmas. You hadn't planned anything special, just your favorite foods and decoration and some gifts and preferably a lot of cuddling, and Grillby had agreed, since Gaster would spend some time with his sons and possibly only come home for the night.

Your boys had been slightly secretive about Christmas, so you guessed there'd be some kind of a surprise gift coming. You very much pretended to be blind and deaf and let them plan, besides you had some surprise gifts for them too. 

The fall had been a rainy one, and although Grillby's workplace was right next door, you knew the rain was more than just a nuisance to him. He had a sturdy umbrella, long rubber boots and a waterproof coat, but you still didn't like the idea of him going out in the rain. So you had asked Gaster about the monster engineers and found someone who could build a tunnel under the road from your house to Grillby's bar. Also you were planning to make Gaster some lab facilities in your basement. 

Charles was a small, mole-like monster, who sometimes came at Grillby's to have a pint after doing some renovations in the monster district. You had planned the tunnel carefully with him, and he had set to work from your house whenever Grillby was at work. His business partner was another fire monster, Heats Flamesman, who was actually a distant cousin to Grillby, and they did fast work digging and propping the tunnel, as well as fixing the cold basement into a warm, air-conditioned one with running water and proper insulation.

You didn't know how long this kind of work would normally take, but for the monsters it took about two weeks. The only thing missing was the door to Grillby's basement, and that was done one Monday when the bar was closed and you had taken him out shopping for Christmas. The new door was covered with a tall, brick-propped gift-wrapped carton box that said “DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS” in big letters. You told Grillby it was Gaster's gift and smiled to yourself as he nodded and put a finger on his lips. 

For Gaster it was harder to gift anything else except the facilities. You shrugged and wrote a big card stating you and Grillby would assist in any purchases he'd like to make, and left it at that. 

Grillby closed his establishment for Christmas, and Gaster wrapped up his work in the uni. On Christmas morning they served you breakfast in bed, on two monsters, and after you finally got up, you were still excited to see what they would think of their gifts. You had made them ugly Christmas sweaters, and now all three of you were crossing the street to “open the last gift” at Grillby's basement. 

The gift box was easily the size of the door and flat as if it contained a mirror. You had put some bricks on the bottom to keep it upright and in place, and now you watched as Gaster tore the paper open and cut the packaging tape to open it. 

There were just some bricks on the bottom, but in the large side you had written, “MOVE ME”. The monsters looked at each other, pushed the box to the side, and Grillby gasped to see the door on his basement wall. 

“What is this?” he asked, as you gave him the key to the new lock. (You didn't want to take the risk of anyone breaking in this way.) 

“Your gift,” you said. “Open it.” 

He did, gasped again at the warmly lit corridor behind, and you herded them both in. 

As he fiddled with the key on the lock of the door on the other end, he stared at you like he couldn't believe the whole thing. Gaster was politely mumbling his amazement, but he too gasped and his eyes alighted, as he saw what the basement had become. 

The stairs up to your house were on the right, a new wall had been built across the space, and on the wall was a couple of doors. Both were open, there were lights inside, and Gaster's gift card was tied on one of the door handles. He picked up the card as Sparky came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. 

“We're... back at your house?” said Grillby with an incredulous voice, picking the cat up. 

“Yes. Now you can go to work without needing to go out in the rain!” you said. “And Gaster, you can do your own projects here – just don't blow up the house, will you?” 

The monsters stared at you, wordless.

“How... you did this for us?” 

“Well of course. It's my house, like I said. Oh, and the last gift... “ You dug out of your pocket a flash drive and blushed a bit. 

“...The video of the payment? Who is it?” asked Gaster with an amused smile. 

“It's Charles and Heats Flamesman. I suppose we could go upstairs and watch it, don't you think?”

And that really was the program of the Christmas day for you. They loved the video, of course.  
**  
Finally the fateful day came, when you were supposed to be on Mettaton's late night talk show. Your flight was booked for the day before, so you would be well rested, and as the show was live, you were advised to arrive early afternoon to be acquainted with the place and the show. And for dressing and sminking, apparently. Mettaton wanted you to be as presentable as possible, and that meant he wanted to dictate what you would wear. You rolled your eyes as you heard this, but agreed for the sake of presentability, since you really didn't have much that would look good in TV. 

The flight went well, the human personnel seemed used to monsters, even though they eyed Grillby a little warily until you fluffed his flames accidentally on purpose with your bare hands and kissed his cheek for carrying your bags. For Gaster they didn't even blink. The MTT resort was a short taxi drive from the domestic airport, and again the driver was only suspicious of Grillby until he dug out some notes from his wallet and they didn't burn. 

The resort itself was a very nondescript tall building from the outside, but inside it was... interesting. You had seen some monster architecture in Underground, but the décor was something you couldn't be prepared for. 

Not that it was kitschy – of course it was. The lobby was a particularly nasty bright yellow color with a fountain in the form of Mettaton-as-a-rectangle, and Grillby noted how it didn't actually spray any water to the carpet, as the Underground version apparently did. Everything was Mettaton-shaped. The doorknobs, the floor tiles, the artificial plants in their Mettaton-shaped plastic pots. You sighed, heard Gaster sigh too, and Grillby was laughing his crackling quiet laugh. 

You were greeted by a small angular monster, who looked like a gem cluster. They took your luggage and pointed you towards the reception desk, which was manned (or monstered?) by a hand-shaped monster and an ordinary-looking human woman. They both perked up when you approached the desk. 

“Hello! I have a reservation... for three, by the name (Y/N). I think.”

The human woman smiled apologetically. “No such name, and I'm afraid all the rooms are full.” The monster had greeted your boyfriends with a professional smile, but as she turned her gaze towards you, she gasped and nudged her human colleague. Some intense whispering and incredulous looks were exchanged, and then the hand monster dug out three keys and passed them to you. 

“Welcome to the MTT Resort, we hope your stay is as pleasant as we can make it, and please inform us if there's anything you need! Your room is Suite number two, and you'll find Mettaton's welcome gifts there. We will inform him that you have arrived. The car will come for you in three hours, would you want to reserve a table in the restaurant in the meanwhile, or...?” 

You glanced at your boys and shook your head, thanked the monster and gave a smile at the human, and followed the small angular monster to your room. It was in the top floor with a magnificent view over the city, a bed large enough for all three of you, and – of course – all motifs were of Mettaton. The magenta-covered bed had a pile of boxes, all with MTT brand labels, and as you opened one curiously, you found a smart set of clothes in your colors, surprisingly well fitting and made of best materials. Other boxes had shoes, more clothes, some jewellery, hairdressing items and such, and you laughed as you let them fall from your hands. 

“So he really wants to dress me up like a doll. All right, this is a better-looking two-piece than I have ever worn, and it sure looks professional, so I guess I'm supposed to wear it at the talk show. But am I the only one who's given gifts here? I'm inclined to make a complaint.” 

Gaster huffed and picked up two small, modest boxes from the pillows on the side of the bed. One contained very dark chocolate, the other had candied ginger, Grillby's favorite. 

“That's all? I'll be sure to complain!” you threatened, but cleared out the bed and fell on it softly. “At least the bed is big and comfy. And there's a TV right over. You can lay here and watch the show, if you won't come to the studio.” 

Grillby crawled next to you. “We'll be there in the audience, if you want, but I'd rather not be on the stage. He has a tendency to ask... very personal questions. Questions I'd rather not answer. He doesn't like us older monsters very much.” 

“What is he, exactly? His UnderNet page has very little information, but I've heard rumors that Alphys made him.” 

“She did. We don't know how, but there are some mechanical monsters around, like Glyde and Tsunderplane. Gaster, what about them?”

Gaster shrugged. “They're family, I think. Besides, magic makes us all, some are bone, some are slime, some are fire – who are we to say what is possible and what is not? Besides Alphys is my student, or was, I have all the confidence in her talents.”

“Maybe you can find out?” suggested Grillby kissing you lightly. He tasted of candied ginger, and you laughed at him. You had to find out if Gaster had eaten his dark chocolates, too, and one thing led to another, and soon enough it was two hours later and you had to take a shower and put on your new clothes in order to appear decent for the show. 

The room service called and told you the car was waiting, as you were fighting with your hair, and you grabbed your bag and kissed your boys goodbye. You made them swear they'd watch the show, promised to tell them everything that happened off screen, and went. 

The driver was a disgruntled cat who called you “little buddy” and complained about Mettaton all the time, but seemed somewhat sympathetic towards you all the same. He warned you to not trust anything his boss would say, since he could never tell when he was joking. 

You shrugged. The cat dude seemed like he had issues, so you gave him your card (after the café incident you had decided to invest into proper business cards you could shove at people) and told him you'd be happy to discuss the matter with him and maybe his boss in your own work environment. You jumped off the car, kissed his hairy orange cheek and walked to the studio door with a confidence you didn't really feel. Imposter syndrome, all over again, even though you knew you were good at what you did and there really weren't any others to do your line of job. 

A lion in a dress directed you into a makeup room, where a skilled team of humans and monsters made you presentable. Mettaton in his rectangular form popped in at intervals distributing orders and asking specific details that seemed like someone else should have asked them beforehand, like the details of your “therapy room”, for recreating the atmosphere, as he said, but finally you were primped and polished and ready to go. Mettaton wheeled in again and grasped your hands and told you you looked wonderful, darling, and now it was time to do the tour of the studios. 

He paraded you through smooth corridors and lighted studios, explaining with ceaseless babbling every movie and series being shot there. You got the impression that he was nervous, but how a metal box could have nerves, you didn't even know. Finally you entered a studio set with two comfortable magenta chairs close to each other on a podium and some tasteful rose-colored drapery behind them.

“SO. HERE IS OUR STUDIO!” he said just a little too loudly, and made you wince. He adjusted his volume button and apologized, and fell elegantly on one of the chairs. 

“I'd like to do a little practice interview with you, so we can get the lights and sound right,” he said, rolling his wheel nervously. “I'll be in my EX form, but it takes too much energy to be in for the whole time. So. How did you become a... 'soul healer'?” 

You replied meekly that your boyfriend had suggested it, but he didn't seem to listen and shot a salvo of other questions at you randomly. You muttered something, tried to look around in the too-bright lights and saw the bustle of technicians and other crew behind the large cameras and sound equipment. The only thing you could see were the empty tiers for the audience.

“ALL RIGHT! EVERYTHING READY! SHOWTIME IN THIRTY!”

He turned to you and asked very quietly, “Would you be opposed to showing some of your healing live? We have a willing patient for you. No audience, just one camera. No need to take anything off unless you want to...” 

You had noticed that the smart two-piece had several clever slashes that both made it fit perfectly tightly and allowed you to move freely, but now you were very conscious that they also allowed entrance underneath in ways that would cover you up if necessary. You squirmed a bit. 

“I would need to meet the patient beforehand...” you demurred, and Mettaton nodded. “You'll meet it well before your part, on the commercial break, and you can cut off any time you want. Please?” 

“Well... all right.” You realized you had expected this and sighed resignedly.

The make-up people grabbed you behind scenes and made you eat something they called a Glamburger, and then they gave you a final retouch and brush and smoothng, and you were guided back to the studio and placed behind the rose-colored curtains. 

“There'll be the MTT theme music, Mettaton will enter, open the show, introduce you, and then this curtain will lift and you'll walk on stage and sit on the chair you were sitting before, clear?” asked a human assistant with a notepad on his hand. “Good. Just look on the camera and smile and answer clearly, and we'll be fine. If you blunder, we'll just cut it in the run.” 

“I thought this was live?” you asked and got a wry smile. 

“Sweetheart, it may be live but nothing goes straight to TV anymore, there's at least five stages where the image and sound are filtered in between,” he said. shaking his head. “Nothing goes live that isn't planned or accepted, and the audience never notices.” 

You tried to relax, heard the theme music, and then Mettaton's voice showbiz'd something flashy and the studio audience applauded loudly. You drew a deep breath, heard a flashy cadence as Mettaton called your name, and then the studio assistant lifted the curtain and showed you in. 

You felt like you were very clumsy and ugly in the bright lights as you plopped into the comfortable chair, but Mettaton in his EX form was all smooth and suave and made you feel strangely at ease. He kept calling you darling and asked all the right questions, some twice in slightly different wording if you hesitated or stuttered, and you guessed they edited those ones as they went. You thought you managed to give a somewhat coherent explanation of what it was you were doing, and then Mettaton took your hand, looked you deep into the eyes and asked with a confidential tone: “Would you like to show us how you do your thing? We have a patient waiting for you in the back.” 

You paused, nodded and agreed. Mettaton gave you a flashy exit speech and proceeded to perform a dance for the benefit of the studio audience, and you were guided to a smaller space in the back. 

It was somewhat like your spare room-slash-office, but everything was in shades of pink and magenta and the space was extremely small. You were presented with a small, very nervous monster, who resembled a little moth with wings and antennae and a flowing dresslike garment. 

It was hyperventilating, and you tried to make it calm down. 

“It's all right... What's your name?” Halfway through your first word, it burst into tears and ran away. The assistants caught it deftly and returned it into the room, but you sighed. This monster was far too sensitive to fight even for exit. 

“Whimsun...” the monster muttered, and you had to ask again as you weren't sure you had heard it correctly. 

“All right, Whimsun, you know you don't have to do this if you don't feel like it, but you really need help and I'd like to help you. Would that be all right?” 

Whimsun approached meekly. It avoided eye contact, but you heard it mutter something under its breath. 

“I'm sorry... Oh no...*sniff, sniff* I have no choice... Forgive me... I can't handle this.” 

“Of course you have a choice. I don't care if I ruin that rust bucket's show, if you're uncomfortable with this, we won't continue. Hmmm?” 

Whimsun continued to mutter apologies but approached you again. The room was so small the table was just a plank and the chairs were two-dimensional, so you sat on the narrow bed with its pink linens and made space next to you for the nervous little monster. You checked the door; it was closed. You suspected there were cameras elsewhere in the room than the one you saw behind the mock-up table, but you pushed them off your mind and patted the bed beside you. Whimsun fluttered meekly next to you. 

You turned a bit towards it, felt a slash in the modest skirt open slightly and offer the little monster a good look up your thigh, and suddenly it started to smell like lavender and mothballs. Oh. So the monster did know what to expect. 

You offered it your hand, and as it hesitantly took it you moved your other hand slowly towards it and pulled it closer. You held the little monster until its fluttering took on some new intensity, and then you moved your hand gently along its back. You caressed the monster lightly and with ultimate care, being cautious around the wings and the antennae and slowly moving your hand to the hem of its fluttery dress. 

“Is this okay? Tell me immediately if it isn't and I'll stop.” Your only answer was a little whine from Whimsun, who was pressing its melancholy face on your breasts. You opened a couple of your shirt buttons and let it snuggle closer, and felt its mouth nibble its way lower, towards your nipple. Your hand returned to the hem of its dress and carefully felt around. 

An ovipositor twitched against your questing hand. As you had surmised, these insectoid monsters all seemed to lay eggs. You sighed, leaned back and moved the flap of your skirt to the side as your hand moved slowly up and down the fragile-seeming shaft of the pulsing ovipositor. 

Whimsun was fluttering, its small hands tapping nervously at your body unsure as to where to touch. You guided it gently towards your favorite spots and lifted its hem to guide the ovipositor where you needed it. 

This was clearly of different species than Migospel had been, the stem of the ovipositor was harder and narrower but made of some kind of interlocking segments that moved slightly as you pumped it gently. The very end was sharpish, the segments closing over each other like the petals of a flower. There was some movement inside, and suddenly the segments widened, revealed the soft tissue spreading between them, and the tip opened as a gush of clear liquid spurted out. Now the spike was much less sharp and hard, and you quickly spread your legs, taking the little monster in before its eggs would spill out on your thighs. You sighed as the organ pulsed inside you, pushing deeper, and then moaned as the first egg jostled your cervix. 

Whimsun seemed to like it, too. Its small body trembled as it tried to pleasure you while its eggs pulsed slowly into you. The whirring wings let it hover above you, and its hands searched for your clit and rubbed and pressed it. The ovipositor's segments and knots rubbed your sweet spots as it widened slightly at the passage of every egg, and your panting and moaning filled the tiny room. As you bent your head backwards, you wondered if there was a camera poised at you right now. You wondered if Mettaton was watching, and if he had anything to rub while watching. You supposed he had; you knew Alphys and her particular preference concerning anime robots. 

Whimsun let out a tiny sigh, dropped over you like a wet rag, but after removing carefully its ovipositor crawled downwards and started to suck your clit. The eggs filling you seemed harder, fewer and larger than Migospel's, but the delicious spread was there, and you came with a huff and a spurt of eggs. You didn't even try to keep them in; someone would have to wash the pink sheet over which they spilled, but at least it wouldn't be you. Whimsun kissed you gently and fluttered out with more confidence than before, so you had succeeded.

You laid down for a while, but then the door opened and Mettaton in his EX form entered, crying “DARLING! WHAT AN EXCELLENT, BEAUTIFUL SHOW! YOU SURELY HAVE TALENTS, DARLING!” Then he bowed over you to whisper, “Would you do it again? For me?” 

You lifted your head to look at him. “What? You didn't get it on tape?”

“Yes, I got it, the footage was EXCELLENT, but... I mean, with me?” 

You closed your eyes and let your head flop back. Of course.

“Mettaton, this isn't a game of do-me-next. Do you have a problem you need help with?” 

A whirr you hadn't even been conscious of stopped, and the room became absolutely silent. You looked at Mettaton again. He was standing there, somehow drooping, kind of lifeless – but in front of you floated a tiny pink ghost with large scared eyes and nubby hands, and after a moment it asked with Mettaton's voice: “...Would you smooch a ghost?” 

“Mettaton?” you asked rising up, not believing your eyes. 

“My name was Happstablook before I became Mettaton,” explained the tiny ghost. “I feel like I have been estranged from my dear cousin, who didn't want to become corporeal like I did. Ghosts aren't visible in movies, and I wanted to be a star... but I'd like to get close to my cousin again. He knows me, but he doesn't know it's me... Could you help me?” 

Pink immaterial tears started to flow from the ghost's eyes, and you very carefully tried to gather it into your arms. It was like hugging smoke, but the ghost sighed relieved and hugged you back. 

“Of course I'll help you get back in touch with your cousin,” you comforted him.”Who is it?”

“Napstablook,” muttered the little ghost. “He does the music in my show. Well, some of it.” 

You nodded. He had had something of a breakthrough in human radio channels too. He seemed like a decent little ghost, a little blue at times, but you thought you could definitely work with him. 

“I've asked Alphys to make him a robot chassis too, if he would want to become corporeal, and I'd need you to persuade him to try it on,” he explained. “And I don't think we've talked properly for years. Even when we were Underground. I left Blook Acres and went to New Home in search of fame, and he was happy just to stay there...” 

“Just a minute. You said he didn't want to become corporeal? Why are you trying to push him into being one?” you asked. “I can help you see each other's point, but I won't push him into anything he doesn't want, I want you to know that. Is that clear?”

He nodded quickly, as if ashamed, tore off from your arms and fled into his robot chassis. The robot whirred to life again, some lights blinked, and then he lifted a hand and wiped his fringe off his face as if he had just woken up. You could see his face was unfinished from that side, some of the circuits and wires were visible around the other eye. He stomped out and left you to straighten your clothes and smooth your hair and then a couple of assistants flooded in to whisk you away. 

When you got back to the MTT resort, you were exhausted in a way that had nothing to do with physical tiredness. You sunk in the bed between your boys, ignoring the interesting stains on the bed cover, and groaned. Instantly they leaned over you, worried. 

“How was the show? What we saw was wonderful, you made quite an impression, and they interviewed some of the audience and they loved it, too!” said Gaster. “You seem exhausted. Have some spider donuts, I ordered a few because I thought you might need them when you came back. Some Sea Tea, too. Eat. Doctor's orders.” 

You sat up helped by Grillby, ate a donut and drank some tea, and felt slightly more alive afterwards. They told you the Whimsun episode was available on PPV and was very impressive, even though nothing much could be seen of you or the actual act. They had done some editing, so one could actually see the status of the little monster's soul (Gaster huffed and claimed it was inaccurate and very commercial), and that you were probably in for a whole lot of new work propositions. The MTT website was full of praise over the bold subject, and all monsters and most humans seemed to like you. They never said anything of those humans who didn't, but you could guess. 

You watched the Whimsun episode, and again you noticed how intensive you seemed to be when you were having sex with monsters who had problems. You had filmed your romps with Gaster and Grillby, too, and they were mostly fun for all, but every video from the early Onionsan one to the latest one were mostly just you paying attention to the monster, even though your memory of them was just pleasure for yourself. Somehow your animal brain just concentrated on enjoyment while something else, maybe your soul, embraced the monster in need and managed to heal whatever was ailing them.


	8. Kindred Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After appearing in Mettaton's show you attract some unwanted attention. TW drugging, attempted rape. Luckily the Royal Guard comes to save you - in several ways. Also Mettaton has some family business with you.

You flew back home the next day after taking advantage of everything the MTT Resort had to offer – Mettaton was paying, after all. That night you went to Grillby's for the first time in a while, and found all your monster friends there, eager to know how the show had been on the other side of the cameras. 

You were mildly surprised to see that the bar had quite some humans, too, and many seemed to actually interact with the monsters in a friendly manner. A girl greeted you shyly and looked like she wanted very much to ask you something, but couldn't spit it out since you were mostly surrounded by monsters. Finally you nodded at the bathrooms and met her there. 

“You wanted to say something? Go on, I don't bite – unless you ask me to,” you grinned at her, and she laughed nervously. 

“Um, this is a bit embarrassing, but how do you... with a monster? I'm sorta kinda dating one, and we're very close, and I wouldn't mind going even further but how do I...” 

You smiled at her. “Have you talked with them? Communication is always good. And sex with a monster isn't much different from sex with humans, or depends of the monster, of course. May I ask what kind of a monster you're dating?” 

She blushed crimson and hid her face in her hands. “You're going to laugh,” she said, “but I haven't slept with anyone, ever, and I'm dating a... a Temmie. Bob is very nice and smart!” she added quickly. “His ears are so soft, and he doesn't mind that I'm always cuddling him, and we met at the university, we're in the same courses...” 

“I must admit I have no experience on Temmies,” you said when her torrent of speech faded, “but I'd start by telling exactly what you told me. That you wouldn't mind sleeping with him, and that you have no experience, and if he wants to sleep with you, you will have to sort everything out between yourselves. And if you end up in bed together, remember to communicate all the time! If he does something you don't like, or if he should do something you do like... Monsters in general are very kind and eager to please, and if you say you don't want to do something, they never try to push you into it. The same should go for you, too, so if he says you shouldn't do something, you shouldn't.”

She had listened carefully. “You're not going to laugh?” she said again. 

“Why should I laugh? I think you're a very lucky girl. You couldn't get a better boyfriend than a monster. Also they are easier than humans in many ways. You're not going to need condoms, because they only breed when the participants want it. They don't have any diseases. You can just relax and enjoy the sex, and they're usually quite flexible at what they want to do. So tell him, and tell me afterwards how it went! No details necessary, of course.” 

She nodded and muttered something. 

“What was that?”

“My friends call me a furry for dating a Temmie,” she said, looking down. 

You shrugged. 

“To each their kinks, I suppose. I couldn't kinkshame anyone, considering.” 

She lifted her gaze, gave you a wide, happy smile, and ran out of the bathroom. You smiled at the mirror, shook your head, and followed her. 

Outside the dogs had started another poker game, a punk hamster was leaning on the jukebox, and some human guys were keeping Grillby busy with drinks. Sans was on a stand-up gig somewhere; he was quite sought after nowadays. None of your favorite monsters were in at the moment, so you took your drink and went upstairs to the balcony to breathe some air. You nodded at the Vulkin sitting in the corner with a mug of coffee in its crater and leaned on the railing to watch the dim stars. 

It wasn't an especially cold night, so you hadn't taken your coat on, but soon the chill got into you despite Vulkin's best efforts. You emptied your glass – the drink had gone stale while you had been talking with the girl – and you decided to go home, as you suddenly didn't feel too good. You grabbed your coat, staggered out in the hopes of clearing your head, and... 

The fuzz in your brains cleared slowly. You heard a threatening growl, some eager barks, and then many relieved whines as the whole pack of your dog monster friends piled on you. You were lying in some unfamiliar ditch, your clothes in slight disarray, and Dogamy was holding your coat. Dogaressa, Endogeny and Lesser Dog were trying to force you up, while Greater Dog and Doggo were growling at someone on the road. 

“Fuckin' dogs, get off me!” you heard a male human voice, and then a clanging thud followed by a yell of pain, as the guy apparently had tried to hit Greater Dog and only hit his armor. 

“She's here! (And she smells all right!)” barked Dogamy and Dogaressa, and you clambered up leaning on Endogeny, although it tried to lick you so much you almost fell again. 

“If you move, I see you, and if I see you move, you'll never move again!” threatened Doggo, and you could have laughed out of relief. You shook your head and patted yourself over. 

“It smells like he only got your coat off before we got here,” said Dogaressa helpfully. “Your breath smells funny, we think he put something in your drink and tried to drag you somewhere. We're near your house, but some streets away from MD.” 

Monster District. You put your coat on, shivering. The houses here were crappy storage buildings, all closed for the night. No-one would have found you before morning. You wouldn't have believed you got roofie'd at your boyfriend's bar, it would never have happened before. Humans spoiling everything again. Anywhere else you would never have left your drink alone, not even at the counter under the bartender's eyes. 

“Can you take me home? And what are you doing with that dude?” you said, still leaning at Endogeny, who wrapped its multitude of doggy shapes around you in a motherly fashion. 

“We're expecting Undyne here, she'll take this ruffian into brig,” barked Dogamy with enmity at the dude on the street. 

Sure enough, you heard brisk steps and the official police officer of the MD strode forward from the shadows. She had her armor on, but instead of her usual spear she had a pair of handcuffs on the ready. They clicked into place and she yelled at the dude for a good while, threatening to beat him up herself if she ever caught him drugging anyone ever. 

“You'll go straight to the judge tomorrow morning, punk, and you'll get your due punishment!” she ended and let the dogs hold him again. She approached you. 

“Y'all right, wimp? Hey, I know you, you're my Alphy's pal! Did he do anything to you? Except roofie? No? Good for you, nerd. Sans won't take his soul, then. Although I think he might still, just a little bit. Rotten apple.” 

“Fuckin' monster fucker,” muttered the man. 

“EXCUSE ME?!” roared Undyne. She went to yell at him a little more, and then you heard more running steps and Papyrus jogged in. He was wearing a light armor too, and beaming with pride. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! I'M THE DEPUTY GUARD, AS YOU CAN SEE! WE SHALL TAKE THIS LOITERER INTO BRIG, AND... (Y/N)?” 

He stopped at his tracks, staring at you. Then the cinnamon roll for a monster turned heel and promptly smacked the dude on the back of his head. 

“Paps! No police violence, please, can't you see he's handcuffed? We'll deal with this tomorrow, right now I just want home,” you said and leaned on the dogs.

The whole pack escorted you back home while Undyne and Papyrus took the dude away. There was an alley along the storage buildings with empty dumpsters, behind them a broken mesh fence and another forsaken lane, a tiny line of winter-bare bushes, an empty parking field of broken concrete, and then the strip of wild wasteland of dry trees and construction waste that separated the monster district from the commercial district. You followed the lane behind it to where it joined a bigger road, on the cross of which your house was. Grillby's was closed, but there was light in your kitchen and a worried fire monster pacing the front of the house. 

You ran to Grillby's arms and held him tightly for a long while. 

“I'm fine, he didn't have time to do anything,” you whispered. “Just fine. A bit shaken. It wasn't your fault.” He placed a finger to your lips. 

“You're the one who got kidnapped and almost abused, I should be the one to do the comforting,” he said, and nodded to the dogs. “My thanks, Royal Guard, tomorrow night is on the house for all of you.” The dogs wagged their tails and licked you for the last time and ran off, and Grillby lifted you up and carried you in, murmuring comforting words at you. Gaster came from the kitchen with a mug of tea, you all sat on the couch, and you sipped the hot tea while telling them briefly what you remembered of the night. 

“He must have put something on my drink when it was on the counter,” you muttered. “I never thought he actually could, not here where everyone could see it. Didn't... didn't you check on him? His soul?”

Grillby cradled you in his arms, his face buried in your hair. “Of course, to see if he was an adult, and if he was of the belligerent type – or a monster-hater. But you seem to put too much faith in soul-peeking. I can't see your actual thoughts or intentions, just your soul's color, and your... tendency, I might say? Wing Dings? You're better at this soul stuff, could you explain?” 

“I think 'tendency' is a good enough word. 'Nature' might be another. One's soul reflects one's most common way of reacting to obstacles, as in you tend to see everything as something that should be helped, aided or comforted. Other people might react with suspicion, anger or cunning. Grillby mostly just wants to know if the person is going to be trouble drunk, not if he plans to drug any random women. I wasn't even aware they do that – why would anyone?” 

You smiled tiredly. “Oh, Gaster, for someone as old as you you sure are naive sometimes. They want to get some without having to actually invest in the social interaction leading to it. I guess it's some kind of power play for some men, a way of establishing their superiority, others just can't deal with the social side of it, and... well, some people just are dicks.” 

“To... get some? But that's not... That's not sex, it's rape!” He seemed positively appalled at the notion.You shrugged. 

“That's humans for you. We've invented the most perverse ways of dehumanizing others in order to seek our own pleasure. But enough of the moralities, I'm tired and shaken and could use some TLC from my favorite monsters in order to pay back to the Guard tomorrow.” 

Grillby kissed your neck and lifted you lightly in his arms – you never got tired of him carrying you around. It had been ages since anyone had carried you before him, in your childhood you supposed, and though you prided yourself as an independent, strong person who stood on her own two feet, you admitted a little kink in that matter. Besides he was impossibly strong for his physique. You guessed that was because of magic, but you didn't question it – or Gaster's strength, either. You guessed that even Sans might be able to lift you easily, but whether he would, was anybody's guess. 

You were lying between your two favorite monsters in the world, and both seemed to be adamant in making sure they didn't cross any boundaries, old or new. Finally you sighed after verbally consenting to every move for the last half an hour. 

“Hots. Wing Dings. Stop that. I don't think I got any trauma, at least concerning you two, or possibly monsters in general. The dog guard says they didn't smell him on me, so he didn't get anywhere before they showed up. Just... get on with it, will you? I still like to be restricted, I still like your hands and mouths and cocks and everything, just... stick'em in and get on with it!” 

That seemed to be the response they had been waiting for, and the night proceeded as usual. 

The news seemed to travel fast in the monster community, and your booked customers called the next day and asked if you were still available. You decided to post a little announcement in UnderNet to make sure you were still in business, and got an immediate reaction out of most everyone. You noticed more humans had joined UnderNet than you remembered, even though Alphys had started to code a system that required at least one monster's invitation or approval to human participants. You agreed with her on some level, although you felt it would be more beneficial if more humans got to know the monsters. 

That night at Grillby's there was a raucous crowd. The Royal Guard (and their Deputy) were celebrated thoroughly, and even though you thought the reaction a bit much, you were celebrated too. Jimmy Hotpants kept most of the not-regular humans out that night, and by the late hour you found yourself upstairs with the whole pack of dog guards, playing cards and drinking whatever the monster equivalent of cheap moonshine was. You were aware that Grillby had commandeered a space in the basement where he had some interesting projects going on; you were glad that the air conditioning was taking the fumes of whatever he was brewing there away from the house. 

The upstairs was closed, and come to think of it, probably the whole bar, too; you hadn't heard the jukebox or any other voices in a while. Your suspicions flared when you saw Grillby and Gaster sitting in a corner table, both with a drink in front of them, talking quietly to each other like they were waiting for the show to begin. Oh, yes: you had promised a reward of your own to the Royal Guard. 

As if they had just remembered the same the dog guards all put down their cards, except for Endogeny, who hadn't participated, and Lesser Dog, who was playing solitaire and didn't notice anything. 

Greater Dog was making puppy-dog eyes at you. You smiled and called him. He bounded towards you, flecking slobber into your face. You almost fell from your chair as he tried to climb on your lap. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armor today. You petted him, and he got so comfortable that he fell asleep on you. You grinned at Dogamy and Dogaressa, nodding at the sleeping dog on your lap, but before you could say anything, Greater Dog woke up. Now he was excited, in a way you could feel easily through your pants. 

“I just knew this would happen,” you muttered to yourself. You had always wondered about the dog monsters. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog didn't talk and were less humanoid than, say, Dogamy and Dogaressa, but as monsters considered them monsters, you treated them as such too. But right now you remembered your earlier conversation with the girl whose name you had already forgotten and wondered if having sex with these puppers would be considered bestiality. 

You shrugged and reached to take off your shirt. You had fucked sentient slime, a few dogs wouldn't be much different. Call me a furry and slap a tail on my butt. 

Dogamy and Dogaressa were nuzzling noses, but turned to you as you threw your shirt on a chair. They approached you together, and you reached out a hand to both of them. Endogeny went to Lesser Dog and nudged him too, and they both moved towards you. Doggo was grinning at you a bit hesitantly; you waved and smiled, because you knew he couldn't see you if you stayed absolutely still. He leaned in to lick one of your nipples. Greater Dog was already at it on another.

You moved carefully away from the chair and lowered Greater Dog down. As you leaned down to lower your pants, you felt a wet nose on your butt and then an enthusiastic lick. When you had managed to take your clothes off, you were practically buried under a pile of licking, poking, sniffing and humping bodies. 

You laughed at first, trying to get yourself into a better position. But as Endogeny jumped on top of everyone and the combined weight pressed you flat on the floor, you whined a little and suddenly everyone climbed off and let you breathe. 

“Thank you!” you gasped as soon as you could get a lungful of air. “How about don't make me the bottom of the pile. Otherwise I'm game.” 

Endogeny sidled in front of you and made a high-pitched, enthusiastic whining noise. You bowed down to rub its many ears, and felt someone jump on your back – gently as to not hurt you, but you couldn't miss the eagerly poking cock between your buttocks. Then another jostled it, and some slobber was pouring on your butt-crack. You bent your back and tilted your hips to help their entering, and felt a sniff and a long tongue on your clit as one of the searching cocks found your pussy. You sighed happily and leaned forward taking support from Endogeny, which in turn let it lick your nipples and clit simultaneously and left your hands free. 

Doggo leaned on you from the side, muttering something of not seeing you, and you took his bulging cock on your hands and started to rub him gently. He positively howled and watched avidly as your hands moved on him. Then Dogaressa moved in front of you and offered you her tail end, and you readily licked her. Soon you were pushed aside and her husband mounted her, but they still kept their tails towards you, so you licked them both when you didn't pant from the pounding and licking you were receiving. 

As you felt your first orgasm burst through you, you also felt that the cocks on your holes were engorging. Oh yes, dogs and their knots. You couldn't care less at the moment, you knew you were elastic enough for them. Then you heard Dogamy roar before you “I WANT A PUPPY!” and Dogaressa agreed just as loudly, and then you saw his knot slide inside her and they both howled aloud as they came. That pushed Doggo over and his load splashed on you, and when he sunk to the floor before you Endogeny licked his cum off your tits. 

That left only the Greater and Lesser Dogs in your back. You leaned on Endogeny, caressing the amorphous body with your hands, panting at the continued humping and whining. You weren't sure if the dogs had cum already, but you were in for another because of the stretch. 

A bit before you drowned into another orgasm you felt something else jump on top of Endogeny and a cock poked your cheek. You opened your mouth, moaned, sucked it in and only then opened your eyes to see what kind of dog it was. A small white dog was humping your mouth with an ecstatic grin and a tongue hanging from his mouth. You didn't mind, although the sudden appearance was a bit annoying. The Royal Guard didn't say anything against it, so you presumed the dog was their friend or relative and sucked it off as you came again. 

Endogeny panted happily and held you the whole time you had to stay knotted with the dogs. You smiled as you watched the happy nose nuzzling the Dogi performed while knotted to each other, and you seemed to notice something different in Dogaressa. Could she be pregnant already? You remembered that agreement was necessary for conception with monsters, so it was possible. 

You turned your head and looked for the annoying little dog, but he was gone. Oh well. Greater Dog slipped off your butt, licked you clean of his cum with a swishing tail, and barked happily. Lesser Dog, however, showed no signs of stopping. He continued. It was possible you might have a problem. Obviously Lesser Dog had gone where no Dog had gone before. 

He licked your cheek, and then your tits. Wait – when had his neck become so long? You were close to a third orgasm, and now his red tongue licked happily at your clit. You screamed, bent your back and cum almost painfully. Now you were hypersensitive, and the knot rubbing your insides was becoming painful. You whined a bit, reaching helplessly to Endogeny, and the amorphous dog seemed to understand. It caught the ever-lengthening neck of Lesser Dog into its face-hole and growled a bit, like a mother to a too-eager puppy. Lesser Dog let out a whine, cum one more time, and slipped off you. His neck slowly retracted and he licked you clean, too, with some extra tongue action to make up for the excessive humping. 

Your legs wobbled and you sunk to the floor. Grillby came to you, hugged you warmly – you smelled his own cum and Gaster's on him – and then they both helped you up, wrapped you into a blanket and carried you down to the basement corridor. You didn't remember getting into bed, but that's where you woke up late next morning.

The next day your mail had a plea from Metta for an appointment with Napstablook. You reminded him that you weren't going to goad Napstablook into trying out the chassis, and he agreed but asked if he could bring the thing in any case. You sighed and agreed. 

The next question was if he could bring a camera crew. That you denied absolutely. He managed to get a permission to bring one single camera, no crew, and he could film only if Napstablook also agreed. 

'If he won't try out the chassis, it won't matter,' answered Metta acerbically, 'ghosts don't show on film.' You stayed adamant and wanted your own copy of the raw data if Napstablook agreed, and finally he gave out. You fixed the date to the next weekend, and Mettaton promised to bring his cousin with him.

You looked around in your counselling room, the round table with its chairs (should you invest in sturdier chairs? You didn't know how heavy Mettaton's chassis was) and the queen-sized bed in the other end, discreetly behind a curtain. The bed was low, basically a little more than a mattress on the floor, in order to accommodate smaller monsters, and you weren't too worried about its durability. You calculated that two Mettaton-sized monsters should fit on it with you, if Alphys had made the other chassis about the same size.

Speaking of which... You opened UnderNet and sent a message to Alphys, asking details about Mettaton's chassis. You got back an incoherent sputter as if she had tried to type with her tail, and then an all caps 'YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT WITH HIM??!!!???!!! OMG, OMG, OGM, OMG, PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WENT PLEASE PLEASE PLESAE'

You grinned and typed, 'Haven't done it yet, that's why I'm asking. He has something there?'

She rambled a long time about the programming (a lot of variables seemed to be named after Undyne and certain other monsters) but finally you wrung out an admission that he had several sets of 'things' there and there was a switch on his belt to control them. 'It's the one under the heart box, NOT the one on his back,' she emphasized. 'Except if he's in his box shape, then he doesn't... he just vibrates. Then you'll have to hit the switch on his back. It changes the design. But his EX form can't take as much as his box form! And remind him to recharge!'

You promised to remember it, and then asked as an offthought if she had made him any other chassis. She started to write an answer a couple of times and then just went offline. You took that as a yes. 

Oh well. Judging from the animesque EX form, the new one would be something even more extravagant, so you decided to just go with it. Not that you had anything against animesque bodies – you did watch anime with Alphys regularly. Right now you were having a rerun of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, although she complained about the second season all the time. Luckily the third one was better, and then there was the hilariously horrible remake movie that the both of you loved to hate. You could deal with two hot robot bodies in your bed. Oh you certainly could. 

On Friday you got a delivery of a heavy crate, carted by none other than the cat guy from your trip to the MTT studios. He complained about the weight and the bother, but pushed the crate in your counselling room and offered to open it, but you declined, not knowing if Mettaton wanted his cousin to see the thing before due time. You placed it carefully against a wall. It was heavy all right, but not as heavy as you had thought. You wondered how it functioned.

Saturday morning Grillby kissed you and wished you good counseling and went to his bar, and Gaster disappeared in the basement to do something or other in his lab. He had already several products which he had created, mostly medicine but also technology, and the patents and the licences were already bringing in money. You remembered Grillby had said something about him being able to sustain the whole neighborhood with his inventions, and it seemed to be true: you (or any monster) weren't any more in the commercial grid, you had your own free electricity that came from a renewed model of the CORE, and he was negotiating about the design in global scale. You wondered what he would yet get into.

By noon you were already nervous and fixed needlessly your better outfit, one of those Mettaton had gifted you. Mettaton hadn't come, but hadn't cancelled, either. You ate reluctantly some lunch that Grillby had left for you and Gaster, fidgeted and checked your UnderNet and mail every few seconds, until at least an hour later you heard a knock on your door. 

It was Mettaton in his box shape, and the timid ghost you recognized as Napstablook, his DJ and cousin. You invited them in, showed them into your counseling room, and tried not to look at the crate or the bed. The little ghost seemed very shy, but you broke the ice by taking out a CD of Spooktunes and shyly asked him to sign it. He was flustered and surprised but signed the booklet, and you noticed hé was weeping silent grey tears. 

“you... liked it... or did someone just give it to you and you couldn't throw it away...” he muttered, and you assured that yes, you had heard the Spookwave on radio and just had to buy the whole record, and yes, you did like the rest of the songs too. 

“Now, Mettaton, I believe you had something to say?” you said, returned the disc to the shelf and sat back at your chair. 

The robot made some crackling noises, as if it was clearing its throat. The lights in his front panel flickered. You thought you had never seen the suave star so awkward. Napstablook glanced at him, lowered his eyes and muttered, “...it's okay... you can say you don't need me in your tour any more... i'll just... go home I guess... and play my music alone again...” 

“NO, NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!” Mettaton almost yelled. “That is, it's about something else. Um. Maybe it'll be easier if I just show you.” The lights on his boxlike chassis blinked out and the nervous whirring of the fans inside stopped. The shy pink ghost floated out and for a moment both ghosts just stared down in front of them ill at ease, so similar in their sentiment that you saw their family resemblance clearly. 

“...Happstablook? ...it can't be you... or...” 

“It's me, Blooky, it's been me all these years. Alphys found a way to bind me into a robot chassis so I could become corporeal and follow my dream. Remember Maddy and Dolly? I heard they went corporeal, too. Or at least tried to. Blooky... I've missed you.” The pink ghost floated next to the blue one and shyly extended its nubby arms. 

Napstablook looked at the other ghost, and then they melded together for a moment forming a purplish misty blob. You thought a ghost hug looked very comfortable, but Napstablook was even more ill at ease when they separated again. 

“...it's... about that corporeal thing again, isn't it...” he muttered. Mettaton slipped into his chassis again, but you could see he had gone much more pink in the cheeks than before. He made a small gesture at you. 

You sighed. 

“Mettaton has asked me to invite you to try out a chassis Alphys has made, apparently to suit your needs,” you said, trying to formulate your sentence as unoffendingly to both parties as possible. “You can refuse to keep it, of course, but I would give it a try if I was you. You're not obligated to, of course. What do you say?”

The little ghost looked furtively between Mettaton and the obvious wooden crate but didn't say anything. Just as the silence was becoming too awkward for even you to endure, Mettaton exclaimed through his crackling speaker, “Just say you don't want to and get it over with! It won't hurt a bit, unless you want it to, and the design is so cool, almost cooler than my EX form. And once you go corporeal you can always go back, but why would anyone want to is beyond me. But as I said, if you don't want it, you don't have to take it.”

Napstablook's tears hadn't stopped falling, they were forming a misty grey pool beneath the hem of his sheet, or whatever it was that he had over his ghostly form. You wondered if he could literally cry himself out. 

“...oh ...you... thought about me... so much you had a chassis made for me...” he muttered. “...i'm not sure... i can try it, but I won't promise anything... you're going to tape it for your show, aren't you... “

Mettaton looked like he couldn't believe his eyes – or whatever he used as eyes. He sputtered for a moment, turned to you and exclaimed, “DID YOU HEAR THAT?! DID HE JUST PROMISE TO TRY IT OUT? DID I FINALLY CONVINCE MY COUSIN TO GO CORPOREAL?” 

You smiled. “Yes, yes, and no,” you answered. “He only promised to try it out because you had thought about him. He gave no promises to stay that way. But didn't you mention you had other cousins who wanted to go corporeal? One of them might like the chassis, if Napstablook won't.” 

“No, no, no, I've had it made especially for him,” said Mettaton wheeling to the crate and fiddling with its closing mechanism. “Come and try it on, Blooky! See what you think!”

What was revealed from the crate took even your anime-imbued breath away. The chassis had a certainly Mettatonesque look, but it was shining black with some dark blue highlights, and the features were even more exaggerated. The glossy black hair over the half-finished face was blown over to the side, revealing a steel-blue face plate, and the shoulder plates were higher and sharper. One of the hands was shaped like a record player's arm, the other was an ordinary hand. The heart box on the belt was blue, as were the long legs with spiky boots. And, as you couldn't help noticing, so was the codpiece-like crotch area, and it was bulging in a way no innocent anime crotch was supposed to. Alphys had really gone to the dark side with this. 

You looked at Napstablook. You were sure he would back out seeing that... you almost thought “monstrosity”, but backpedalled fast considering “monster” had ceased to mean anything bad for you a long time ago. But the little blue ghost just stared at the thing with a wistful expression, reached out to touch the record player arm, and turned to Mettaton. 

“...how... does it... how do I get...in... or whatever...”

Mettaton turned his boxlike back to you. Behind him there was a switch, and you flicked it with ease. In a puff of smoke, his EX form came forward, and you couldn't help comparing the two, although one was very flashily “alive” and the other was a lifeless husk in the casket. 

Mettaton's hands fiddled with the dials in the blue chassis, and a part of the body as well as the heart box in the belt came open. He made a flashy motion at the space. You peered in over the little ghost and saw a cradle of wires and foam inside the husk. 

“You go there, put your hands there and it encases your soul there, and then you have it. It's a bit... overwhelming at first, but soon you'll feel as if you've never had anything else!” Mettaton explained with an enthusiastic voice. 

Napstablook looked inside with some reluctance. “...and if I... don't like it... not that anyone would care...”

“You just let go and come out,” said Mettaton with a smaller voice. He seemed oddly resigned now, as if he had come to terms that he wouldn't have a robotic cousin in an almost identical chassis in his show. You wouldn't bet on it, though. I could see how good the two looked side by side, but you were also pretty sure he wouldn't let anyone outshine himself, which was very nearly the case with the other chassis. 

Napstablook floated hesitantly into the chassis, and you thought you heard a surprised sigh as the chassis closed on him. A small whirr was heard, then nothing for a good while, but then the robot twitched and opened its eyes, blinked confusedly and made some small clumsy moves with its limbs as if trying them out. 

Mettaton turned to you. “SEE HOW MAGNIFICENT WE ARE! NOW WE'RE INSEPARABLE AND WILL CONQUER THE SURFACE WORLD! ...ehm, purely figuratively, of course, darling.”

You gave him a grin and turned to the other robot. “How's it going, Napstablook? Would you be comfortable to step out of the box?” 

The robot took a cautious step out, stumbled on something and almost landed on you, but Mettaton took the brunt of the hit without flinching and hugged his cousin in the meanwhile. The blue robot blushed bright blue – you were mildly surprised at the technology for that – and started to mutter an apology, but his own voice surprised him and he grew silent. 

The faint, mumbling, ethereal ghost whisper that Napstablook usually had was transformed into a booming, very pleasant but overly loud baritone voice that had an elecric buzz. The quiet muttering and the awkward crouch of Napstablook's ordinary countenance was totally out of place with this killer robot chassis.

Napstablook seemed completely fazed about everything in his new environment. When you placed a comforting hand on his black sleeve, he jerked like you had hit him, but when you tried to pull your hand off and apologize, he very carefully placed his hand-shaped hand on yours and tried to whisper: “Don't... It Feels Good.” 

“Oh! You have never really felt anything so far, have you?” you answered gently and drew your fingers along the sleeve. “You really feel this, right?”

“He should, the robot chassis feels everything from its surface, it doesn't really have clothes,” Mettaton said promptly. “See, Blooky, this is why I wanted to...”

“What Else Can I Feel?” asked Napstablook the robot with that awkward not-a-whisper. 

“Anything! Everything! Let me show you! You should have the same set of...” and then Mettaton blushed, a very unnatural shade of pink, and you grinned at him knowingly. 

“A word with you?” you said to him and pulled him back a bit. 

“Did you really want to get your cousin into corporeal form so you could... do him? I don't blame you if that's the case, but you should have told him of your feelings before this! Now he is confused, filled with sensory input he has never felt before, and to add to this some more confusion and probably feelings he's not ready for is not really nice,” you began, but Mettaton shook his head so hard you could see his unfinished steel-grey faceplate under the fringe. 

“It's not that! Well, not wholly, at least. The thing is, Alphys had made that particular chassis – or its prototype – in Underground, as a war chassis in case the humans would attack again when the Barrier came down, and since Frisk let us out peacefully and nothing bad happened and it was obsolete, but I – I – I had never even tried it on! And I... well, it's impressive, isn't it?”

You drew a breath. “So you have a crush on your chassis, and you wanted to do IT, but you need someone to operate it, or it would seem pathetic, is that it? Mettaton! You know...” 

“No, no, no, that's not it either! At least not all of it. Very well, it's a combination. But I'd never force him to do anything he didn't want. Don't you... like him? It? Them?” Now he looked awkward and just a little scared. 

“I already love Napstablook, and the chassis is impressive, it's you and your motives I'm suspicious about,” you said bluntly but turned back to Napstablook. 

He had taken a couple of steps towards the mattress in the corner of the room and was now contemplating it morosely. The hunched shoulders of the robot and the twitching of its hands showed Blooky's discomfort, and you were just about to say to him he didn't have to go through this if he didn't want to when he turned to you and said, “...Oh... I Know What You Do... Were You Going To... Oh... With Me... Or Us... Metta... What Are You Doing... Is That A... Camera...” 

You turned sharply and caught Mettaton fiddling with his equipment. He was setting the video camera on the table and covering it with a random paper, and blushed but tossed his luscious hair nonchalantly when he saw you had caught him. 

“Napstablook, do you mind? When you're in that chassis, you are visible on tape,” you *firmed, and when he nodded and took a step closer, you turned to Mettaton again. But before you could say anything, you heard a crashing thud. Napstablook had stumbled on the corner of the mattress and fell sideways on it. 

The both of you jumped to him. 

“Blooky, are you all right? Are you hurt?” you asked, and Mettaton leaned towards him with an extended hand and a worried expression. 

The blue robot looked embarrassed. “...So Stupid...” he muttered, but you kneeled next to him and took his record player hand into yours. “You're not used to having a body that can stumble onto things, it's understandable,” you said, but his other hand shot forward and pulled Mettaton, still blushing, over himself. 

“...If We're Going To Do It Anyways...” he muttered and looked at you imploringly, and the shy grin on his face made you gasp. 

“You're actually suggesting this to me? To us? You know you don't have to, and you can make it stop anytime you want...” you started, but Mettaton shushed you and crawled sexily up to the blue robot. 

“I'm glad you see things my way, darling,” he purred, but Napstablook turned his head blushing blue and muttered, “Really Not Feelin' Up To It Right Now. Sorry. Not With You. No Offense.” 

Mettaton bit his lip and stared at him a moment, but then his hand reached back to you and pulled you forward. He placed you on Blooky's chest, turned to the camera and intoned: 

“PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TONIGHT! IT'S GONNA BE HOT!! ROASTING! TOASTING! BURNING! CHARRING! YOU'RE EXCITED, AREN'T YOU, DARLING?” 

You rolled your eyes at him, but it didn't slow him down the least. 

“TONIGHT, FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE HAVE TWO HOT ROBOTS WITH A HUMAN! YES, YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT! METTATON IS GOING ALL OUT! HERE WE HAVE... THE HUMAN! WHO I'M SURE ALL OF YOU KNOW ALREADY! AFTER ALL, YOU SAW HER FIRST IN MY SHOW! I PRESENT TO YOU... (Y/N)!” 

You ignored the camera and looked at Napstablook's face before you. He was still looking timid and hesitant, but there was a shine in his eyes that told you he wasn't completely unwilling, just passive. For some reason the discrepancy between the killer robot face and the meek expression excited you and you slowly began to grind your hips on his chest. 

Mettaton coughed behind you. “READY FOR YOUR... PRESENTATION? (... LET'S CUT THAT ONE IN POST.) 

...(Y/N)? Could you just play along? Please? For me?”

You sighed. “I would have liked to see the script beforehand, if I'm supposed to act out a scenario of yours. And I'm sure Napstablook would appreciate a say in this too. I'm feeling like I should wash my hands of this.” 

“THIS ISN'T A SHOW ABOUT WASHING YOUR HANDS, DARLING. THAT'S ON WEDNESDAYS! “ he retorted hotly, but nodded. “All right, darling. What would YOU like to do?” 

You looked at him with narrowed eyes. “How about a real story? I've never liked just hydraulics porn, I like to have something to respond to. Why don't we start with you in your box form and see where it goes from there?”   
He looked at you, shrugged, and turned back to his original shape. 

“CAN'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING TOTALLY ENAMORED WITH AN ELECTRONIC BOX. After all, it's my first and most famous form. All right, what next?” 

You rose and moved towards him. “Why don't you help me undress, you sexy rectangle you. We can figure out the actual plot afterwards.” 

He flashed you a smiley on his grid. 

“FRANKLY, I'M BLOWN AWAY. YOU'RE A GIFT THAT KEEPS ON GIVING. NOW WHAT HAVE WE HERE? WELL, NO TIME LIKE THE "PRESENT" TO FIND OUT!” 

He took off your blouse, dabbled a moment with your bra and then flicked it off with a single movement. His gloved hands started to tease and fondle your breasts. 

“CIRCLES OF FUN. ORBS OF JOY. SPHERES OF AMUSEMENT,” he muttered until you told him to cut it off. You checked on Napstablook to see he was blushing deeply and writhing silently behind you, but seemed to enjoy every moment. That gave you an idea. 

You struck a ridiculous power girl pose and told Mettaton to stay away, you would defend your fallen companion from “the evil box” as best you could. He responded by tearing off your panties from under your skirt (and promised hastily to buy you new ones, off camera) and delivering a ludicrous, villainous line. You made a big show of being affronted and ready to attack, but then you felt a hand on your thigh. Mettaton's were still completely visible to you, so that had to be Napstablook. 

You threw him a couple of insults, mock attacked him and ended up against his chassis, discreetly held up by him. He turned on his vibrations, and you couldn't help moaning a bit. He encouraged you with choice insults that somehow were as sultry and double entente as almost everything he said, and soon you were cumming with a moan. He placed you down, insulted you with a theatrical flair and made a sign at you. You took another pose and threatened to undo him. He winked at you and boomed: 

“COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU... MY TRUE FORM! FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!! THAT'S RIGHT, DARLING! EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO BEAT THE HEAT... YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY HOT METAL BODY! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY- “

It seemed like a good time to turn Mettaton around. You flicked his switch, heard a gasp from Napstablook, and then felt him rise up from behind you. 

You shivered as blue hands took off your skirt. Mettaton turned back towards you and you felt dwarfed between two tall robots. Mettaton bit his lip again and looked at the both of you, and then his hand went to his heart box and made some adjustments. You heard a click and a whirr, and then he theatre whispered loudly: “READY, VIEWERS? HERE COMES THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!” 

He lifted you to his arms and kissed you with impossibly soft and plump lips. He tasted of artificial strawberries and... well, Mettaton. You wondered what Napstablook's chassis tasted like, turned, and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft and plump, too, although less so than Mettaton's.

Blue raspberry, you guessed; the kind of flavor that didn't actually exist. Blooky wasn't an especially good kisser, but he trembled and moaned like it was the sweetest thing he had ever done. Probably was, too, since he had hardly any experience in being corporeal. 

Mettaton's hands were under your hips, holding you up. He pressed his lips on your shoulder and muttered, “Which set would you prefer?” 

“Set? ...Oh. Whichever. I don't really have a preference. It's rarely that I get to choose, though...”

“I can change whenever,” he muttered against your neck. “I believe Blooky has the same set, unless Alphys went creative designing him.” One of his hands left your ass and reached towards Napstablook's belt. You heard another click and whirr, and Napstablook moaned again. 

“I'm Not Sure If I Can Take Much More,” he panted against your other shoulder. 

“Oh, you can, and you will,” you assured him, and caressed the steel blue face plate. “Let's get horizontal, I know you don't get tired but I'd like to be on the same level as you two.” 

Mettaton placed you on the mattress and both robots sat down on either side of you. You immediately checked their crotches. Mettaton sported a glistening pink pussy, and you could have sworn there was glitter in the copious strawberry-scented lubricant he was already oozing. Blooky had sprouted a dark blue cock of impressive dimensions, not impossibly large but somehow very aggressive-looking. Frankly you were surprised that it didn't have spikes or... oh. Of course it did, as Mettaton twiddled with the controls. 

“Don't overdo it, Metta,” you muttered, and he stuck his pink tongue out and said “Yeah!” You rolled your eyes but kissed him again, slided your hand down his arm and fiddled with Blooky's controls until the spikes receded into nubs. 

“I'm sorry, Blooky,” you said kissing him in turn, “that isn't going anywhere near me with those spikes. Is this okay?” 

He nodded and moaned softly, a small drizzle of blue precum gliding down his shaft. 

You let your hand slide down to it, teasing the smooth plate from which it erupted and reveling in his moans, and your other hand did the same to Mettaton. The pink goo overflowed easily and stained the sheets, and for a moment you wondered if it was soluble in water. You would totally send the bill for new sheets to Mettaton if the stains didn't come off.

Both robots were moaning with just your hands on them. It sounded... sexy. You were becoming very wet as well, and bit your lip as you rubbed them both and tried to rub your thighs together in order to get something out of it yourself.

“DARLING, LET US DO SOMETHING FOR YOU,” panted Mettaton, and lifted your legs on his lap. His hands spread your thighs and lifted you up, and then you moaned again as those impossibly soft lips closed on your clit. A soft, well lubricated tongue searched and found your opening and slipped in, and you had to gasp as it reached impossibly far in and wiggled there. 

You leaned heavily onto Napstablook, and his hands went hesitantly on your breasts. You guided them with yours, you had no breath to instruct him verbally. You felt his cock pressing on your back and tried to reach it, but he whispered a denial and continued to pleasure you. You cum as Metta's tongue pressed that one particular spot inside you and he smirked at you as you writhed in his grip. 

“YOU'RE ALMOST AS DELICIOUS AS I AM IN MY THIRD MOVIE. THE ONE ABOUT THE GORGEOUS ROBOT. THOUGH I DON'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN IT UNTIL THREE-FOURTHS IN. BUT I LIKE THAT. APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS... OOH! THAT'S METTATON! AND MY NEXT FILM WILL BE ALSO A MASTERPIECE, VERY ARTISTIC. I'VE HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS... IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY. OOH!!!” He licked his lips and waited that you were able to speak again. Then he pressed his switch again and you heard the familiar click and whirr of his genitals changing shape. You were almost afraid to look at whatever he had armed himself with this time. 

A pink cock, of course. Normal enough, although transparent and glittery inside, and there were nubs identical to Napstablook's on it. It seemed a bit thinner, which was a small comfort – you were starthing to feel a bit sensitive and you hadn't even started yet. 

He turned you gently around and guided your head near Napstablook's crotch. His hands returned to your butt and rubbed and massaged it, but didn't do anything else before you had put your mouth to work on Napstablook, who was already sobbing and whining at the meager touch he was receiving.

You drew your tongue along his shaft, testing the nubs and tasting the artificial blue raspberry precum. His cock seemed to have ridges and segments of different texture that made it complicated to the touch, but you were already drooling at how it would feel pumping inside you. You were curious at his other equipment, though. A click-and-whirr made the aggressive cock turn into an... aggressive pussy? You couldn't describe it in any other way. 

The blue labia were nubbed and frilled, although the nubs were soft. The clit was standing erect and was at least as big as a thumb, with several hoods making layers around it. You thought just grinding at it might cause you to orgasm. It was also very easy to lick and suck – and extremely sensitive, as demonstrated by Napstablook. You slipped a couple of fingers into his opening and found a few rings of frills, like very soft thin fangs, inside it, and apparently they were very sensitive as well. You sucked gently at the hornlike clit and jabbed your fingers in between the frills, and felt a gush of blue raspberry liquid on your palm and some intensive sucking pulsations around your fingers. Then you felt Mettaton's fingers slide into your pussy and you bent your back to give him easy access. 

“MMM, SO WET,” he crooned, pumping his fingers roughly into you. Then he lifted your hips and pushed slowly in without other preamble. 

You moaned against Blooky's pussy, as the pink glittery cock entered you and started to vibrate intensely. You had cum enough times that you weren't as sensitive as to reach your next one as easily, but that was quickly remedied as Mettaton placed one hand under you on your mound and turned on the vibrations, pressing the heel of his hand on your clit, and pushed another hand's thumb into your butthole, teasing the ring of muscles with it. Napstablook was observing this with rapt attention and his hand was toying with the controls in his belt. 

You cum almost faster than you would have wanted, but Mettaton wasn't that far behind. He must have had some frustrations going. You squeezed him as tightly as you could, and he bent his beautiful head back and cried “OH YEAH!” as he cum. 

At that point Blooky put his hands hesitantly on your waist and bowed down to ask: “...would you... mind... if I...” 

As soon as you could find your voice, you detached yourself of Mettaton and rose up so you could kiss him. 

“Yes please, Blooky. How do you want to do this?” 

“...there's... more than one way?...oh...”

You smiled at the confused ghost/robot and lifted one leg over his thigh so you could rub yourself against his sturdy clit. He moaned faintly and swayed on his place, and that gave you an idea. You pushed him gently down on the mattress and started to ride him on earnest. Your hands wandered on his chestplate, searching for sensitive spots. It appeared he had plenty of them. His hands trembled as he held your hips, as if he didn't know whether to guide you or stop you. You bent your back, moved one of his hands to your breast, and felt Mettaton take on another. He sat on Blook's thighs behind you, grinding his cock on your butt, but gave no indication of actually wanting to enter. 

You managed to manoeuver Blooky's clit on the specific spot inside you that made you cum, and as soon as you were done shaking and moaning, Metta's hand moved to Blooky's belt and turned a switch. The nubbed, frilled, lobed thing sprouted up before you, and Blooky moaned as you rubbed it between your wet, slick thighs. 

“...can you... please...” he moaned, and you took it between your hands. 

“Do what? Tell me,” you coaxed as you rubbed it slowly, teasingly and far too lightly. 

“...please... in...” he gasped, and you laughed wickedly and rose up above it to rub it into your labia. 

You let him squirm and beg for a moment before you slipped the bulky head in and slowly sat on it. Mettaton moaned at the sight, playing with your breasts. 

“You should have a mirror there, darling,” he murmured into your ear. You couldn't answer as the different textures slided into you, rubbing, caressing, pressing and torturing sweetly you from the inside. Blooky was apparently feeling it all, too. His whimpers were more like constant wailing. 

Neither of you could take it for long. First Blooky moaned aloud and his robotic hips jerked, pushing the cock suddenly deep inside and filling you with blue raspberry scented whatever it was that he had, and plenty of it, too. The movement and the sudden cum made you in turn scream and cum, and Mettaton was holding you against himself whispering into your ear, “ Screaming is against the rules, darling.” 

You only had energy to stick out your tongue at him, and he grinned and licked it. You softly fell down on the mattress, listening to the whirr of the two cooling fans – and then only one. You lifted your head. 

A small pale ghost was hovering over you, shy and a bit confused. 

“...i think... it was fun... but... exhausting...” he muttered, and you lifted your arms and put them gentl around him as if for a hug. 

“It's completely okay, you're free to make your choice as you wish,” you said, kissing the immaterial cheek lightly. 

“SO YOU WOULD SMOOCH A GHOST!” you heard a loud yell beside you. “WONDERFUL! IM ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!   
WE DEFINITELY HAVE A BOX OFFICE BOMB ON OUR HANDS! 

NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE!!! MORE BLOODSHED!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!!! “ He rose and turned off the camera. You facepalmed lightly, gathered your clothes and made yourself respectable again. You watched Napstablook disappear through the door, pecked Mettaton lightly on his cheek, and saw him out. The robot left a discreet envelope on your table, and when you opened it, you found an open contract of a TV show format of Soul Healer. You groaned and rolled your eyes, but didn't trash the paper like you first wanted. Gaster had returned home, you heard a noise in the basement, and when you closed the door to the counseling room, he came out with a glass of bubbly green tonic which he made you drink and then you found yourself on the couch, telling him choice parts of your latest assignment. You were feeling better, though.


	9. Nearness of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your oldest monster friend needs help. Also your boyfriends could use some TLC... Gaster is interested in your ability and preps up an investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Pregnancy (not Reader's), just in case. Also medical examinations. 
> 
> (Could probably be read as kink as well, but eh, sometimes people don't want to read about some things.)

The next day the tastefully edited tape was all over the MTT pay channel. You received a plethora of new requests, considered seriously hiring a secretary, and definitely decided you needed one as the hatemail started to flow in. It took you three hours to go through your inbox, and that was just your UnderNet account. You deleted all hatemail without looking, put a request of a secretary to your UnderNet wall (you knew you wanted a monster for that job, if possible, or at least someone monster-positive) and called it a day. You'd have a pleasant night of anime binge watching with Alphys tonight and not one miserable thought of any pesky monster-hating humans, so you put on a comfortable pair of leggings and a button-up flannel shirt, not caring about presentability. 

Gaster was going to be at a family dinner with his sons, and Grillby would be at the bar as usual, so you fed Sparky and petted her, locked the door and left for Alphys's place. She had messaged you and told she had a new anime series she wanted to show you. 

You had known Alphys for almost a year now. She had gravitated into the university anime society almost as soon as she had gotten her professure in Ebott Uni, and that's where you had met, since you still participated in their movie marathons occasionally. She had been the first monster you ever met, and since the first contact had been so successful, you were already positive about monsters in general when you had stumbled into the barbecue party. You grinned at yourself. The things you would have lost if you hadn't taken Sans's offer!

Alphys and Undyne lived in a house in between the university campus and the MD. Alphys had a lab in her basement as well, and she emerged from there with a wrinkled lab coat on as you knocked on the door. 

“Undyne is off for the d-d-d-day, so we have the house to ourselves,” she declared. “How about popcorn?” She disappeared into the kitchen, and you heard a ping of a microwave and then an explosive sound. 

“Alphy? You're okay?” you asked, raising from the couch you had sunk into.

“I'm f-f-fine, just a moment!” she yelled, and true enough, she arrived soon with a huge bowl of popcorn and a slight smell of smoke. 

“I had left some noodles in the m-m-microwave,” she explained and launched into a rant about this new anime series she had just found and which had killer robot romance in it. You grinned; she was obviously going to ask you about last night later on, so you stole the conversation with a “Funny you should mention that...” and described your escapade with sufficient detail to make her blush intensely and cover her face. 

That out of the way, you settled into destroying the bowl of popcorn and watching the robot love destroy a whole city, with a proper amount of squeeing and offended commentary about the impossibilities of performance of the robots. 

You binged the whole series, and talked about it afterwards, and it was near midnight when you stretched and claimed you should start to migrate homewards. Alphys upended the bowl of leftover popcorn and kernels, made a fuss about it, and you could see she had something on her chest. You helped her clean up and gently poked your friend to see if she would open up. 

The door slammed open, and Undyne stormed in. “Hey, nerds! What have you been up to? Did you tell her about it, Alphy?” 

She grabbed her short stocky girlfriend, lifted her up to kiss her noisily, and placed her back to the couch again. Then she easily suplexed you. 

When you were back on your feet, you looked at Alphys expectantly. “You had something to tell me?” 

She stuttered and fussed and hesitated and finally Undyne poked her. “Just say it or I'll throw you into a trash can again!” she threatened, and Alphys blushed, stammered and collected herself. 

“We've been talking about having a baby,” she blurted and hid her face under her yellow claws. 

You were happy but slightly confused. 

“That sounds wonderful! Um, is there a problem?” 

They looked at each other. 

“Will you explain?” “I c-c-can't!” “Do you really want me to do it?” “When you p-p-put it t-t-that way...” “THEN DO IT!”

You lifted a hand. “All right, let's get the facts straight. You don't have to explain me the basic biology, unless it differs notably from the human one. A quick recap of the process, in case you didn't know: Humans need two different sets of sex cells in order to procreate, and a surrogate mother if the couple doesn't have a womb, but you don't seem to have that problem. I've understood the monsters do it a bit differently, what exactly is the nature of your problem? If I can help, I will.” 

Alphys drew a deep breath. 

“SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO IT AND I NEED YOU TO TALK HER INTO IT!” yelled Undyne before her wife could get a word out of her mouth. 

“Oh.” You sighed. “So this is all about pregnancy again? Sometimes I wish they would just develop the artificial womb already. Maybe if I told Gaster...” 

“That's not it...” Alphys put in timidly. 

“So what is it? If there's a problem I can help with, I'll do my best. If you just need someone to rant to, you know you can.” You sat back, watched the both of them in silence and waited that one of them would spit the whole thing out. 

“It's like this... We can procreate, no matter what our genitals are, because the baby is conceived in the soul. The only thing there is to decide is who will carry the baby and how. We've agreed it should be me, because Alphy's job might put the baby in risk and I can always just leave the field work to the dogs, besides there are others in the Royal Guard and there's talk of ending the border duty on Mt Ebott so they can just return to the MD to police here. The thing is... she should be the one putting it into me, and she's chickening out!” Undyne was surprisingly dry and businesslike until the last words, which she spat out almost vengefully. 

“So... you're not feeling switchy, Alphys, is that so? And you also don't want to carry the baby yourself? So... you want my help in... conceiving?” You looked from one to another, voicing your conclusions rather disbelievingly. “How can I do it? I'm not a monster! And won't it somehow make me a parent, too? I don't mind being a godmother of sorts, but...” 

They both nodded and smiled at your every word. 

“It's easy, we'll show you! Um... it does mean you need to have sex with us, but... is that a problem?” Alphys started to stutter and blush again. 

“No...” Well, you had known Alphys for a long time and never thought of her as a potential partner. Undyne was slightly scary but undeniably hot, and in your mind they had always been an item not to be messed with, so it took you a moment to switch your brains to that gear. 

“When do you want to do it?”

“RIGHT NOW!” yelled Undyne, suplexed you again and threw you onto the couch next to Alphys. Alphys caught you and left sweaty claw marks on your shirt. 

They lead you to their bedroom, which surprised you a bit. Alphys was the epitome of a nerd girl, so the anime posters on the walls weren't the surprise. But you'd never have thought Undyne would have agreed to such a lavish set of ruffles and curtains and pillows and such that formed the large bed in the middle of the room. 

Undyne dived on the bed and pulled the both of you next to her. Her blue skin shone with tiny glints of scales when she pulled her tank top off. She had small breasts, which surprised you a bit, but then again she had a very humanoid body if you didn't count the sharp teeth and the gill-like ears. And the blue skin. But apart from that, she had arms and legs and... oh. 

What was between her thin but shapely legs was more like a pouch than a pussy. It had several creases and a vertical slit in the middle, and right now it was plumping up and glowing a slightly darker blue than the rest of her. She wasn't the least bit shy about her anatomy, on the contrary. She simply was naked as naturally as most people – or monsters – were clothed. 

Alphys was much more shy. She was disrobing like she didn't want anybody to notice, so you politely ignored her as you started to unbutton your shirt. Undyne let out a “NYAAAAGH!” and pushed your hands aside, and tore into your clothing herself. You were reminded of Papyrus's enthusiasm, but in a much scarier way. 

Your clothes didn't suffer at all, though. It seemed Undyne had a knack that Papyrus missed of tearing clothes off a girl without damage so that they could actually be put back on. 

Meanwhile Alphys had managed to rid herself of her clothes and was hiding under the covers, blushing. For an anime nerd who could watch the kinkiest of hentais without blinking she sure was shy in real life. Also you wondered how she had managed to put together two robot chassises of the kind Mettaton had. Had she been blushing the whole time she was assembling their nether regions?

Undyne had no consideration for her wife's shyness. She ripped the covers from her and raked her blue nails over her yellow body. Alphys whined and panted at the touch, her tail tucked tightly between her legs until a blue hand removed it and dug in, and you leaned towards her to kiss the panting mouth and buck teeth to make her more at ease. 

You got an eager response, a pinch in the butt from Undyne, and a yellow tail-end sweeped between your legs so you spread them voluntarily as your mouth searched for tender places in Alphys's yellow-scaled throat. 

“Bite her, she likes it,” grinned Undyne next to you, slapped Alphys's thigh and buried her face between them. You gave the thick throat a nibble, heard a satisfied moan, but you were unsure if it was because of you or Undyne. You continued down her stocky body, found a pair of plump breasts on her chest and licked them, and this time you received a definite jerk and a moan as a result. 

She squirmed under you and her tail thrashed around, slapped you and Undyne and it made her in turn moan. You took note and slapped her too. She yelled and left her wife alone, turning to you and pulling you under her. The jaws with too many sharp teeth closed on your breast, but only pinched slightly, and then a blue tongue licked your nipple and made you whine. 

Her other hand crept to your crotch, nails delicately scraping your skin without drawing blood or hurting, but giving the impression they could. You shivered. Her other hand was still deep between Alphys's thick, closely pressed together thighs, doing things that kept her whining and squirming, and soon enough you found out why. 

She was really good with her sharp nails. The claws that could rip out a human's heart *touched your clit and pussy, teasing and tantalizing, gently as a rain of feathers. Her teeth did the same to your nipples, alternating between them. You tried to participate, to reciprocate, but she was holding you tightly with the lightest of touches and you would not move for fear of either missing one of the touches or having a nail through your sensitive bits. 

You were panting and moaning together with Alphys, and soon enough you arched your back and cum, empty and yearning for something inside you. Undyne let go of you and grabbed Alphys's tail and guided it inside you, as if knowing that was exactly what you needed. Her tail was thick, tapering too quickly to a pointed end, so you couldn't fit it too deep inside, but its agitated twitching and jerking rubbed you all the right ways. 

You rose to your knees to control the movements a bit better, and saw that Alphys was very close to cumming. You leaned forward, licked and then sucked her nipples, and watched her come undone in Undyne's hands. 

Undyne grinned victoriously, and only then you realized she hadn't yet gotten any. You moved with the whisk of Alphys's tail, moved behind her still riding the tail, and gently caressed the bright red hair that was flowing over her narrow, finned back. 

As your hands touched her back fin, she gasped suddenly and arched her back as if surprised. You grinned triumphantly and bowed down to lick it. She moaned. Alphys was still panting and moaning hoarsely with her eyes closed, so Undyne was all yours. And you used the opportunity well, by licking the fin and putting your hands around her to squeeze her small tits. 

She rewarded you by moaning loudly and yielding to your touch easily. You caressed the back fin between your breasts, played with her nipples, and reached your other hand down towards her crotch and the odd pouch there. 

Your questing fingers touched something extremely soft but taut and wet. As you peeked over her shoulder, you discovered that her pouch was bulged to the extreme, the slit in the middle tightly closed but leaking a clear, faintly fishy-smelling ooze. When you touched it she whined needily. 

You slided your fingers down it and marveled at the texture. You could feel tiny scales on the edges of the pouch, but the pouch itself was thin skin over something soft and amorphous, like jelly. You inched your finger on the edge of the slit and rubbed it slickly, getting more of the ooze in your fingers in the process, and finally Undyne leaned limply on you, panting, and her slit flopped open with a gush of liquid and your fingers met a sucking, pulsing tunnel. 

“She's never done that to me,” marveled Alphys and crept closer. Her yellow claws dipped in gently and then went to her lips. She licked them and seemed to like the taste. She pushed Undyne wholly on your lap and put her face on her. You felt Undyne shiver and moan against you as she was licked thoroughly, and you helped her along by rubbing the fin on her back. Soon Alphys rose up to her knees and crawled closer, and you could see her clit standing up and slowly forming bigger. She leaned on Undyne, whispered something in her finlike ear, and got an affirmative answer. Then she moved up and started to grind very gently against her, holding her hips and looking deep into her eyes. You provided support and watched them, felt them wrap around each other and, yes, create something out of the depths of their souls. You held them when they finally stayed motionless against each other, still wrapped together, holding and nurturing the idea of something new between them. You eased yourself quietly from them, dressed up and let yourself out of the house. 

You walked slowly home through the cold, empty streets. The spring wasn't far, but the winter might still strike back. The thin wind seemed to go through you, and you were happy to see there was still light at Grillby's. You grinned to yourself as you opened the door with your key – Jimmy had already left, the place was closed, and Grillby was counting the register behind the counter, but you stomped in just loudly enough to make him notice you and looked around you very obviously like you were in for the first time. 

“Nice place you got here, stranger,” you said aloud. “Could a gal get a drink still at this time?” 

He smiled sharply and played along. 

“Technically we're closed for the night,” he said, putting the register aside. 

“All right, let me rephrase that. What should a gal do to get a drink here at this time?” You grinned at him and started to open your coat intentionally slowly. He glowered at you and pretended to turn to his bookkeeping again, but you coughed discreetly, came to sit on a barstool before him and started to unbutton your shirt. That got his attention. 

When your shirt was hanging open, you leaned forward and repeated your question. This time he leaned back and made a small sharp nod downwards. You grinned wickedly, kicked your shoes off and deftly climbed over the counter to his side, not stopping at the edge of the counter but dropping down and kneeling in front of him. You heard a sharp intake of breath as you opened his belt and undid his buttons. He was already hard when you pulled him out and stroke his length a couple of times. 

He moaned aloud when you took him into your mouth. The familiar burn and the spicy sweet-sour taste flowed on your tongue, as you sucked and licked him. A hand descended behind your head, dug into your hair and held you in place, as his loins shivered trying to keep still and not push too hard into your throat. You put your other hand behind him and pinched his butt, then sneaked your finger between the buttocks in search of his hole. The other hand was curled tightly around his balls, feeling the magic twirl inside and the pressure rising. 

“Coming,” he warned tersely, releasing his grip on your hair in case you wanted to pull away, but you slurped at him loudly, relaxed your throat and let him push in so deep your nose was tickled by the small flames of his groin. You swallowed a couple of times. With a deep grunt he released his load of magic into your throat, and you drank it greedily as it came. There was too much of it for you to handle, so part of it was flowing down your chin as you looked smiling back up at him, and he moaned softly and bowed down to lick it off. He kneeled down to kiss you deeply, savouring the taste and feel of his own cum in your mouth, and then he lifted you up to his arms and set you to sit on the edge of the counter. 

“You've had your drink, gal, how about making me a sandwich?” he grunted fakely and kissed your bare nipples. His hands were busy taking your leggings down, and you shivered as he spread your thighs, raking his fingers along their insides. He kissed his way down your stomach and pinched your labia closed with his fingers, rubbing your clit softly between them. 

“Such a delicious little sandwich, I wonder what's inside?” he drawled and drew his hot tongue along the closed lips. He took your whole pussy into his mouth, laving it gently with his tongue like a hot bath, sucking your labia and clit and licking them infuriatingly slow until you moaned. You leaned back as he pushed a couple of fingers inside you and sucked your clit as only he knew how, and you made a muffled cry as you cum on his mouth. 

He leaned over you as you fell on your back onto the counter, holding your neck up and kissing you with your taste on his lips and tongue. “That was a yummy sandwich,” he muttered. “How about a hot dog next?” He collected your legs over his hips and teased your pussy with his cock. 

“What will your patrons say if they find us like this?” you tried, but your traitorous hips grinded on him on their own. 

“They'll think I've expanded the menu?” he said, nibbling your throat and teasing your nipples. He placed his hands on your hips, pulled you over the brink of the counter and pushed mercilessly in with the heavy plunge you so much loved. You wrapped your arms around him and cried out in ecstacy. 

“How about next time no food-related puns, you're stealing Sans's lines,” you gasped, while he pounded you mercilessly. 

“You started it, my love,” he teased you, giving a few shallower pushes and stroking your hips. A finger moved to tease your clit as he resumed the hard rhythm, and soon you were moaning on the brink of cumming. 

“Hold it just a sec,” he muttered, changed his angle and groaned in pleasure. He leaned above you, pushed hard a couple of times, bit his mouth on your shoulder, and then you were both pulsing in the same rhythm, riding a mutual wave of orgasm and filling and being filled at the same time. 

You relaxed on the counter and let your legs fall from his hips, and regretted it instantly as the air was cold. He hummed and gathered you in his arms and closed your bare legs between his warm thighs.

“You have been neglecting Gaster, you know,” he said, nuzzling your neck while keeping you warm in the mutual afterglow. 

“What?” You shook your head. “You were on a date on Wednesday and he's been sleeping in our bed with us all this time. Except those times when he decided to sleep in the lab to keep an eye on an experiment. And we've dragged him out from there enough times to socialize.” 

He sighed. “No, I mean you have been neglecting him,” he insisted. “When is the last time you had sex with him alone, without me? You were on a date three weeks ago, and that ended in Muffet's dungeon again... which hasn't happened with me, I might add acerbically, but never mind. Can you think of such a time?” 

You thought back. You had always thought of Gaster as primarily Grillby's partner and secondarily the both of yours, so you had encouraged their dates and been happy they had each other when you were too tired from healing sessions or sick, which happened rarely nowadays. You had altogether been alone with him very rarely, and hardly ever in a sexual context, if you didn't count his original finding and saving and some occasional showers with him. 

“No... you're right. I have been neglecting him. Ugh, now I feel bad for him. Is he back from his sons'? I should go and surprise him, if he isn't in the middle of anything crucial.” 

“I think I heard him go to his lab a few hours ago, and he hasn't come up since,” said Grillby smiling. “Why don't you go there and pretend to be the assistant his partner hired him or something? I loved the patron scenario, by the way. Let's not do it during the hours, though.” 

“Why not?” you teased him. “I'd love to see how long you can keep calm serving customers and polishing glasses while I'm under your counter sucking you off...” 

He slapped your butt and you squeaked, and then you wrapped your clothes in a bundle, put your coat back on and kissed him while you descended to the basement and crossed over to your house. He took a black lab coat from a rack and pushed it on you, took your clothes bundle and coat, and took them with him upstairs with a lewd wink. You put the lab coat on with nothing underneath, left the top and bottom snaps open suggestively, and tied your hair into a messy bun. You took a note pad and a pen from the coat's pocket and knocked to the lab door under which a light was shining. It was the “messy” lab, not the “smelly” lab, so you were relieved. (Gaster had denied the division to physics and chemistry, saying that what he was doing was more complicated division than that, so you had labelled the labs like that.)

“Um... Doctor Gaster?” you said pushing the door open. “Your partner sent me to assist you...” 

You stopped in the middle of the word. Gaster was fixing a large machine with his black lab coat sleeves pushed over his bony elbows, grease stains on his skull and a big wrench in his hands. He had also a plethora of detached perforated hands floating around him, fetching things and fiddling with the controls of the skull-like machine. The wires and pipes and hoses of the machine were spread all over the lab, and he seemed to be completely absorbed in his work. 

Not so absorbed, though, that he wouldn't have noticed you walking in. He turned to you, set the wrench aside and wiped his skull absentmindedly, and you noticed where the grease stains had come. 

“An assistant, hmm?” he said, and you saw a twinkle in his eyesockets that told you he had noticed your lack of attire. He gave you a critical lookover. “All right, human, I do need a test subject for an experiment and volunteers aren't easy to find. You seem like a... healthy specimen.” 

You nodded and grinned eagerly. He was definitely going with the Evil Scientist role, and you didn't mind in the least. In his black lab coat he seemed to fit the role perfectly. 

“Let me just finish with the DT Extractor and we can begin,” he said, attached a few wires and hoses in place and tested a few controls, and then he tossed you a clean rag and told you to wipe the surface clean. You did as you were told, noticing in the process that the machine had a human-shaped recess on it between the large eyesocket-like depressions that had places for instruments and such inside, and that the front was deeply forked and hinged so that it could widen if necessary. The shape was somewhat familiar, and a sudden memory of cold and snow reminded you of Gyftrot. His skull must be of a similar shape, except much smaller, of course – and besides monsters didn't have bones, you reminded yourself and leaned down to wipe a stain. A hand touched your bare thigh where the lab coat rose almost to reveal your buttocks. You made a theatrical, startled gasp and turned, but Gaster was still on the other side of the room arranging instruments on a tray. It was one of the free-floating hands that had placed itself on your thigh, and you slapped lightly at it and saw Gaster twitch slightly. Ah, so they were in contact with him. 

You continued to wipe the machine clean, although the few grease stains were quickly removed, and felt the detached hands sweep your skin occasionally. One of them dropped a handwritten note in front of you, stating that the safe word was purple and green was go, and you nodded and felt immediately several hands on your body. 

“Now, my assistant, it's time to start the experiment. What is the color?” His voice came so close you were startled.

“G-green,” you stammered; he had moved right behind you without you noticing. He had placed the tray with its instruments into one of the eyesockets, and besides he had stripped most of his own clothes except for the lab coat. He seemed to exude an air of cold clinicality as he guided you to lay down on the recess, pulling your arms and legs out over the machine, and attaching them on it. A pair of his detached hands went to the controls and started the machine, and you shivered a bit feeling it come alive under you. A hand placed itself on your throat and took your pulse, and you saw him write something on a notepad of his own. 

“Very good. Now I must take some samples, and then we can begin the experiment proper. Try to relax. This will not hurt.” Detached hands opened your lab coat gently but insistently, and a whirr of the machine made your legs part so he could step between them with a test tube ready. 

“I can see you come straight from my partner. I must cleanse you first.” You grinned at the wording but gasped as he took from the tray something like a cross between a dildo and a pump. A pair of hands spread your labia, he inserted the tool carefully but briskly, and suddenly you felt a suction inside you and moaned surprisedly. He pumped a few times, pulled the instrument out and discarded it into the other eyesocket of the machine. His fingers sweeped your labia. 

“Much too dry for samples. Let's see...” He picked a steel bullet vibrator from the tray and taped it just above your clit so it didn't quite touch the hood. The metal of the vibe was cool, and your skin stood in gooseflesh, as did your nipples. 

“Interesting, a reaction to the temperature. I should do some tests on your nervous system as well,” he muttered aloud and taped two more bullet vibes on your nipples. He pulled the cords of the vibrators over you slowly and made you shiver, and then he turned them all on full power so suddenly it made you jump and moan. He waited a few seconds, wrote something on his notepad and muttered disappointedly. He turned the vibes off and took yet another one from the tray. 

“It appears this is not enough to make you receptive. I must do some adjustments.” He detached the bindings on your ankles, lifted your legs and retied them into a new position. “There. Again, relax. This is just to make the sampling easier and swifter.” He spread some lube onto the vibrator and carefully slipped it into your butt. Then he jolted you again by turning all of them on again at the same time. You moaned loudly and bent your back, and he lowered the settings and pressed his fingers in your pussy again, rolling them inside and collecting your juices in his fingertips. He pulled his hand out, rubbed the tips together and nodded approvingly. 

He left the vibrators on the lowest setting and took the test tube again, spreading your labia with a pair of detached hands and swooping your juices into the tube. He took a few samples and left you in place to shiver and moan quietly, while he went to place the samples on another table. He took his time, and you were positively squirming for the stimulation in some places and the lack of it in other, more critical ones. 

When he finally returned, you were panting and gasping and terribly unsatisfied. He turned off the vibrators on your nipples and above your clit, took the tapes off and moved the vibes aside. You tried to bring your thighs together to rub them, but he pinched you lightly and clucked his tongue. 

“Not that yet, my dear assistant. First we must test your tactile responses.” He took two small silicone cups from the tray, squeezed them and placed them over your nipples, where they sucked in and made them stand even harder than before. You moaned – your nipples were already sensitive from the vibrators and now they were being sucked hard. He turned the bullet vibe in your butt up a notch and watched your pussy shiver, longing for something in it, too. He reached again for the tray. 

This time you felt something cold enter you and then spread you. Gaster put his long fingers inside, tested your walls and, apparently satisfied, took a long very thin steel wand and guided it in. You gasped; when it touched your walls it was warm, almost hot, and when he turned it on it buzzed only on the very tip. Unerringly he found your G-spot with it and teased you a while, until you moaned incessantly and lifted your hips to wait for the final push towards unraveling. 

He turned the wand off and took it away, leaving you spread open and empty. You mewled helplessly and wiggled your hips to try to make the vibrator in your butt to help you take the final step to bliss, but he turned that one off too and let you lie for a moment without any outer stimuli. 

Then he stepped very close, leaned over you and removed the suction cups from your nipples. You wailed as the blood rushed back from them, making them overly sensitive, and then again when he licked them delicately. A pair of the detached hands settled on, in his favorite position where your nipples jutted from the holes in the palms and the long fingers caressed the flesh around them. Another pair removed the speculum. His own hands pushed the black lab coat away from his shoulders. He taped one of the vibrators directly over your clit and turned it on in the lowest setting as well as the one in your butt, and then he pushed his cock in you. 

He had inflated it to the extent that it actually took effort to enter, no matter how well lubed and spread and prepared you were. He pushed it slowly to the hilt, let you adjust to it for a moment, and then he inflated it even more. You whined. He bowed down to lick your abused nipples once more and slided softly out and then roughly in again. You screamed as you cum, then screamed again when he gave you only a short time to ride your orgasm until he turned the vibrators up a notch and pushed again. Every time you cum he forced you to take more. Just when you were groping for the safe word he grunted and cum himself, pushing so deep into you you swore he would tear something. His pulse of magic overfilled you and made you cum one last time, and he gathered you into his arms and whispered sweet nothings in your ear as he turned off the vibrators and slowly let his cock deflate to the bare baculum it was normally. You could feel a small lake of cum leaking out of you as he slided off. .

After a few moments he started to remove your ties and vibes and made sure nothing had damaged you, all the while making sure you were feeling well and all right with what had happened before. You were covered in a warm blanket and had a mug of tea just next to you, and he cleaned you up with soft towels. 

You sat up holding the blanket around you and took a sip of tea. You grinned at him, still fuzzy and floating from the experience, and already willing to tease him. 

“Would the Evil Scientist really fuss about his experiment this much? I think you fell out of character a bit too early,” you chided and he cast a tolerant gaze at you. 

“Who's saying the experiment is over? I still have to analyze all the data I've collected,” he said and tapped at the screen next to the machine. “I wasn't playacting when I adjusted the machine. I really want to know what happens when you do the soul-healing, and this seemed to be the perfect way. Ah, it seems I got some excellent data out of this. Also you might have noticed I did take some samples at times. I am going to analyze them, to see how exactly your energy is transmitted. Maybe I can duplicate the method. Or maybe I find out it's a teachable thing. Or, if you truly are unique in your talent, I can take some of the strain away with a proper medication. Whatever the result, this is important. I hope we can retry the experiment sometime in the future?” 

You laughed warmly and hugged him one-handedly guarding your tea mug in another hand. 

“I may have given you a bit too much energy, it's very late in the night and I need to go to sleep. Grillby is waiting for us in bed. Could you somehow leave your sciencing for tomorrow? I think the only aftercare I need is you two next to me, keeping me warm and comfortable for the night.” 

He chuckled, nipped you on the cheek with his teeth and wrapped you into the blanket. He lifted you lightly on his arms and carried you upstairs, and in the dark you could see him still glowing faintly purple in places. 

He set you down on the bed next to Grillby, who was barely asleep, and Grillby pulled you close almost without waking up and snuggled close with a yawn. His hot breath tickled your neck, Gaster pressed close from the other side, and you fell asleep feeling happy and loved. 

The next morning was Monday. You almost didn't hate Mondays any more; you got to sleep as long as you needed, Grillby usually slept in with you, and sometimes Gaster made breakfast for you before he left for the university. Today you managed to drag yourself up only when Grillby groaned and stretched beside you and his flames popped. You had never really figured out why they did that, but then he was just as curious about your joints popping. Gaster had already left.

You went to the kitchen to make breakfast; Sparky jumped on the kitchen counter and did her best imitation of a Cat Who Has Never Been Fed, although you pointed her that her bowl was still almost full. Grillby followed you, scratched the cat fondly and received a rejoicing purr and a headbutt. 

“It seems she's not my cat any more, you two are spoiling her rotten,” you sighed, as the cat rose to squash her face lovingly on Grillby's. 

He grinned and kissed you, wrapping his hand around your coffee mug to warm it. “It's only because we stuff her with treats whenever we're alone with her. It's you she loves.” 

You huffed. “Just look at that face. If that isn't love, what is?” you said, pointing at the ecstatic cat who was squirming on the counter on her back, purring and nuzzling against Grillby's hand that was scritching her ears. 

“This,” whispered Grillby, bowing down to kiss you with ardor. You sighed as you bent to his embrace; you had sort of asked for this, but it was still sweet. 

When you finally managed to eat your breakfast, it was nearly noon and Grillby left to make some orders to his bar. You opened your computer to see if you had any work offers. 

Your mail account had a surprising number of messages. Oh, yes: you had requested a secretary. You hesitated a bit before starting to read through the pile of applications; you wondered if you really could afford to pay a decent salary for the job. Then again, a third of the messages were actual work offers, so you were at least somewhat secure as an employer. And the last third was mixed fanmail and hatemail, so yes, you definitely needed someone else to go through the shit. 

You printed the job applications, went through the customer list, made the additions to your work schedule... the whole of the paperworks took most of Mondays and took time from your client meetings. Today you had none. You dealed with the bills, ate a hasty lunch of salad, and returned to the job applications. Sparky jumped to your lap, patted curiously at the prints, and dropped one on the floor. You picked it up and looked at it. 

A monster girl called Skay, freshman in the local university, in need of a part-time job but she didn't mind working more if necessary, student of economics and IT, had been doing this kind of jobs temporarily since high school, seemed like a decent person. You looked for her in the UnderNet, and found she was a purple, humanoid monster who apparently liked skateboarding and a fire monster girl who was in almost all of her pictures. You gave a cursory lookover to the other applications, but she seemed to be the most qualified and besides you liked her attitude. You answered her and invited her for an interview later in the week, and decided to call it a day again. 

You descended into the basement to go to Grillby's for a snack and a chat, but found Gaster at his lab door, talking to the phone eagerly and waving a pile of papers at you. 

“...so I think we're in for a breakthrough!” he ended, and grabbed you back to his lab. It was the “smelly” one this time, filled with liquids of different colors and all kind of equipment you associated with chemistry, and there was an airtight door between the two labs. 

“See this?” he said and showed you a small closed tube filled with clear green liquid. “Liquid Kindness. Of course it's more complicated than that, but it's a catchy name. The one I had in Underground, distilled from the sample from that one green-soul kid, was probably a little purer but this is _your _Kindness, your soul's essence, distilled from your liquids, not your soul. I'd never have thought it possible, not until I had met you. I'm still dubious as for if the distillation is possible from any other test subject. You seem to leak it freely around in... special circumstances. I'm surprised that a human can control it so well... you should not be able to do any real magic, but this is as close as. Where as your soul chart... look, I measured the levels all the time. You were already full when we started, then you leaked almost empty, but then... you refilled your levels again. It should be impossible without an external source. How DO you do it?”__

__You looked at the strip of paper he was waving in front of you, printed full of changing numbers in different colors and different symbols every interval. You couldn't make heads or tails of it._ _

__“I mean, I still need to review the visuals and match the fluctuations to external stimuli, in order to actuall see what happens when... I was slightly distracted during the test, too.” He was grinning bashfully. “And in case I don't get anything conclusive, it's back to the lab. You don't mind, do you?”_ _

__You kissed his cheek and reassured you really didn't mind._ _

__“I... I suppose it would be preposterous to suggest you taking a patient call here? With their compliance, of course. Or maybe I could just put some sensors on you and gather the data? As much as I love to participate in the process, I'd need to just observe it live, if possible. Would there be a discreet way to call in willing patients just for testing?”_ _

__You shrugged and then remembered something._ _

__“Well, I've received a fair amount of what I call the “do-me-next”-appeals. Monsters who don't seem to have a specific, defined problem to which they'd need help. If I do get a secretary later this week, I can put her to devising a reply offering to be a scientific test subject with me, if they don't qualify as actual patients. How about that?”_ _

__“That would be excellent!” Gaster turned back to his papers and made some quick scribbles on them – you noticed he used one of his detached hands. “Would you prefer a set of sensors or a session in the lab? I think I can modify the machine into something smaller and less conspicuous, but I think I'd get the best data if you are directly coupled to it. Of course that would make the sessions a bit more challenging – not everyone has a medical kink.” A detached hand pinched your butt at that, and you slapped it playfully._ _

__“How did you find that out? Nevermind. I'll see to it, if you have enough to do for this week. What are you up to, anyway?”_ _

__He sighed. “The negotiations of a CORE.2 are still on, I'd prefer to sell them to individuals and communities, but it seems that the most interested parties are big businesses. And they want the patents, not the devices.” He sighed._ _

__“They want the patents so they can bury them and keep selling expensive energy to consumers, and move to your CORE energy when they've sold everything. Keep the patents to yourself, there will be people who can purchase the units for their communities.” You shivered to think how many energy-saving patents and such were mouldering in large businesses' coffers._ _

__“I've had some contacts already, mostly from indigenous populaces all over the world,” added Gaster, apparently absorbed in his samples again. “Some of them claim their governments regulate their energy and water... I was thinking to make some long-term pay contracts with them so they can get to their feet before they have to start paying. What do you think?”_ _

__“That's excellent! You should do just that. When did you become a humans rights activist, anyway?”_ _

__Gaster shrugged and made an eloquent gesture towards himself._ _

__“You could count us monsters as an indigenous, oppressed part of populace that has to fight for their rights. I feel sympathy for anyone else in the same situation. I'd rather we didn't need to fight another war, so I'm doing what I can to gain ourselves a position in the society – the more important, the better. Call me arrogant, but I think we could rule you better than you rule yourselves, little human.” He grinned at you lifting his face from the papers, but his gravelly voice had been absolutely serious._ _

__“At least you didn't say 'puny human', “ you grinned a bit hesitantly. “So... you're planning to get into politics, then?”_ _

__“Nah, there's plenty of monsters more capable – and more eager – than me,” he said nonchalantly again, turning to his papers. “Asgore does strike an imposing figure, but Toriel was always the power behind the throne. If we can coax her off from the teacher's desk, she'll do just fine. When we're granted the vote, we'll make her President. Or Frisk, if it takes that long. You might do, too, except you're like me in that regard: you prefer to do your thing, and it isn't politics.” He smiled at you and turned again to his papers, waving a hand at you to shoo you out. You retreated, your head spinning. You weren't sure if you believed him or not._ _

__The next days you invited yet another monster for an interview, met some clients, and listened to Gaster's rambling about your speciality. Soon enough it was time to meet Skay._ _

__She was right on time for the interview, and came in with a skateboard in hand. The spring had advanced enough that most of the sidewalks were free of snow and ice. You greeted her, said that you were probably as terrified to be actually interviewing anyone for a job as she was for the interview, and asked if she skateboarded everywhere._ _

__She laughed nervously and said she did, and you congratulated her for it. Swift, economical and environmentally friendly. You explained what the job would *entail, and asked her to describe her last job. She had been a temporary secretary for someone called the Elder Puzzler, and had archived his life's work and puzzles._ _

__You decided she was good enough, when you asked if she could handle hatemail (not directed at herself), and she told you she wasn't afraid of shoveling garbage. You told her you'd need her to check your workmail at least three times a week, delete all the hatemail, organize everything else and divide the actual work offers into those who needed help and those who just wanted attention, and send a research request to the latter. She nodded, proposed some arrangements, did a job * by clearing your mailbox quickly and efficiently, and you were ready to hire her right there. You had promised to see the other monster too, so you didn't, but you promised to contact her by Friday._ _

__The other interview went much quicker, in that the candidate was less qualified and less eager to actually do anything, so you sent them away and called to Skay immediately after you had gotten the other monster out of the door._ _

__Skay seemed enthusiastic and promised she could start tomorrow, which would make your day and week easier. You sighed, called it a day again and went to Grillby's for dinner._ _

__You had settled into your new job routine more easily than you would have thought, but you were afraid that your job was becoming routine as well. Could you keep your compassion and kindness at the level you needed to be able to heal souls?_ _


End file.
